


Chroniques d'Asherann 1. Le sang des Améthystes

by izzysapphic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Enemy Lovers, Epic Battles, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Fantastic, Fantasy, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Français | French, Friends to Lovers, Fun, Gay Male Character, Gender Identity, Genderqueer Character, Gods, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Loss of Parent(s), Love, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Novel, Pansexual Character, Plot Twists, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rebellion, Royalty, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Swords & Sorcery, Trauma, Violence, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power, gay besties, mlm couples, panromantic asexual mc, wlw couples
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzysapphic/pseuds/izzysapphic
Summary: Dans le monde d'Asherann, les Lyfens sont des humains qui naissent avec des pierres incrustées dans leur peau, leur donnant des pouvoirs au delà de la compréhension humaine. La plus puissante et la plus rare est la pierre Améthyste, uniquement transmissible par le sang.Depuis deux siècles, les Lyfens sont traqués par l'Inquisition à travers le royaume de Kiran. Alors âgé de quinze ans, Sinan a perdu sa famille dans une traque de Lyfens. Six ans plus tard, il erre à travers le pays dans l'espoir de se reconstruire.Son chemin croise celui de Loki, une jeune Lyfen qui reconnaît en lui un semblable et lui demande son aide afin de sauver leurs frères prisonniers. Poussé par sa soif de vengeance, Sinan accepte et se retrouve enrôlé dans l'Armée d'Umbra, une organisation qui lutte contre l'Inquisition. Grâce à ses nouveaux compagnons dont Pyrrha, dirigeante de l'Armée d'Umbra, et ses pouvoirs, pourra t-il arrêter l'Inquisition et sauver les Lyfens de la terrible menace qui plane sur eux ?
Kudos: 3





	1. Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> hey ! voici un repost de mon roman, que j'ai commencé en octobre 2019 sur wattpad (sous le même pseudo). j'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à laisser des kudos !

Au début des temps, il n'y avait que le néant. 

Mais un jour, une forme de vie apparut. Son corps était formé d'étoiles et de soleils. Son nom était Cosmos. 

Il erra à travers les cieux pendant des siècles, des millénaires jusqu'à atteindre les terres sacrées d'Asherann. 

Lassé de sa solitude, il engendra deux enfants à partir de son sang : Luminae, le Soleil et Umbra, la Lune. À l'aînée, il donna le jour, la vie et l'ordre. À la seconde, il accorda la nuit, la mort et le chaos. Après avoir fait don de ses pouvoirs à ses filles, il s'établit au sommet de la Montagne Céleste où il demeure encore. 

Les deux sœurs créèrent un ordre équitable entre le jour et la nuit, la vie et la mort, l'ordre et le chaos. De leurs mains naquirent les premiers animaux et les premiers végétaux.

Mais bien vite, Umbra réalisa qu'aucun de ces êtres n'égalait leur intelligence. Avec sa sœur, elle créa des créatures qui leur étaient semblables. Ensemble, elles façonnèrent les humains. Luminae leur offrit sa bienveillance, son courage et sa compassion, Umbra leur transmit son intelligence, sa ruse et sa sagesse. Fière de leur œuvre, les sœurs rejoignirent leurs astres et observèrent les humains depuis les cieux. 

Pendant de nombreux siècles, l'humanité vécut une période de prospérité et de paix. Tous les peuples que nous connaissons aujourd'hui ne faisaient qu'un. Pourtant, un jour, une femme nommée Petra, cheffe de la plus grande ville d'Asherann, osa défier Umbra. Durant une cérémonie en l'honneur de la Lune, Petra vola les offrandes et les offrit à Luminae pour qu'elle sauve son fils unique de la maladie. 

Elle paya très cher son insolence. Umbra punit l'humaine en tuant son fils. Petra pleura son enfant, et ses généraux massacrèrent les prêtres d'Umbra, dont une fille de la déesse, pour la venger. La Lune considéra ce sacrilège comme une déclaration de guerre de Luminae. Elle se rendit chez les humains durant leur sommeil et leur insuffla la haine, la jalousie, la colère, la peur et tous les défauts qu'ils possèdent encore aujourd'hui.

Umbra fit souffler le vent de la guerre et de la discorde sur Asherann. Les humains s'entretuèrent, les bêtes moururent de maladie, les plantes fanèrent et une grande sécheresse s'abattit sur les terres. Cette période de terreur fut nommée « la Discorde ». 

Pour faire face à la terrible vengeance de sa sœur, Luminae alla chercher conseil chez son père. Elle gravit la Montagne Céleste et supplia son père de sauver les humains. Le Dieu Primaire comprit le danger qu'Umbra représentait. Il combina ses pouvoirs à ceux de sa fille pour donner vie à leur plus grande création. Naquirent alors onze pierres dotées chacune de pouvoirs divins. Les deux dieux choisirent onze Héros pour porter les pierres et ne faire qu'un avec elles : ce furent les premiers Lyfens. Les onze Héros, menés par Petra se dressèrent contre Umbra. 

Leur combat fut terrible : des éclairs s'abattirent sur le sol, des flammes dansèrent dans les forêts embrasées, des vagues immenses emportèrent tout sur leur passage et un vent d'une puissance inimaginable souffla sur la terre. Mais rien ni personne ne pouvait vaincre Umbra. Sans ombre, il n'y avait pas de lumière, sans mort, pas de vie et sans chaos, pas d'ordre. 

Cosmos décida alors de concentrer les derniers pouvoirs qu'il lui restaient dans une seule, et également dernière pierre. Une lumière mauve éclatante aveugla le monde entier, interrompant le combat. 

Lorsque la lumière se tarit, Petra portait sur son front une pierre violette : une Améthyste. D'un seul geste, elle arrêta les pouvoirs déchaînés de la déesse vengeresse. Sachant qu'Umbra ne pouvait être tuée, elle la scella dans les tréfonds de la terre, dans l'endroit que nous appelons maintenant « Le Monde Inférieur ». 

_Livre Sacré, Chapitre un, fragment, la Création et la Discorde_

____


	2. Prologue

An 1015 après la fin de l'Ère Bénie

Du haut de la colline qui surplombait la vallée dans laquelle se trouvait le village de Rosem, le général Rogue van Resbel jouissait d'une magnifique vue. Il se délectait du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, laissant la nuit s'abattre sur la terre comme une ombre menaçante. Rogue aimait ce moment où la lumière se faisait engloutir par les ténèbres. Où les êtres du jour se terraient dans leurs maisons tandis que les créatures de la nuit sortaient de leurs tanières. 

Il observa un instant les enfants qui jouaient entre les maisons, les hommes et les femmes qui préparaient le repas du soir en souriant, inconscients du sort qui les attendait. Il en éprouvait presque de la pitié. Presque. 

Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et portant l'armure réservée aux Inquisiteurs s'avançait vers lui. 

\- Mon général, nous attendons vos ordres.

Sans répondre, Rogue se redressa, jeta un dernier coup d'œil au village paisible et se tourna vers la soldate, un air impassible sur le visage. 

\- Préparez les troupes, nous attaquons maintenant.

\- Oui, mon général. 

Avant de rejoindre son cheval, l'homme demanda d'une voix blanche :

\- Quel est votre nom, lieutenante ?

Étonnée que son supérieur s'intéresse à elle, la jeune femme répondit d'un ton surpris : 

\- Leone Silva, mon général.

Il hocha la tête, puis avança d'un pas assuré vers son destrier. Il posa un pied sur l'étrier, et se hissa agilement sur la selle. 

Les mains agrippées aux rênes, il tourna son cheval vers ses troupes. Silencieuses et efficaces, les troupes inquisitoriales étaient redoutables et il était fier d'en faire partie, ce qui pouvait paraître étrange venant de lui. 

En effet, Rogue ressemblait plus à une arme mortelle qu'à un homme, et il y était rare de voir une émotion poindre sur son visage sévère.

Il était toujours impassible et ses soldats étaient bien incapables de comprendre ce que leur général ressentait, si il ressentait bien quelque chose.

Certains racontaient qu'il avait un cœur de glace, d'autres qu'il n'avait pas d'âme. La vérité était beaucoup plus simple : il était brisé. Son corps, comme son âme. 

Son dos était bardé de cicatrices, ses yeux jaunes semblables à ceux d'un corbeau étaient ceux d'un homme habitué à se faire obéir, son bras droit, perdu au combat, avait été remplacé par une prothèse mécanique, un chef d'œuvre de complexité. 

Son âme, elle, était un mystère pour tous. Ne s'étant jamais ouvert à personne, ou du moins c'était ce que l'on croyait, nul n'aurait su dire si ce qu'il leur montrait n'était qu'une façade ou sa véritable personnalité.

Pourtant, il avait aimé un jour. Deux hommes. Aucune des deux histoires n'avait connu une fin heureuse. La première s'était soldée par la mort, la seconde par la trahison.

L'amour était un fléau, et le général y avait succombé trop de fois.

Rogue eut la désagréable impression que tous ses soldats le fixaient. Lorsqu'il jeta un autre coup d'œil vers eux, ils étaient plus d'une centaine à le percer de leur regard imperturbable et à se tenir droits comme des pics en attendant ses ordres. 

Des haut-placés s'étaient opposés à cette expédition, disant qu'il envoyait beaucoup trop d'hommes pour capturer quelques villageois mais Rogue n'avait pas pris le risque de sous-estimer les Lyfens d'Améthyste. 

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, il avait perdu un bras et il refusait que cela se reproduise. D'une voix forte pour que ses hommes l'entendent mais pas assez pour que le village en soit alerté, il déclama :

\- Soldats de l'Inquisition, préparez-vous au combat ! Le jour que nous attendions est arrivé ! Les Lyfens d'Améthyste ont été retrouvés, et nous nous apprêtons à les affronter. Ne croyez pas que cette bataille, car il s'agit bien d'une bataille, sera facile. Elle ne le sera pas. Les Améthystes peuvent prendre le contrôle de votre corps et le retourner contre vous. Ils sont capables de faire de la télé-kinésie et sont de redoutables adversaires. Ne prenez pas peur, les rassura le général en voyant quelques visages pâlir. Leurs pouvoirs peuvent être bloqués par de l'or noir. Notre mission est de capturer tous les Améthystes et tous les Lyfens présents dans ce village afin qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse mettre en péril le règne de notre roi. Rassemblez toutes les personnes que vous trouvez sur la place centrale et tuez tous les villageois qui résistent. Mais ne tuez surtout pas les Améthystes ou vous aurez affaire à moi, lança t-il, impassible et terrifiant à la fois. 

Sa garnison était comme suspendue à ses lèvres. Leone Silva observa l'homme dressé sur son cheval avec des yeux béats d'admiration. Un jour, elle deviendrait comme lui. Elle deviendrait une générale inquisitrice aussi forte et imposante comme lui. 

Son discours fini, le général Rogue dégaina sa rapière avec sa prothèse et la leva vers le ciel. Lorsqu'il l'abaissa, les troupes s'élancèrent comme un seul homme vers le village. 

***

Sinan lisait un vieux grimoire dévoré par le temps, éclairé par une unique lampe à huile, sur le toit en tuiles de sa maison lorsqu'il entendit un tremblement inhabituel. Il eut un très, très mauvais pressentiment. Cela n'augurait rien de bon, car le jeune garçon à la peau mate avait un instinct qui lui donnait souvent raison. 

Relevant les yeux de son livre, il vit aussitôt une ligne noire, qui semblait s'étaler comme de l'encre sur la terre. Il plissa les yeux et réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une armée qui s'élançait à pleine vitesse vers eux et qui portait des armoiries qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il les voyait souvent dans ses cauchemars incessants.

L'Inquisition. La seule mention de ce nom le terrorisait. Il était impossible d'énumérer toutes les atrocités commises par l'organisation. Meurtres, Greffes, chasses de Lyfens et de monstres, chantage, torture. Ce n'était sûrement pas tout.   
Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'ils étaient là. Qu'ils les avaient retrouvés, et qu'ils ne comptaient sûrement pas les laisser partir. Dans leur jeu, les Inquisiteurs étaient les chasseurs et les Lyfens la proie. 

Il tenta de penser à autre chose mais c'était trop tard : la panique l'avait déjà envahi. En serrant les dents, Sinan referma brutalement son livre et bondit de son perchoir, abandonnant la lampe. Il atterrit sans difficulté sur le sol, fit volte-face et poussa la porte à double battant de la petite maison.

Sa mère, occupée à allumer un feu s'inquiéta devant le visage horrifié de son fils. À presque cinquante ans, Cassandra était aussi belle et resplendissante qu'à ses vingt ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux de jais qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille, une peau presque aussi noire que ses cheveux et un visage à la fois dur et doux, en forme de cœur. Une pierre d'Améthyste scintillait sur sa main gauche. 

Sinan tenait plus d'elle que de son père Balder : il avait la même peau mate, des courts cheveux noirs et bouclés, un visage calme et une Améthyste brillait sur son front. 

Balder, qui lisait un peu plus loin, était quand à lui le parfait opposé de sa femme. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, scintillaient sous la lumière des flammes. Ses grands yeux vairons brillaient d'intelligence. Une pierre de Topaze luisait sur sa cheville droite, qu'il cachait sous ses bottes de cuir. 

\- Mère, ils... Sont... balbutia Sinan, terrorisé.

\- Que se passe t-il ? s'inquiéta la Lyfen, qui redoutait d'entendre le mot tant redouté.

Derrière elle, Balder se leva et comprit aussitôt la situation en voyant l'air grave de son fils.

\- L'Inquisition.

Cassandra ne perdrait presque jamais son sang-froid or, à cet instant, elle semblait aussi terrifiée que Sinan. Elle n'avait pas entendu ce mot depuis cinq ans, et elle redoutait depuis de l'entendre à nouveau. Elle vit des centaines de soldats sans visage fondre sur le village, transpercer les villageois de leur épée sans aucune pitié et capturer sa famille pour leur arracher leurs pierres. Elle secoua la tête comme pour dénier la vérité et se mordit la lèvre. Balder se laissa tomber sur une chaise et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, submergé par des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier. 

\- Tout est fini... ils nous ont retrouvés... gémit Cassandra.

Le jeune garçon croisa le regard de ses parents, et il comprit qu'il devait se montrer fort. Il respira un grand coup, et la terreur qui lui enserrait le ventre disparut pour un bref instant.

\- Père, Mère, je sais que vous avez peur, mais nous ne pouvons pas baisser les bras. Nous devons partir maintenant, ou l'Inquisition nous trouvera ! Vous voulez vivre ou non ? clama Sinan pour sortir ses parents de leur torpeur.

Ces derniers regardèrent leur fils d'un air éberlué, avant de réaliser avec honte qu'il avait raison. Ils chassèrent les fantômes du passé venus les hanter et reprirent leur calme. Alors que des cris de panique commençaient à surgir des maisons voisines, Balder réalisa une chose qui le rendit encore plus nerveux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Où est Lin ? Où est notre fille ?!

Cassandra et Sinan se regardèrent dans les yeux, morts d'inquiétude, puis la Lyfen d'Améthyste lança :

\- Elle doit être en train de jouer avec les autres enfants... Par tous les dieux... (elle déglutit, prit une grande inspiration et continua.) Je vais la chercher. Vous deux, quittez le village. Si... si nous survivons, retrouvons-nous à Alven dans une semaine.

\- Mère, ce n'est pas... commença Sinan, qui s'interrompit en voyant les yeux déterminés de Cassandra.

\- Je ne pars pas sans ma fille.

Balder ne put rien dire devant le ton sans appel de sa femme. Sa peur de l'Inquisition était moins forte que celle de perdre sa fille, et il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Avec un sourire triste, elle se tourna vers les deux hommes qui comptaient le plus pour elle et murmura d'une voix brisée :

\- Je vous aime tellement.

\- Cassandra...

Balder s'approcha d'elle. Il caressa sa joue tendrement, passa une main dans les cheveux doux de sa femme, et l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser désespéré, plein d'amour et d'espoir. Un baiser d'adieu qui laissa à Sinan une impression terrible. Comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient tous.

\- Promets-moi que tu reviendra.

Un sourire triste naquit sur les lèvres de Cassandra.

\- Bien sûr. Je te le promets, mon amour.

La Lyfen d'Améthyste se détacha à regrets de son mari. Elle se tourna alors vers son fils, l'entoura de ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces contre elle.

\- Je suis si fière de toi, chuchota t-elle à son oreille. 

Le jeune garçon lui rendit son étreinte, terrorisé à l'idée de la perdre. 

\- Ne nous abandonne pas... implora t-il. 

Cassandra sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant son ton désespéré. 

\- Peu importe ce qu'il arrive, je serais toujours avec toi. Ne l'oublie surtout pas, murmura t-elle avec un ton d'une tristesse infinie. Tu dois être fort, Sinan. 

Elle relâcha le Lyfen et, avec une douceur infinie, retira le fin collier qui pendait autour de son cou avant de le lui tendre. Il prit le pendentif dans ses mains comme s'il s'agissait de son plus grand trésor. 

Cassandra embrassa son front tendrement et il ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Elle s'avança jusqu'au perron de la porte. Ses yeux étaient rouges mais aucune larme ne coula. D'une voix tremblante, elle murmura : 

\- Je suis désolée.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle disparut dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Balder se mordit la lèvre, le cœur serré par l'amertume et la peur. 

Sinan savait qu'il regrettait déjà de l'avoir laissée partir. Balder regarda son fils et lui fit signe de le suivre. Sinan obéit sans rien dire, tétanisé par la peur de perdre sa mère. 

Elle était partie vers une mort certaine, sa petite sœur d'à peine onze ans avait disparu et son village était assiégé par l'Inquisition. Et tout ça, par sa faute. Sa faute.

Amer, le jeune garçon baissa les yeux et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Ne pleure pas, s'ordonna t-il. Tu dois être fort. Mais il avait beau se répéter cette phrase pour se donner du courage, il n'y croyait pas un instant. 

Ils passèrent dans de petites ruelles partant du centre du village pour ne pas se faire repérer par les troupes inquisitoriales. 

À une bifurcation, ils entendirent des bruits de pas, et un frisson traversa le dos de l'adolescent à l'idée de se faire capturer.

\- Ne bouge surtout pas, indiqua Balder au jeune garçon. Je m'en occupe.

Il dégaina furtivement son cimeterre et se plaqua contre le mur,attendant que les soldats passent devant lui. Son instinct ne le trompa pas, car ils s'agissait bien de deux gardes inquisitoriaux. 

Ne leur laissant pas le temps de se défendre, Balder bondit sur le premier et transperça son ventre et sa cuirasse de part en part, exactement sur les armoiries de l'Inquisition. L'homme poussa un cri de douleur et de détresse mêlés avant de s'affaisser. 

Le deuxième soldat réagit aussitôt. Il dégaina son épée et l'abattit violemment sur Balder. Celui-ci esquiva l'attaque qui l'aurait décapité en roulant sur le côté, récupéra son cimeterre sur le cadavre du premier soldat et contre-attaqua. 

Les deux adversaires se trouvèrent face à face et leurs regards pleins de haine se croisèrent un instant. Puis, le combat reprit, encore plus violent.

Balder compensait son manque de force par une incroyable agilité et une tactique hors pair. Tous ses coups étaient précis et sa technique d'escrime très efficace.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas face au garde inquisitorial. Son adversaire paraît tous ses assauts, implacable, et semblait doté d'une force inépuisable. Les coups du père de Sinan se firent plus faibles et moins nombreux, signe qu'il fatiguait.

L'ennemi en profita en assena un puissant coup qui désarma le Lyfen. Son arme s'envola et retomba quelques brasses plus loin, hors de portée.

Sinan regardait avec désespoir la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il n'avait pas d'arme et son père était épuisé et incapable d'utiliser son pouvoir à cause de l'or noir que portait le soldat.

Avec un sourire mauvais, l'homme abattit son épée pour achever Balder. Sinan hurla et tendit sa main. L'épée s'arrêta à un pouce du visage du Lyfen, stoppée par une force invisible.

Surpris, le soldat regarda la pierre d'Améthyste entourée d'une lumière mauve sur le front du jeune homme. Sinan bougea sa main vers la droite, son corps tendu par l'effort, et le garde s'écrasa contre le mur avec une puissance hors du commun. Il s'effondra et ne bougea plus, alors qu'une mare de sang se formait autour de sa tête. Balder et Sinan se regardèrent, éberlués. 

\- Tu résistes à l'or noir ? Mais comment ? se demanda le Lyfen, les yeux écarquillés. (Il se reprit, conscient que le temps ne jouait pas en leur faveur et que les questions pouvaient attendre). Nous penserons à ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous devons quitter le village. Vite.

Le jeune homme balbutia une phrase incompréhensible, encore choqué par la puissance de son pouvoir. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'entraîner son pouvoir, car lui et sa mère, les derniers Améthystes, avaient toujours caché leur vraie nature.

Et maintenant que l'occasion se présentait, la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider à maîtriser ses pouvoirs avait disparu et pour une raison inconnue, il était capable de résister à l'or noir. 

Tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur escapade, Sinan trouva plus prudent de cacher sa pierre. Il déchira un bout de sa tunique noire et noua le bout de tissu autour de son front. Cela ne servirait probablement à rien mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. 

Ils avançaient avec prudence, accroupis et silencieux comme des chats. Ils entendaient sans cesse des cris de douleur et de terreur autour d'eux. La nuit que Sinan avait toujours aimé pour son calme et pour la sérénité qu'elle lui procurait devint soudainement terrifiante. 

Des bruits de pas et des cris jaillissaient partout autour de lui mais il était bien incapable de savoir s'ils étaient réels ou si il s'agissait du fruit de son imagination. Alors il continuait d'avancer, la peur au ventre, avec pour seul guide son père, dont la fine silhouette semblait être le dernier rempart contre les ténèbres. 

Le village était assez grand et comportait deux rues principales et des dizaines de ruelles étroites qui formaient un complexe réseau entre les maisons. Il y a encore quelques jours, Sinan y jouait avec sa petite sœur. 

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce qu'il vivait était réel. Il adressa une prière silencieuse aux dieux pour qu'ils sauvent sa mère et Lin. Il n'avait jamais été un grand croyant mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre option.

Balder vérifia avec précaution si des gardes se trouvaient dans les environs. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et une veine marquée parcourait son front, signe de sa préoccupation. 

Ils passèrent devant plusieurs maisons vides - les habitant étaient partis avec précipitation, laissant derrière eux toutes leurs affaires. L'une d'entre elles attira l'attention du Lyfen. Il se rapprocha, plissa les yeux pour percer les ombres et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. 

La petite maison où son petit ami Ross vivait était saccagée. Les meubles avaient été renversés, des éclats de vases gisaient un peu partout. Et devant la porte, les corps de Ross et de sa mère le fixait de leurs yeux vitreux. Leur sang formait une fleur écarlate autour d'eux qui s'enfonçait dans les sillons entre les pavés. 

Sinan recula, horrifié par ce spectacle macabre. Son cœur se souleva et les larmes qu'il avait contenues jusque là commencèrent à dévaler ses joues. 

Pas Ross. 

Pas Ross. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui prendre Ross. 

Il se pencha au dessus du corps sans vie du jeune garçon avec une seule idée en tête, le réveiller. Le sauver. 

\- Ross ? Ross, tu m'entends ? 

Sa voix était à peine audible. Il passa une main tremblante en dessous du corps de son petit ami, le souleva pour l'amener contre lui. 

\- Ross, réveille-toi, supplia t-il. Pitié, ouvre les yeux. Ross, s'il te plaît. 

Ross ne bougea pas. La chaleur de la vie l'avait depuis longtemps quitté, mais Sinan ne l'accepta pas. 

\- Non, pitié, pas toi aussi. 

C'était un cauchemar, et il allait se réveiller. 

\- Sinan !

Le jeune garçon leva ses yeux brouillés de larmes vers son père.

\- Ramène-le.

Balder fronça les sourcils.

\- Sinan, je ne peux pas.

Sinan secoua la tête. Ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément à Ross, le dernier reste de sa vie détruite.

\- Sauve-le ! le pria Sinan d'une voix douloureuse. 

\- Je ne peux pas. Il est- il est parti.

Le regard de Balder était si plein de pitié que Sinan sentit son ventre se tordre. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. 

\- Tais-toi, s'il te plaît, il souffla.

Le monde n'était plus que larmes et douleur. 

\- C'est trop tard pour lui, Sinan. Ça ne doit pas forcément être le cas pour toi. Tu dois vivre, pour tous ceux qui sont morts. Tu penses vraiment que Ross aimerait que tu finisses comme lui ?

Sinan ne releva pas l'étrangeté de son discours, trop perturbé pour parler. Son père lui caressa la tête et lui dit d'un ton plus doux :

\- Allons-y, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. 

Sinan hocha lentement la tête, les joues toujours sillonnées de larmes. Il ferma les yeux de Ross, déposa un dernier baiser sur sa joue, et se releva. Ils se remirent en route en silence. Dans tout le village, c'était le même spectacle : les maisons étaient dévorées par les flammes, les gardes inquisitoriaux amenaient les villageois sur la place centrale, tuaient ceux qui résistaient et arrêtaient les Lyfens.

Devant ce spectacle, Sinan fut envahi par un désespoir déchirant, mêlé d'une haine indescriptible. Il voyait son monde s'écrouler devant ses yeux sans pouvoir le sauver. Il possédait un pouvoir incroyable mais il était incapable de s'en servir et cela le rendait fou de rage. 

Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant une éternité. Il leur semblait que le village n'avait pas de fin, qu'ils étaient bloqués dans un labyrinthe sans fin. Après un long moment, la route de dessina enfin devant eux. Ils auraient du ressentir du soulagement mais la peur et la tristesse étaient trop fortes pour laisser place à un autre sentiment. 

Sinan serra dans son poing le collier de sa mère. Balder, le regard plein d'amertume, entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de son fils. 

\- Tout ira bien, je te le promets, fit-il d'une voix chevrotante. 

Il mentait. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Pourtant, Sinan ne répondit pas. Au fond de lui, il espérait que son père aie raison. Il aquiesça lentement, sans répliquer.

Et, sans un mot de plus, ils s'engagèrent sur le sentier.


	3. 1. Le Lyfen Solitaire

Six ans plus tard

'Peu importe ce qu'il m'arrive, je serais toujours avec toi."

C'était ce que lui avait dit sa mère la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Et encore aujourd'hui, ces mots le hantait. Car il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul de toute sa vie.

Il se tenait seul au milieu d'une petite clairière entourée d'arbres millénaires. Le vent soufflait sur la Forêt Sombre, si fort qu'il faisait voleter la cape de Sinan derrière lui et faisait danser ses cheveux bouclés devant son visage.

Cinq plaques funéraires grossièrement taillées étaient alignées devant lui.

Sur chacune était inscrit le nom d'un être cher.

Les deux premières étaient celles de Lin et de Cassandra, dont il ignorait toujours le sort. Elles n'avaient pas montré signe de vie depuis six ans et il savait que l'Inquisition en était responsable. Il préférait ne pas penser à ce qui leur était arrivé.

La troisième était celle de Balder. Peu après la perte de sa femme et de sa fille, il était mort d'une blessure infectée dans les bras de son fils. La quatrième tombe était celle de son oncle Mikhail, qui avait recueilli Sinan après le décès de son père et lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'il savait.

Il avait fait de Sinan l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. L'avait sauvé d'une vie de solitude et de désespoir. Mikhail avait perdu la vie deux ans auparavant, lors d'une attaque de l'Inquisition.

La dernière était celle de Ross. Le garçon qu'il avait aimé pendant de longs mois. Des mois plein de bonheur, au parfum d'été, de fleurs et d'amour.

Sinan avait aimé bien des personnes, des hommes comme des femmes, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un comme Ross. Son corps était resté à Rosem, et Sinan n'avait toujours pas trouvé la force d'y retourner.

Sa famille entière avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que lui. Le dernier Améthyste.

Il voulut parler, mais sa gorge était trop serrée. Il ne put rien dire. Et même si il avait pu parler, il ne savait pas de quoi. Il pourrait leur expliquer qu'il avait perdu le goût de la vie, qu'il était complètement perdu, qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver sa voie mais à quoi bon ?

Ils étaient partis. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider. Et pourtant... pourtant il ressentait le besoin de s'ouvrir à eux, même s'ils n'étaient plus là pour l'écouter.

\- Je... Je sais que vous n'êtes plus là, commença t-il maladroitement. Je sais que c'est inutile de vous parler mais j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de vous dire que... Sa voix se brisa. Que vous me manquez terriblement. Que chaque jour qui passe, je pense à vous, et que je regrette de ne pas vous avoir à mes côtés. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous sauver...

Il n'avait pas pu enterrer leurs corps, alors il avait gravé leurs sépultures sur la pierre pour qu'ils puissent pénétrer dans le Monde Inférieur. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour eux.

Ses souvenirs d'eux étaient encore brûlants dans son esprit, comme une marque au fer rouge qui lui rongeait l'âme. Rien ne pourra les effacer. Jamais. Cette haine, cette douleur, ce sentiment d'impuissance, il ne les oublierait jamais. C'était à la fois sa raison de vivre, et ce qui lui donnait envie de mourir.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées noires qui l'envahissaient. Sinan saisit le pendentif en forme de larme légué par sa mère et la rage indescriptible qui le poussait à avancer l'envahit à nouveau.

Il sentit son pouvoir affluer dans ses veines, il entendit une voix - était-ce son imagination ou la réalité ? - qui lui soufflait de se déchaîner, de se venger. Il fut tenté de l'écouter pendant un moment mais il se reprit.

Pendant six ans, il avait fui. Il avait couru sans s'arrêter. Sans regarder derrière lui.

Il avait vagabondé à travers Asherann, aux côtés de sa jument Perle - le dernier héritage de son oncle Mikhail. Et partout, il avait vu le même spectacle. Terreur, souffrance, deuil. Un combat incessant pour la liberté. Et alors, il avait pris conscience de sa lâcheté. Peu importe combien de fois on essayait, on ne pouvait pas courir pour toujours.

Sinan prit une grande inspiration.

Ces jours étaient finis. Lorsque Mikhail était mort dans ses bras, deux ans auparavant, il lui avait promettre de rejoindre l'Armée d'Umbra. Ils ont besoin de toi, avait-il lancé en agonisant. Ils ont besoin d'un Améthyste.

Pendant de longs mois, Sinan avait refusé de s'approcher de Regalia, la ville au centre du combat qui opposait l'Inquisition aux rebelles de l'Armée d'Umbra. Mais son voyage lui avait ouvert les yeux. Si il ne faisait rien, cette bataille n'allait jamais cesser. Le cycle de haine et de sang continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Il était temps qu'il tienne enfin sa promesse.

Le jeune homme serra les fleurs qu'il tenait dans sa main de toutes ses forces, lâcha ce qu'il en restait et laissa le vent l'emporter au loin. Il jeta un dernier regard aux sépultures, puis rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête avant de poursuivre son chemin, laissant derrière lui la clairière baignée de lumière.

***

Le village de Monn, à mi-chemin entre la Forêt Sombre et la ville de Regalia, n'avait rien de particulier. C'était un hameau comme les autres, aux petites maisons en briques et aux immenses champs de blé. Ses habitants, au nombre de cent-vingt, vivaient paisiblement malgré la guerre civile opposant l'Inquisition à l'Armée d'Umbra qui faisait trembler tout le pays. 

Sinan aperçut les premières maisons de Monn pendant que le soleil était à son zénith. Les rayons perçaient les nuages gris et venaient s'abattre sur la terre pour réchauffer les humains après un long hiver glacial. Le jeune homme, hissé sur sa fière jument Perle, soupira de soulagement, accueillant avec joie la chaleur du printemps. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'enceinte du village, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne dehors. Dans tous les villages qu'il avait visités, on pouvait entendre les rires des enfants, voir les éleveurs guider leurs animaux, sentir l'odeur délicieuse des plats du midi.

Mais à Monn, il n'y avait rien de tout cela. Ce qui devait être le centre du village était maintenant une place désertée, où se dressait une vieille statue en pierre dévorée par la mousse du premier roi de Kiran, Azräel Regalia.

Intrigué, et surtout inquiet, le jeune Lyfen descendit de son cheval. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il regarda autour de lui, méfiant, et se dirigea vers la maison la plus proche.

Avant même d'y toquer, il s'arrêta brusquement et retint une grimace d'horreur. Une croix de sang était badigeonnée sur la porte en bois. Quelle horreur songea t-il. Les plébéiens de Kiran avaient une ancienne superstition qui disait que le sang de corbeau éloignait les Lyfens. Quelle idée stupide et cruelle ! Des corbeaux mouraient pour soi-disant protéger les gens de son peuple. Ironie du sort, c'était les Lyfens qui étaient pourchassés et qui avaient bien besoin d'une protection.

Malgré son dégoût, le jeune homme se décida finalement à toquer. Il attendit quelques minutes, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, la porte s'ouvrit sur une vieille femme aux cheveux clairs et aux yeux globuleux. Surprise de voir un visage inconnu, elle demanda avec un accent typique de la région :

\- Vous êtes qui ?

\- Que se passe t-il ici ?

La vieille femme jeta des regards inquiets autour d'elle, comme si elle était épiée, avant de répondre d'une voix plus basse :

\- Tout ça, c'est à cause de la Sorcière. Elle enlève nos enfants et terrorise la région. On a plus vu de voyageurs depuis un bout d'temps, à part vous. Vous devriez faire attention sur la route, faudrait pas qu'un pt'it jeunot comme vous aille se faire tuer bêtement.

Sur ces mots, elle referma la porte, laissant Sinan seul avec ses questions. La Sorcière ? Parlait-elle d'une Lyfen ? Et pourquoi semblait-elle si terrifiée d'elle ? A t-elle vraiment enlevé des enfants ?

Il retourna vers sa monture et se hissa sur la selle. Il agrippa la bride fermement et donna un petit coup sur le ventre du cheval pour lui indiquer de s'élancer au trot. Perle obéit sans rechigner et ils quittèrent rapidement le village fantôme pour s'engager sur la route menant à Regalia.

Le sentier longeait les champs de Monn et Sinan avait une magnifique vue sur les alentours. Quelques arbres verdoyants poussaient le long de la route et les épis de blés dansaient doucement sous le souffle du vent.

Pensif, le jeune homme ne remarqua pas qu'il était suivi. Quand un bruit brisa le silence, Sinan sortit de ses pensées. Il fit s'arrêter Perle et scruta le paysage, le corps tendu, prêt à attaquer.

Un frisson glacé parcourut sa nuque, puis son dos, comme un avertissement. Il ferma les yeux, se rappelant des enseignements de son maître. Son ouïe lui indiqua immédiatement d'où venait la menace.

Il bondit de son cheval à l'instant où une flèche était tirée, fit une roulade en atterrissant sur le sentier et se releva en dégainant son cimeterre. Il pointa son arme devant lui, prêt à découdre. La flèche s'était plantée sur le tronc d'un chêne.

\- Qui est là ? Que voulez-vous ?

\- À ton avis ? répondit une voix de femme derrière lui.

Il se retourna aussitôt pour faire face à son interlocutrice. Ses longs cheveux vert pomme étaient noués en deux tresses qui reposaient sur ses épaules, et ses yeux noirs le fixaient avec un certain intérêt.

Une aura de puissance l'entourait, le figeant sur place. Elle était majestueuse, d'une beauté presque surnaturelle et son regard semblait pouvoir sonder son âme.

\- Vous êtes la Sorcière ? lança le Lyfen. Qu'est-ce que vous faites à ces enfants ?

La Sorcière poussa un profond soupir et s'avança vers Sinan. Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il aperçut l'arc qu'elle tenait Perle poussa un grand hennissement lorsque la femme passa à côté d'elle.

\- Eh bien, tu poses beaucoup de questions, souffla t-elle avec une pointe d'amusement. Oui, je suis la Sorcière. Mais si j'enlève ces enfants, c'est pour leur sauver la vie.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, perturbé. Se moquait-elle de lui ?

\- Que penses-tu qu'ils font des enfants Lyfens ici ? continua t-elle, toujours avec la même hargne. Il les abandonnent, les tuent à la naissance. Si je fais ça, c'est pour les protéger de ces fous furieux. Je veux leur apprendre que leurs pouvoirs ne sont pas une malédiction. Je veux qu'ils puissent vivre heureux. N'est-ce pas mieux que de les laisser mourir à cause des superstitions de ces imbéciles ? Toi qui es un des nôtres, tu devrais comprendre ce sentiment mieux que n'importe qui !

Sinan ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il ignorait comment elle savait qu'il était un Lyfen, mais peu lui importait à présent. Il aurait pu croire qu'elle lui mentait, mais son instinct lui criait le contraire.

Cette femme n'essayait pas de semer le chaos à Kiran. Elle essayait de sauver son peuple comme elle le pouvait. Une idée qu'il avait abandonnée il y a de nombreuses années.

Elle faisait quelque chose pour les Lyfens.  
Désemparé, le jeune homme rengaina lentement son arme.

\- Vous les avez sauvés...

La Lyfen Émeraude lui fit un grand sourire sincère.

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre choix. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire... Oh, et je suis navrée pour la flèche. J'ai cru que tu étais un brigand.

Un sourire fugace traversa son visage. Sinan aurait pu rire de la méprise s'il n'était pas aussi accablé par sa lâcheté.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Surprise par sa question, la Lyfen haussa un sourcil.

\- Désolée mon chéri, j'ai déjà une femme, rit-elle en lui montrant l'anneau de fer sur son annulaire. Fafnir. Elle te ressemble un peu, d'ailleurs.

\- Je n'essayais pas..

\- Je sais, je te taquine, sourit-elle en retenant un autre éclat de rire. Si tu veux savoir le mien, dis-moi le tien d'abord.

Le jeune homme hésita un instant.

\- Sinan, finit-il par lancer.

Perle hennit une nouvelle fois, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il rejoignit sa jument, lui souffla des mots doux pour la rassurer et passa une main réconfortante sur sa croupe. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers la Sorcière, celle-ci avait déjà disparu. Il la chercha du regard, mais, ne la trouvant nulle part, abandonna vite cette idée.

Avec l'aisance d'un cavalier expert, il grimpa silencieusement sur la selle. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil autour de lui avant de se mettre en chemin vers Regalia.

\- Quel est ton nom ? demanda t-il à nouveau, d'une voix douce.

\- Samarah, lui murmura le vent.


	4. 2. Regalia

\- Elle est partie par là ! cria un soldat inquisitorial en désignant une petite ruelle sale du doigt. 

Un autre soldat et un colonel Inquisiteur s'empressèrent de s'élancer à la poursuite de la fugitive. Les tintements de leurs épées sur leur jambe et les bruits de leur course sur les pavés furent masqués par les bruits de la ville.

L'Inquisiteur poussa un grognement de mécontentement lorsque la voleuse disparut de son champ de vision. Il plissa les yeux pour la retrouver dans la foule pressée du marché, mais c'était peine perdue. Le soldat inquisitorial, qui peinait à reprendre sa respiration arriva derrière lui. 

\- Vous l'avez perdue, mon colonel ? demanda t-il d'une voix pleine de respect. 

Le colonel ne répondit pas, trop concentré pour parler. Il jeta des coups d'oeil partout autour de lui, dans l'espoir de voir le visage de la voleuse, mais elle avait sûrement changé de forme. Elle pouvait être n'importe qui, de n'importe quel âge, sexe.

Il fit quelques pas en scrutant les visages des habitants, qui s'écartaient sur son passage. Il abandonna bien vite : il ne pouvait pas compter sur sa vue pour la retrouver.

La pierre d'Ambre sur son avant-bras scintilla d'une lumière faible, trahissant l'usage de son pouvoir. Grâce à elle, l'Inquisiteur arrivait à prévoir les mouvements de toutes les personnes présentes. Il ressentit les battements de cœur des Regaliens autour de lui, et se concentra pour retrouver celui de la fugitive. 

Il suffisait d'un battement de coeur trop rapide, d'un mouvement trop brusque ou d'une attitude louche pour qu'il la retrouve. Non loin de lui, il repéra sous un étal un jeune homme brun dont il entendait le cœur battre d'ici. 

Rouvrant les yeux, il s'élança vers elle.  
La poursuite reprit de plus belle, prenant le jeune soldat inquisitorial au dépourvu. Il poussa un cri d'indignation et s'élança pour rattraper son supérieur. 

La fille, qui avait repris son apparence, était aussi agile qu'un félin : elle bondissait au-dessus des obstacles, esquivait sans difficulté les passants, empruntait des itinéraires imprévisibles. Régalia était son terrain de jeu.

L'Inquisiteur et son soldat avaient beaucoup de mal à la suivre, mais ne perdaient pas sa trace pour autant. Ils déployaient des trésors d'ingéniosité et d'agilité pour la suivre. Mais malgré cela, la fugitive semblait inépuisable. Le garde, agacé, dégaina son arbalète et encocha un carreau, qu'il pointa sur la voleuse. 

\- Arrête, Eugene ! ordonna l'Inquisiteur d'une voix grave. Si tu tires, elle va dévier ton carreau et blesser quelqu'un. 

Le regard d'Eugene croisa celui de son supérieur, et il sut aussitôt qu'il valait mieux obéir. Il baissa son arme en marmonnant une phrase inaudible. 

À peine avait-il rangé l'arbalète que le jeune Inquisiteur avait déjà repris sa course. La jeune fille se retourna vers ses poursuivants pour leur adresser un grand sourire provocateur. 

L'homme ne se démonta pas pour autant, habitué depuis longtemps à cette espèce de jeu du chat et de la souris. Un mince sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'une idée machiavélique naissait dans son esprit. 

\- Trois mille éclats à celui qui attrape cette voleuse ! lança t-il aux marchands et clients du marché central de Régalia. 

Des centaines de paires d'yeux se tournèrent immédiatement vers la jeune fille, qui se tenait au centre de la place du marché. 

Elle était si habituée à se fondre dans la foule qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginer que cette dernière puisse se retourner contre elle un jour. Bien joué, Aizen. Le colonel voulait vraiment la pousser à bout, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. 

\- Et m- commença t-elle.

En quelques instants, ce fut le chaos. Trois mille éclats représentait plusieurs mois de paye pour les Regaliens et tous étaient prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour obtenir une telle somme. Attraper une voleuse, ce n'était absolument rien pour une récompense pareille. Mais encore fallait-il l'attraper ! 

Sous les yeux ébahis des habitants, la fugitive s'envola dans les airs, hors de leur portée. Quelques mains désespérées se tendirent en vain. La petite Lyfen lâcha un profond soupir avant de retrouver son sourire sarcastique habituel. 

\- Alors c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé, Aizen ? Tu me déçois.

L'Inquisiteur haussa les épaules, amusé. 

\- Je croyais que tu aimais les tricheries, Loki, répliqua t-il. 

La fille éclata d'un fou rire, ce qui fit glisser sa capuche sur ses épaules. Ses cheveux, d'une étrange couleur entre le mauve et le pourpre, voletaient autour d'elle, comme animés d'une volonté propre, et dans ses grands yeux violets brillait une lueur de malice. 

\- Peut-être bien. (Toujours en lévitation, elle s'étira et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine) Bon, je me suis assez amusée pour aujourd'hui, je ferai mieux d'y aller. À bientôt, petit colonel !

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de disparaître dans une lumière verte éclatante. Les marchands et les clients fixèrent l'endroit où Loki se trouvait quelques instants auparavant, encore sous le choc. Certains visages étaient teintés de déception d'avoir laissé s'échapper la petite adolescente et la somme qui allait avec. 

\- Cette gamine nous a encore échappés, mon colonel, se désespéra Eugene en essuyant la sueur qui coulait de son front. La générale ne va pas être contente. 

\- C'est de ma faute, souffla Aizen, partagé entre l'exaspération et l'amusement. Je l'ai laissée partir... Ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrai toute la responsabilité pour cet échec, ajouta t-il devant la mine dépitée du soldat. 

Les yeux d'Eugene brillèrent de reconnaissance. Se détournant de son acolyte, Aizen écarta les mèches d'ébène qui tombaient sur son visage et leva ses yeux auburn vers le ciel.  
Il savait que Leone n'allait sûrement pas apprécier cet échec et qu'il allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. L'Armée d'Umbra n'allait jamais cesser de le surprendre. 

Alors qu'il était encore dans ses pensées, un autre soldat de son escadron accourut près de lui, un manuscrit en main. 

\- Mon colonel, le Palais Inquisitorial a repéré une Lyfen de l'Armée d'Umbra parmi les prêtresses de l'Ordre du Soleil et vous charge de son arrestation, informa le garde. 

Aizen passa une main sur ses cheveux, lassé. Il avait encore une longue et dure journée devant lui... 

***

Cela faisait presque trois ans que Sinan n'avait pas remis les pieds à Regalia. La ville était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs : des rues larges aux pavés rectangulaires, des demeures exhalant la richesse et l'opulence, des temples dédiés à Luminae aux dimensions démesurées, des ruelles crasseuses où traînaient vagabonds et voleurs. Depuis la place du temple, Sinan contemplait la Basilique, le plus grand temple du pays. 

L'édifice, d'une bonne trentaine de brasses de hauteur, était en marbre blanc et recouvert d'un verre spécial qui renvoyait la lumière du soleil, entourant la Basilique d'un halo lumineux. 

Le bâtiment, auquel on accédait par une immense porte de bronze, était administré par des prêtresses de l'Ordre du Soleil qui organisaient également les prières. 

À cette heure-ci, une foule de fidèles était rassemblée sur la place du temple pour la prière de midi. Ils attendaient avec impatience l'ouverture de la Basilique. La porte de bronze, fermée jusque là, s'ouvrit sur les prêtresses, vêtues de longues tuniques blanches aux motifs dorés. 

Sinan n'avait jamais éprouvé un grand intérêt pour la religion, et encore moins depuis la mort de ses parents. Si les dieux avaient vraiment autant de pouvoir, pourquoi n'avaient-ils rien fait lorsque l'Inquisition avait massacré sa famille ? 

En temps normal, il n'aurait même pas jeté un regard aux fidèles. Et pourtant, à ce moment précis, il ne pouvait détacher son regard des prêtresses. Elles étaient quatre, mais seulement une attirait vraiment son attention. 

De longs cheveux bleus noués en tresses couraient dans son dos et un sourire bienveillant éclairait son visage. Elle salua quelques fidèles dans la foule et leurs regards se croisèrent pendant un bref instant. 

Les yeux bleus de la prêtresse transpercèrent profondément son âme. Ils pouvaient lire en lui avec une facilité incroyable. Les deux restèrent quelques moments à se fixer, plongés dans les yeux de l'autre puis Sinan brisa le charme et détourna le regard. 

Gêné et profondément perturbé, le jeune homme ne remarqua pas les Inquisiteurs qui s'avançaient vers les prêtresses. Ce fut seulement lorsque les fidèles s'écartèrent avec des cris de protestation qu'il releva les yeux. 

Une jeune fille aux cheveux mauves rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et recula pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Le coeur de Sinan manqua un battement lorsqu'il aperçut la croix de l'Inquisition. Il prit une grande inspiration pour éviter de céder à la panique. 

Ils n'étaient pas là pour lui - ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'il était un Lyfen - alors pour qui ? Il comprit aussitôt lorsqu'un jeune Inquisiteur à l'air malicieux se planta devant la prêtresse aux cheveux bleus. 

\- Prêtresse Ifah, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour avoir conspiré avec l'Armée d'Umbra et pour avoir fait usage de votre pouvoir de Lyfen, déclara t-il. 

Les fidèles et les prêtresses se consultèrent du regard, abasourdis. Sinan sentit une sueur froide passer dans son dos. Ça aurait pu être lui. Il aurait pu être à sa place, impuissant face à l'Inquisition. 

Il aurait voulu aider la jeune femme, mais il s'en savait incapable. Qu'aurait-il pu faire face à un colonel Inquisiteur et deux soldats inquisitoriaux ? Absolument rien. Cela faisait mal de se l'avouer, mais il était complètement impuissant. Et même s'il avait pu aider, il était complètement tétanisé par la peur.

l'Inquisition avait laissé une si grande blessure dans son esprit qu'il lui était impossible de guérir. Il se mordit la lèvre en se remémorant sa promesse. Comment espérer rejoindre l'Armée d'Umbra dans son état ? 

\- C'est impossible ! Dame Ifah n'est pas une criminelle, et encore moins une Lyfen ! protesta un fidèle indignée. 

\- Ifah ne ferait pas une chose pareille ! renchérit une prêtresse blonde. 

Sinan avait les yeux rivés sur la prêtresse. Elle ne disait rien malgré les accusations qui pesaient sur elle, et ne laissait aucune émotion transparaître sur son visage. 

Aizen secoua la tête et fixa Ifah d'un regard plus dur que l'acier. Elle ne parut pas le moins du monde impressionnée, ce qui renforça la sympathie de Sinan pour elle. 

\- Qu'avez-vous à répondre à ces accusations ? demanda l'Inquisiteur. 

L'assemblée s'était tue. Fidèles et prêtresses fixaient Ifah, attendant sa réponse. Tous étaient à la fois captivés et horrifiés par la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. 

\- Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez mais je ne dirai rien, répliqua sèchement la femme en croisant les bras. 

Un ombre apparut brièvement sur le visage d'Aizen avant qu'il n'ordonne aux soldats d'arrêter Ifah. Sinan crut y lire du regret - impossible. Les Inquisiteurs étaient impitoyables, et étaient incapables de témoigner de la pitié. Il en avait fait les frais. 

Les gardes s'approchèrent de la prêtresse Ifah et lui lièrent les mains dans le dos avec des chaines en or noir. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance, sans doute pour ne pas mettre en danger la foule. Ils lui saisirent violemment les bras puis quittèrent la place sous le regard effaré des autres prêtresses et des fidèles. 

Mais malgré leur horreur, personne n'osa faire un geste pour les arrêter. S'opposer à l'Inquisition revenait à critiquer le régime du roi et donc à finir en prison, si on était chanceux. 

Certains disaient que l'on envoyait les membres de l'Armée d'Umbra attrapés dans des laboratoires où d'horribles expériences étaient menées sur eux. Et mersonne ne voulait prendre le risque de finir ainsi. 

Ifah fut menée vers une charrette où étaient entassés d'autres malheureux prisonniers. Juste avant de monter dans le véhicule, son regard pénétrant s'arrêta une nouvelle fois sur Sinan. 

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire qu'il n'arriva pas à interpréter. Était-ce de la tristesse, de la haine, de la pitié ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Bien qu'elle puisse lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, l'inverse ne semblait pas possible.

L'Inquisiteur salua les prêtresses avant de rejoindre ses soldats sur l'avant de la charrette. Lorsqu'ils disparurent de leur champ de vision, les fidèles se dispersèrent en quelques instants, oubliant la prière de midi. 

Sinan resta sur la place jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus personne. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Les mots de Samarah refirent écho dans son esprit. "Toi qui es des nôtres, tu devrais comprendre ce sentiment mieux que n'importe qui !"

Il comprenait ce sentiment, oh oui. Et pourtant, il n'avait rien fait pour sauver Ifah. Pire encore, c'était en partie de sa faute si sa famille avait péri. Après tout ça, pouvait-on encore le considérer comme un Lyfen ou même comme un être humain ? 

Il serra ses poings si fort que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se poser la question, car il connaissait déjà la réponse. Finalement, il ne valait pas mieux que les Inquisiteurs. 

Sinan était un Améthyste. Il possédait la plus puissante pierre Lyfen. Alors pourquoi était-il aussi impuissant ? Pourquoi était-il incapable de sauver qui que ce soit ? La rage au ventre et les larmes aux yeux, Sinan se détourna de la Basilique et s'enfonça dans les entrailles de la cité.


	5. 3. La vision de Sinan

Sinan marchait depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Il fixait obstinément le sol, comme s'il craignait de relever la tête par peur d'être confronté à ses erreurs.

Peu importe où il allait, les fantômes de ceux qu'il aimait continuaient de le poursuivre. Il voyait leurs silhouettes dans les ombres, entendait leurs voix au loin, sentait leur parfum flotter autour de lui.

La respiration saccadée, il s'engagea dans une énième ruelle, ignorant l'odeur putride qui en émanait, puis s'arrêta brusquement, envahi par le doute. 

Si il était venu ici, c'était d'abord pour honorer sa parole. Avant de mourir, Mikhail lui avait fait promettre de retourner à Regalia pour rejoindre l'Armée d'Umbra.

Il lui avait fallu deux bonnes années pour se décider à y revenir. Et maintenant que le jeune homme avait enfin réussi à pénétrer dans la ville, il fuyait encore. A croire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. 

Finalement, à quoi bon ? Il était incapable de sauver une seule femme, sans compter qu'il n'avait pas utilisé son pouvoir depuis des années.

Il ne savait même plus si il était encore capable de l'utiliser, et il préférait ne pas le découvrir.

D'autant plus qu'il était terrifié de l'Inquisition. Dès qu'il apercevait la double croix blanche des Inquisiteurs, il perdait tous ses moyens. 

Le jeune Lyfen avait beau s'entraîner jour et nuit au maniement de l'épée, il ne pouvait pas surmonter sa peur. Et l'événement dont il avait été témoin aujourd'hui ne faisait que la renforcer. 

Portée par une vieille habitude, sa main attrapa le pendentif qui pendait à son cou. Sinan serra dans son poing l'unique héritage de ses parents et une étrange mélancolie le traversa. 

Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il tremblait. Il relâcha brusquement le collier, comme s'il était porteur d'une maladie contagieuse. 

Une douleur vive traversa presque aussitôt son crâne, et il dut s'appuyer contre un mur pour ne pas s'effondrer.

De son autre main, il toucha son front - qui était brûlant malgré sa bonne santé. Il tenta de se redresser mais la douleur devint de plus en plus violente. Le Lyfen retint un grognement de souffrance. 

Il voulut avancer pour partir le plus loin possible de cet endroit mais s'arrêta lorsqu'une silhouette émergea des ténèbres. C'était une grande femme, dont le visage lui était en partie caché par de l'ombre. 

Une cicatrice barrait sa joue droite cependant cela n'enlevait rien à sa beauté. Une longue queue-de-cheval noire tombait sur ses épaules et ses yeux fixaient ceux du jeune homme avec sévérité. 

Sinan baissa la tête, à la fois à cause de la femme et de la douleur. Il aperçut brièvement son reflet dans une mare d'eau de pluie, réalisant avec inquiétude que sa pierre scintillait en dessous de son bandana. 

Il reporta son regard vers la femme, qui n'avait pas bougé. Hallucination ou réalité ? Il ne saurait dire. 

\- Combien de temps vas-tu hésiter, Sinan ? interrogea t-elle. Combien de temps laisseras-tu les morts dicter ta vie ? 

L'Améthyste déglutit, incapable de répondre à ces questions qui le taraudaient depuis bien trop longtemps. Qu'est-ce que je veux ? 

\- Je... je ne sais pas, bredouilla t-il, à la fois pour lui et pour son interlocutrice.

La femme souffla avant de faire un pas, laissant la lumière révéler son visage. Les yeux de Sinan s'écarquillèrent en comprenant à qui il faisait face. La pierre d'Améthyste sur le front de la femme ne laissait aucune place au doute. 

\- C'est impossible. Vous êtes... Petra... 

Il tendit la main vers l'apparition, qui commençait à s'effriter. Il brûlait de lui demander des centaines de questions mais déjà sa vue se brouillait en un millier de points multicolores.

\- Non ! Revenez ! cria t-il à Petra, même s'il savait que c'était vain. (Sa voix se fit suppliante). S'il vous plaît...

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'évanouir fut une lueur mauve. 

***

Même une Inquisitrice aussi irréprochable et imperturbable que Leone Silva ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la cinquantaine de recrues qui se tenait devant elle.   
L'Inquisition de Regalia avait lancé une campagne de recrutement pour faire face à la hargne de l'Armée d'Umbra, une organisation de Lyfens rebelles. 

En tant que générale, c'était son devoir d'assister à la promotion des nouveaux soldats inquisitoriaux qui rejoindraient ses rangs. Elle observa les visages épuisés mais motivés des recrues, et un lueur de fierté traversa brièvement ses yeux d'un bleu azur.

Tous ces jeunes hommes et femmes étaient prêts à donner leurs vies pour sauver Kiran. Elle se souvenait encore très bien de l'époque où elle était à leur place. La jeune femme avait parcouru un long chemin semé d'embûches pour arriver à sa position actuelle. Elle ne regrettait rien. 

Sauf peut-être ses nuits de sommeil. Car Leone ne dormait presque plus : son visage dur était creusé par les cernes. La jeune femme consacrait tout son temps à régler les problèmes de la ville, négligeant sa propre santé. Générale n'était pas un rang qui était accordé à n'importe qui et l'Inquisitrice le savait très bien. 

Elle avait bataillé corps et âme pour obtenir ce rang, et elle le portait avec fierté. Être nommée dans la seconde ville la plus importante du pays était un grand honneur. Le soleil de deux heures, qui l'aveugla momentanément luisait dans le ciel comme une torche, une épée de lumière irradiant la ville de son doux halo. 

Elle était heureuse d'occuper cette fonction - elle en rêvait depuis une éternité - mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il en résulterait autant de travail. 

Elle devait gérer les patrouilles, les arrestations, ses Jaegers, les nouvelles recrues qui affluaient et les attentats de l'Armée d'Umbra de l'ouest, qui se multipliaient partout dans la ville, si on ne pouvait citer que ça. Pas un seul jour ne passait sans qu'un convoi de soldats inquisitoriaux ne soit attaqué.

En sa qualité de générale, Jaeger et Greffée, c'était son devoir d'arrêter l'Armée d'Umbra. Depuis que Pyrrha Ignis en avait pris la tête, l'organisation morcelée par les assauts incessants de l'Inquisition s'était reconstituée pour devenir encore plus puissante, tel un phoenix renaissant de ses cendres. 

Leone avait eu l'occasion de apercevoir la nouvelle dirigeante plusieurs fois mais elles ne s'étaient jamais directement affrontées. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. 

Leone était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit que la fin du discours du sergent-instructeur Seth Volga. Il effectuait des va-et-viens sur l'estrade d'où il jaugeait les recrues au garde-à-vous.

Malgré sa petite taille, tout le monde - les recrues, les soldats et même les Inquisiteurs - savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver. Les cadets le surnommaient "le dragon", ce qui ne manquait pas de le faire rire.

Seth était un homme intransigeant, inflexible pourtant la générale avait appris à apprécier le sergent. Avec le temps s'était développée une solide amitié entre les deux Inquisiteurs. Ils avaient beaucoup en commun : leurs cheveux blonds comme le blé, leur droiture, leur sens du devoir et leur aura d'autorité qui dissuadait quiconque de les contredire. 

-... la 114ème brigade d'entraînement est dissoute ! Rompez ! 

Les recrues - ou plutôt les nouveaux soldats - crièrent un "Oui, sergent !" à l'unisson et se dirigèrent vers le quartier général pour y recevoir leur assignation. Seth revint vers Leone.

\- C'est toujours douloureux de les voir partir, tu ne trouves pas ? soupira tristement le sergent. 

La jeune Inquisitrice approuva d'un hochement de tête. Son ami semblait en connaître beaucoup sur le sujet. 

\- Tu as des enfants, Volga ? demanda t-elle. 

Lorsqu'elle articula sa question, le visage souriant de Seth s'assombrit. Elle s'apprêtait à insister, inquiète, lorsqu'elle vit Aizen courir vers l'estrade. Il la rejoignit en deux temps trois mouvements et se mit aussitôt au garde à vous. Il salua Volga d'un brève mouvement de tête puis se tourna vers sa supérieure. 

\- Colonel Fujiwara, au rapport ! amorça le jeune homme d'une voix sérieuse. Une membre présumée de l'Armée d'Umbra a été appréhendée. Souhaitez-vous participer à son interrogatoire, ma générale ? 

\- Présumée ? répéta Leone, confuse. Tu l'as arrêtée sur une simple suspicion, Fujiwara ? 

\- Ordres du Q.G, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Et notre agent infiltré nous l'a confirmé à l'instant. 

La générale se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Alors, elle se tourna vers son ami sergent. 

\- Je suis désolée, Volga mais je suis attendue. À bientôt. (Elle reporta son attention sur Aizen). Vous me donnerez les détails sur le chemin, colonel.

Sur ces mots, elle emboîta le pas à son subordonné, laissant Seth seul sur l'estrade.


	6. 4. Loki

\- Eh, tu m'entends ?

Sinan voulut bouger mais son corps n'était plus que douleur.

Ses mains et ses jambes étaient si lourdes qu'il pouvait à peine les bouger. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Le monde était entièrement flou.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait clairement distinguer, c'était une silhouette accroupie devant lui.

Lorsque la vue lui revint peu à peu, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille. D'après sa taille menue et la forme de son visage, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Ses mèches mauves tombaient sur des grands yeux de la même couleur qui l'observaient d'un air mi-étonné, mi-intrigué.

Il essaya de parler cependant sa bouche était bien trop sèche. Il émit une petite onomatopée pour réclamer de l'eau. Comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées - ça commençait à devenir une habitude - la fille lui tendit une gourde dont il but goulûment le contenu. Après s'être désaltéré, il se redressa avec une grimace.

Son crâne continuait de le lancer mais la douleur qu'il avait ressentie était partie, et Petra avec elle. Le jeune Lyfen ne savait pas pourquoi ou même comment elle lui était apparue. Il avait cependant compris une chose : il ne devait plus reproduire les erreurs du passé.

\- Tu vas mieux ? demanda l'adolescente, les sourcils froncés.

Ses pensées brouillées se firent plus claires, et il réalisa à cet instant que son bandana avait disparu. Il lâcha un hoquet de stupeur, à la fois affolé et terrifié à l'idée que cette fille connaisse son identité.

\- Où est mon bandana ?

\- Je te sauve la vie et c'est la première chose qui te viens à l'esprit ? s'amusa t-elle.

Sinan était bien trop faible pour lancer une de ses habituelles répliques sarcatisques, et il savait qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas contrarier sa sauveuse, qui pourrait se révéler être une importante alliée. Après tout, elle n'avait pas averti l'Inquisition en découvrant son identité, ce qui prouvait qu'elle ne lui voulait pas de mal. Ou du moins pour l'instant.

\- Prends-le puisque tu y tiens tant, fit-elle en lui tendant le morceau de tissu.

Il prit le bandana d'un air méfiant, comme si il craignait qu'elle ne l'attaque d'un moment à l'autre. La jeune fille roula des yeux, visiblement exaspérée.

\- Tu ne fais pas confiance aux gens facilement, hein ? Tu as probablement raison, la confiance n'est pas une bonne chose. (D'un ton plus allègre, elle ajouta :) Et si nous faisions un échange de bons procédés pour faire connaissance ? Je te donne mon nom et je tu me donnes le tien. Entre Lyfens, on doit se serrer les coudes, non ?

Sinan se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Les yeux brillants de la fille achevèrent de le convaincre.

\- Sinan, grommela t-il entre ses dents.

L'adolescente lui tendit la main avec un grand sourire. Plus par politesse que par envie, il accepta la poignée.

\- Je suis Loki. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, monsieur l'Améthyste !

Le Lyfen serra les poings. C'était la première personne qui découvrait son secret contre sa volonté, et cela le mettait dans une désagréable position. N'importe quand, elle pouvait se retourner contre lui et le livrer à l'Inquisition.

\- Si tu es une Lyfen, assena t-il, prouve-le moi.

Loki se leva, contrariée. Mais elle n'hésita pas très longtemps. Sous le regard défiant de Sinan, elle retira la broche qui retenait sa longue cape. Elle portait une combinaison typique de guerrier en cuir, sur laquelle se dessinait des complexes motifs dorés, et où une demi-cape était accrochée à l'aide d'une broche d'or.

L'habit se fendait sur la gauche, dévoilant ses longs collants noirs et ses bottes pourpres. Elle écarta légèrement son col, laissant apparaître une pierre verte sur sa clavicule.

\- Tu me crois maintenant ?

Sinan, qui n'avait rien à répondre, acquiesça. Le doute qui le gagnait laissa place à du soulagement. Sous le regard de Loki, le jeune homme, que la douleur quittait peu à peu, se releva. Debout, il dépassait la petite Émeraude d'au moins une tête.

\- Dis-moi Sinan, qu'est-ce que tu fais à Regalia ? Tu es courant que l'Inquisition fera n'importe quoi pour te mettre la main dessus si ils apprennent que tu ici ? Ou est-ce que tu es juste complètement insensé ?

L'avalanche de questions prit au dépourvu le Lyfen. Loki avait raison sur tous les points, même si il aurait aimé pouvoir la contredire. Venir dans la deuxième plus grande ville du pays quand on était recherché n'était peut-être pas... l'idée du siècle. Mais il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, pas après ce qu'il avait vu. Et pas après ce que Petra lui avait dit.

\- J'ai fait une promesse et je compte la tenir.

Les yeux de Loki s'illuminèrent, et Sinan devina qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Il venait de faire sa rencontre et pourtant, il avait l'étrange impression de la connaître depuis des années. Une sensation agréable, à la fois mélancolique et heureuse, traversa son esprit. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à mettre le doigt dessus. 

Puis il comprit.

Lin.

Elle lui rappelait Lin. Elle avait le même sourire espiègle, la même façon de bouger, de lui répondre avec sarcasme, les mêmes yeux pétillants. Son visage se voila de tristesse. Elle aurait eu le même âge si elle n'était pas... si elle n'était pas...

_Arrête ça tout de suite._

Il ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'à en avoir mal. Le sang lui monta à la tête, tandis que des images de sa sœur flashaient devant ses yeux.

_Ne pense pas à ça maintenant. Concentre toi._

Il vit les fleurs qu'elle lui offrait lorsqu'il se sentait. Il la vit dévorer des dizaines de livres, assise dans un des fauteuils du salon, sous le regard fier de ses parents. Il la vit sourire, danser énergiquement avec lui et les autres villageois.

Lin, si pleine de vie. Lin, toujours joyeuse, si optimiste, si adorable. Lin...

_ARRÊTE._

Le Lyfen inspira longuement. Il effaça une par une les images qui hantaient son esprit et se reconcentra sur Loki. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer.

\- C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre, mon ami. (Sinan haussa les sourcils. Loki l'ignora, puis continua son marmonnement.) Tu m'as l'air fort, en plus d'être un Améthyste... Quoique, il te manque un peu de muscles. Enfin bon, tu feras l'affaire.

\- L'affaire ? questionna t-il, confus. Et je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?

Le visage de Loki fut traversé par un sourire machiavélique qui fit remonter un frisson dans le dos de Sinan. Il ne valait mieux pas être son ennemi.

\- Je cherchais justement un associé pour une mission assez risquée, confia la jeune Émeraude en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Et tu m'as l'air d'être le profil parfait.

L'Améthyste cligna des yeux, à la fois surpris et abasourdi. Elle ne connaissait rien de lui, et elle voulait tout de même lui confier une mission "assez risquée" ? Quelle genre de personne sensée agirait ainsi ? Alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici, Loki ajouta d'un air beaucoup plus sérieux :

\- Je veux sauver Ifah, Sinan, et tous ceux qui ont été injustement enfermés à cause de cette maudite Inquisition. C'est grâce à Ifah que j'ai pu intégrer l'Armée d'Umbra. Je lui dois tout. Tu comprends ça, non ? Et puis, si elle t'a repéré, c'est que tu dois avoir quelque chose d'exceptionnel ! (Devant le regard étonné de son interlocuteur, elle secoua la main pour lui dire que les explications arriveraient plus tard.) Je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de nous aider mais...

Sinan l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

\- Tu te trompes. J'ai une raison de vous aider.

Il en avait même plusieurs. Premièrement, si il l'aidait, il pourrait rejoindre l'Armée d'Umbra comme il l'avait promis à son oncle. Ensuite, il avait le sentiment que Petra approuvait ce qu'il faisait. Et enfin, il pourrait peut-être se débarrasser de cette culpabilité qui lui rongeait le coeur depuis bien trop longtemps.

***

Les yeux de la voleuse croisèrent brièvement ceux de Sinan. À cet instant, Loki comprit pourquoi Ifah avait été attirée par le jeune homme. C'était son aura.

Contrairement à celle des gens ordinaires, elle brillait de mille feux, éclipsant tout autour d'elle. Exactement comme l'aura de Pyrrha, la cheffe de l'Armée d'Umbra, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'impressionner. Lorsque la jeune fille avait vu Ifah fixer Sinan de son regard si profond sur la place de la Basilique, elle avait compris qu'il avait quelque chose de spécial. Alors, par pure curiosité, Loki avait décidé de le suivre. Elle l'avait vu s'évanouir, et l'avait soigné - ou tout du moins avait essayé. En découvrant qu'il était un Améthyste, elle avait retenu un hoquet de stupeur. Pendant des années, l'Armée d'Umbra et le monde entier avait cru qu'ils avaient tous disparus, exterminés par l'Inquisition, ce qui n'était en effet pas loin de la vérité.

Mais maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il en restait un, Loki avait repris espoir. Si il combattait de leur côté, ils avaient une chance de rééquilibrer la balance et d'enfin vaincre l'Inquisition. Une chance de sauver leur peuple.

Loki savait qu'elle plaçait trop d'espoirs dans ce pauvre jeune homme. Mais c'était une chose rare en ces temps sombres, et elle en avait bien besoin.

\- Quelqu'un m'a fait comprendre que c'est à moi de choisir qui je veux être, et ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Alors si je peux sauver ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne, je le ferai sans hésitation, déclama le Lyfen d'une voix tremblante.

Il n'avait pas l'air sûr de lui, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant mais Loki ne s'en souciait pas. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'il allait accomplir de grandes choses.

\- Dans ce cas... qu'attendons-nous ?

***

Une douleur fulgurante traversa le corps d'Ifah. Elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Elle se débattit avec ses chaînes pour échapper à la souffrance, même si elle savait que c'était vain. La douleur ne partira pas. Elle restera jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur dévoile ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. Mais elle ne leur dirait rien, jamais. Même si cela lui coûtait la vie.

Sa tortionnaire, une Inquisitrice blonde, se rapprocha d'elle et lui souffla à l'oreille d'une voix très calme :

\- Qui sont vos collaborateurs, prêtresse ?

La prêtresse voulut répliquer mais la souffrance lui coupait le souffle. Elle arriva malgré à tout à articuler une phrase inintelligible entre deux inspirations.

\- Arrête un instant, Fujiwara. Je crois qu'elle veut nous dire quelque chose.

Le mal qui la tourmentait s'estompa pendant un instant. Elle savait que c'était temporaire mais elle fut soulagée. La respiration sifflante d'Ifah se fit plus régulière. Elle aurait tant voulu sombrer dans l'inconscience, autant pour échapper à ce supplice que pour ne rien révéler aux Inquisiteurs.

Mais elle savait très bien que c'était impossible : ce Fujiwara contrôlait son pouvoir presque à la perfection et savait exactement comment lui infliger une douleur intense sans la faire s'évanouir.

La Lyfen releva ses yeux gonflés de larmes vers ses tortionnaires. La première, une jeune femme imposante aux cheveux blonds, était sûrement la plus haut gradée des deux. C'était celle qui la terrifiait le plus. L'Inquisitrice paraissait dénuée d'empathie, comme si la torture était une chose normale pour elle. _Ca ne doit pas être la première fois qu'elle torture des Lyfens_ , songea Ifah avec horreur.

Le deuxième, Aizen, paraissait vraiment peiné. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, la prêtresse y lut de l'affliction et de l'accablement. Elle en viendrait presque à prendre en pitié son tortionnaire. 

\- Alors, qu'avez-vous à nous dire ? continua l'Inquisitrice.

Seul le silence répondit. Puis, Ifah se lança.

\- Vous me faites pitié, tous autant que vous êtes.

Leone haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun geste pour la faire taire.

\- Vous torturez des gens pour de simples suspicions. Vous arrêtez des centaines de personnes par jour, simplement parce qu'ils sont des Lyfens. Vous leur arrachez leurs pierres, même si ça doit les tuer, et vous vous les appropriez. Et en faisant ça, tout le monde vous considère comme des héros, parce que c'est vous qui avez choisi d'obtenir le pouvoir des Lyfens pour mieux les affronter. Et ce n'est même pas le pire. Le pire, c'est qu'après toutes les atrocités que vous avez commises, toutes les vies que vous avez détruites, vous pensez toujours que vous agissez pour le bien de Kiran. C'est désolant, attaqua la Lyfen.

Aizen détourna brusquement le regard mais la générale ne se démonta pas. Ifah comprit alors qu'elle avait réussi à les toucher. L'Inquisitrice ne laissait aucune émotion transparaître sur son visage. Seul le léger tressautement de sa joue témoignait de sa colère.

\- On dirait que vous n'avez pas assez souffert, constata Leone. Fujiwara, vas-y.

Voyant que le colonel ne réagissait pas, elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants de haine.

\- Fujiwara !

\- Générale Silva, je ne pense pas que ce soit la solution... commença le jeune homme.

\- Tu oses désobéir à un ordre direct de ta supérieure ?

Aizen ne répondit rien. Lorsqu'elle s'emportait, Leone était terrifiante. Avec le temps, il avait appris à ne pas la contrarier. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir désolé pour elle. il savait bien qu'elle était plus que ça. Qu'en dessous de ce masque froid et dur se cachait la vraie Leone. Celle avec qui il avait grandi, celle pour qui il ferait n'importe quoi.

Avec un soupir, Aizen s'avança vers la Lyfen, qui s'était tue, et sa pierre d'Ambre s'illumina. Aussitôt, la douleur tant redoutée revint, encore plus violente qu'avant. Cette fois-ci, Ifah ne put contenir ses larmes, qui dévalèrent ses joues. Ses chaines émirent un cliquetis quand elle les tendit jusqu'à s'en brûler la peau.

Une explosion retentissante détonna de l'autre côté de la prison, faisant trembler la prison de Lomel. Les deux Inquisiteurs et la Lyfen sursautèrent en même temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Aizen haussa les épaules, aussi inquiet que sa générale.

Eugene arriva en courant dans le couloir. Son souffle était saccadé, comme si il avait couru plusieurs centaines de brasses, et il avait du mal à calmer les tremblements qui agitaient sa voix.

\- Générale, nous... nous sommes attaqués !


	7. 5. La prison de Lomel

\- Pour résumer, tu t'infiltres grâce à une illusion, fais une diversion, je rentre après toi et on libère Ifah et les Lyfens prisonniers, récapitula Sinan avec une voix inquiète. C'est bien ça ?

\- À deux ou trois choses près, tu as tout compris, sourit Loki.

L'Améthyste regarda sa nouvelle acolyte avec stupéfaction. Il avait toujours imaginé les membres de l'Armée d'Umbra comme des personnes sérieuses, étroites d'esprit. Loki était le parfait opposé de cette idée. Pour la Lyfen, tout était une source d'amusement. L'Inquisition, les dangers et les combats semblaient être un jeu pour elle. Mais sous ses traits allègres et enfantins, Sinan devinait une redoutable guerrière qu'il ne valait mieux pas sous-estimer.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas entrer avec toi ? demanda t-il.

Loki passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir maintenir une illusion pour nous deux pendant une trop longue durée.

Sinan hocha la tête.

\- Il y a tellement de choses qui pourraient mal tourner... Je n'appelle pas ça un plan. Et pourquoi ne pas demander de renforts à l'Armée d'Umbra ? fit-il remarquer.

La petite Lyfen haussa les épaules. Elle avait toujours opéré à l'instinct. Sans ça, elle serait morte depuis longtemps.

\- Parfois, le meilleur plan, c'est de ne pas en avoir, lança t-elle d'un ton enjoué. Tu as raison mais nous n'avons pas le temps de demander des renforts. C'est maintenant ou jamais. En plus, les autres sont déjà occupés sur une autre mission. (Loki se mordit la lèvre.) Je connais Ifah, et je sais qu'elle fera de son mieux pour résister à la torture mais elle ne tiendra pas très longtemps. On ne peut compter que sur nous-mêmes pour la sauver.

Sinan ne trouva rien à répliquer et se contenta de soupirer. Son regard fut aussitôt attiré par la prison de Lomel, qui se tenait devant eux. L'édifice gris était entouré par d'imposants murailles, au point qu'on en voyait à peine les toitures. Construite peu après la création de l'Inquisition, elle 

Sinan n'avait jamais vu l'intérieur de la prison - ce qu'il ne regrettait pas - mais Loki le connaissait bien : elle y avait été enfermée plusieurs fois. Il était dit que c'était là-bas que les Greffes étaient effectuées cependant personne n'avait pu confirmer les rumeurs.

Cette idée fit grimacer Sinan. Arracher les pierres des Lyfens pour les greffer à d'autres personnes était inconcevable pour lui. La pierre faisait partie intégrante de leur corps et de leur âme. La plupart des Lyfens perdaient un sens, l'usage d'un de leurs membres voire la vie lorsqu'on leur arrachait leur pierre.

Mère et Lin ont du vivre ça, songea t-il d'un ton sombre. La flamme de la haine se raviva en lui, et ses yeux brillèrent de colère à cette pensée. Il se tourna vers Loki, qui observait quelque chose au loin, le regard vague. Ses yeux se perdirent momentanément dans l'immensité du ciel avant de revenir se poser sur l'Améthyste.

\- Sinan, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, fit-elle, sévère.

La flamme qui lui brûlait le corps se fit moins forte et une lueur d'interrogation s'alluma dans ses pupilles. La petite émeraude changeait très souvent de ton, ce qui le prenait au dépourvu. Elle pouvait être aussi immature qu'une fillette et parler comme une adulte l'instant d'après.

"Si tu vois la générale Silva, n'essaye pas de l'affronter et enfuis-toi. "

L'Améthyste la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle.

\- Tu penses que je suis trop faible pour la battre ? (Son visage s'affaissa et il demanda d'une voix tendue.) Elle est si forte que ça ?

Au grand désespoir de Sinan, Loki hocha douloureusement la tête.

\- Je l'ai affrontée une fois et si j'ai survécu, c'est parce que j'ai eu de la chance. Si tu la combats et qu'elle découvre ton identité, elle ne te lâchera plus. Et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas l'avoir à tes trousses, l'avertit-elle d'une voix emplie d'amertume.

Un silence gênant s'installa pendant quelques secondes, puis Loki reprit.

\- Rejoins-moi quand tu entendras le signal et profite de la confusion pour t'infiltrer dans la prison. Ah, et le plus important... Ne meurs pas, l'Améthyste !

Sans laisser à son compagnon le temps de répondre, Loki quitta leur cachette, une rue inhabitée en face de la prison. Une aura d'un vert éclatant l'entoura et elle changea de forme pour se fondre dans la foule.

L'adolescente ressemblait désormais à un soldat inquisitorial comme les autres, hormis ses cheveux bruns en bataille et sa barbe de trois jours qui lui mangeait le visage. 

Elle bouscula quelques passants et s'avança vers le portail de la prison, gardé par deux gardes inquisitoriaux à la musculature développée.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? Elle va se faire attraper_ ! paniqua t-il.

Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle devait avoir un plan mais il ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur la garde de son cimeterre. Il avait beau les réfréner, les vieux réflexes reprenaient toujours le dessus.

Les gardes examinèrent Loki d'un air suspicieux, et une conversation s'engagea entre l'illusionniste et les soldats. Sinan ne put entendre ce qu'ils disaient et se contenta d'observer la scène d'un oeil inquiet.

A sa grande surprise, le portail s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard pour la laisser passer. L'Améthyste fronça les sourcils, étonné. Il ne pensait pas qu'entrer dans une prison pouvait être aussi facile. Le soldat inquisitorial - ou plutôt Loki - s'enfonça dans la prison d'un pas déterminé. La porte se referma sur elle avec un grand bruit.

Sinan n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre. Alors, il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, espérant un signal de sa coéquipière. Il repensa à Perle, qui l'attendait à quelques rues de là et au plan plus qu'incertain de Loki.

\- Au fait, de quel signal parlait-elle ? demanda t-il à voix haute.

Une immense déflagration détonna à l'intérieur de la prison. _Voilà qui répond à ma question,_ s'amusa t-il. Aussitôt, les cris des soldats se mêlèrent aux gémissements des civils et les passants se dispersèrent, paniqués. Les deux gardes chargés de garder le portail d'argent noir se figèrent, incapables de prendre une décision.

Sinan profita de leur incertitude pour prendre sa chance. Ignorant les bruits autour de lui, il se faufila parmi les passants. Les portes commencèrent à se fermer lentement. Sinan y vit sa chance, et s'élança aussi vite qu'il le put. Avec un bond gracieux, il pénétra dans l'enceinte, sous le regard médusé des gardiens du portail. Les portes claquèrent derrière lui dans un bruit métallique.

Il fut accueilli par le son de la cloche de la cloche d'alarme qui lui vrilla les tympans. Tous les soldats s'activaient pour éteindre le feu causé par l'explosion, si bien que personne ne fit attention à l'intrus.

Les hauts gradés hurlaient aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient pour couvrir le tapage de l'alarme.

\- Hé, vous ! Restez où vous êtes ! menacèrent quelques soldats de l'Inquisition en le voyant.

Ou presque personne. Ignorant leurs ordres, le jeune homme se précipita vers le bâtiment. Son coeur tambourina contre sa cage thoracique tandis que l'adrénaline montait en lui. Repérant une salle isolée, il s'accroupit et se fit discret, le temps que les soldats perdent sa trace.

Après des années passées à échapper à l'Inquisition, qui aurait pu croire qu'il se jette volontairement dans la gueule du loup ?

Loki lui avait fait un rapport assez détaillé pour qu'il puisse se repérer - du moins il l'espérait. Il enfonça la porte d'entrée sans ménagement et fila le long du couloir qui se présentait à lui comme si il avait un démon aux trousses. Des soldats portant des seaux remplis d'eau passèrent près de Sinan, sans pour autant se préoccuper de lui. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de se méfier de lui : il n'était pas rare de voir des mercenaires ou Pilleurs dans les prisons de l'Inquisition. Même si ils n'étaient pas très appréciés parmi les soldats, l'Inquisition les tolérait en raison de leur efficacité dans la traque de Lyfens, qui n'était plus à prouver.

Le jeune homme ralentit l'allure de sa course pour ne pas paraître trop suspicieux. Le stratagème de Loki se révélait étonnamment fructueux : les Inquisiteurs étaient trop occupés à éteindre le feu pour se soucier du jeune Lyfen. D'après sa camarade, les cellules des Lyfens se trouvaient dans l'aile ouest. C'était là-bas qu'il était censé la retrouver. Il espérait ne pas tomber sur la générale Silva ou un autre Jaeger en chemin. 

Pendant qu'il s'engageait dans un nouveau couloir, il se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté cette mission. Etait-ce pour sauver son peuple ?

Non, non, ce n'était pas ça, même si il aurait voulu y croire. Il n'avait aucune raison d'aider Loki, Ifah ou l'Armée d'Umbra. Alors pourquoi ? La réponse était toujours la même. Si il avait accepté, c'était pour se débarrasser de cette culpabilité qui lui collait à la peau. Pour ne plus se sentir impuissant, et pour éviter d'être englouti par ses regrets. Il avait beau essayer de se convaincre du contraire, il ne pouvait échapper à la vérité. Il baissa les yeux, honteux. Loki et Ifah étaient en grave danger et il osait se lamenter sur son sort. C'était pathétique...

_Combien de temps vas-tu hésiter, Sinan ?_

La voix de Petra résonna dans sa tête comme un écho.

_Combien de temps vas-tu laisser les morts dicter ta vie ?_

Le Lyfen se ressaisit. Petra avait raison, il avait passé trop de temps dans l'indécision et la peur. Plus jamais.

Il avança le long du couloir menant à l'aile ouest d'une démarche déterminée. Plus loin dans l'allée, il remarqua des soldats inquisitoriaux inconscients.En s'approchant d'eux, le guerrier comprit aussitôt que Loki était passée par là. Il fouilla les corps et trouva un trousseau de clés à la ceinture d'un des soldats, qu'il fourra dans sa sacoche.

Il poursuivit vers la porte menant aux geôles, à la fois impatient et apeuré par ce qui se trouvait derrière.

La porte renforcée d'or noir avait été habilement crochetée par la voleuse expérimentée qu'était la petite Émeraude.

Sinan poussa doucement le porche, ce qui fit grincer les gonds, et s'engagea dans l'allée bordée de cellules. Il savait que l'Inquisition était cruelle. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de retenir un gémissement d'horreur en voyant l'état de l'aile ouest.

Les oubliettes étaient petites, sales et sombres. Les torches accrochées le long des murs projetaient une faible lumière blanche sur les geôles. Leurs occupants affichaient une mine désespérée, et il remarqua une cavité là où se trouvaient autrefois leurs pierres. Quelques supplications s'élevèrent de derrière les barreaux.

Sinan, pris de pitié, sortit le trousseau de clés et ouvrit la première cellule. L'homme enfermé à l'intérieur mit un instant avant de comprendre qu'il était libre. Bouche bée, il se redressa et tituba vers celui qui l'avait sauvé.

\- Mer-merci, bégaya t-il.

Sinan lui tendit le trousseau en détournant le regard. Il ne voulait pas de gratitude. Il ne la méritait pas.

\- Libérez les autres prisonniers et partez le plus vite possible d'ici.

Le prisonnier murmura un autre "Merci" et se saisit de l'objet. Il voulut s'adresser à son sauveur mais celui-ci était déjà reparti.

Au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'il commençait à perdre patience, Sinan aperçut Aizen en pleine discussion avec un soldat inquisitorial dont il ne voyait pas le visage.

Il se plaqua contre le mur pour éviter d'être repéré. Puis, il dégaina discrètement son cimeterre et s'approcha peu à peu de l'Inquisiteur. Mais le soldat inquisitorial agit avant lui et se jeta sur le colonel, dagues à la main. Aizen para l'assaut in extremis avec son katana.

\- Eugene, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'emporta t-il.

Les lèvres du garde s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé. Sinan reconnut aussitôt Loki, et soupira de soulagement.

\- Qu'il y a t-il, Aizen ? Tu ne me reconnais plus ?

Aizen grinça des dents.

\- Loki. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

L'illusion se dissipa et la petite voleuse remplaça le soldat inquisitorial. Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent du regard, l'un défiant, l'autre implacable.

\- Loki, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? cria Ifah depuis sa cellule. Pars !

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Je suis venue pour te sauver, et je ne partirais pas sans toi.

Le combat commença sur ces mots. Loki attaqua en premier. Elle lança une dague sur l'Inquisiteur, qu'il contra d'un puissant coup.

Puis, elle virevolta autour de son adversaire pour le déstabiliser et souffla une puissante bourrasque sur lui. Grâce à ses pouvoirs et à des années de pratique, Aizen bondit sur le côté avec une rapidité incroyable. Les Ambres pouvaient infliger de la douleur à une cible précise et également prévoir ses mouvements. Un alliage de pouvoirs redoutable. Loki était clairement désavantagée : elle était habituée à se battre en extérieur, et le pouvoir de prédiction des Ambres lui donnait du fil à retordre. Mais ce que son ennemi ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Au moment où Aizen s'apprêtait à contre-attaquer, Sinan sortit de l'ombre et traça une ligne écarlate sur le dos de l'Inquisiteur avec son cimeterre.

Ignorant le sang qui coulait de sa plaie, Fujiwara se retourna avec agilité et abattit sa lame sur l'Améthyste. Sinan recula d'un bond pour ne pas être transpercé. Loki profita de cette distraction pour s'élancer vers la cellule d'Ifah. La porte était déjà ouverte, elle n'eut qu'à entrer.

En deux temps trois mouvements elle trancha les chaînes qui retenaient Ifha captive. Celle-ci se releva en se massant les poignets et estima Loki avec sévérité.

\- Prendre tous ces risques pour me sauver... C'est complètement insensé. Tu as pensé aux conséquences ? s'inquiéta la prêtresse.

\- Même pas un merci ? Tu es cruelle, grommela l'Émeraude. Fais-moi confiance, Ifah. On va s'en sort-

\- Loki, attention ! hurla Sinan, coupant net Loki.

Le katana d'Aizen fendit l'air vers la jeune fille. Elle voulut dégainer ses dagues mais elle savait qu'elle n'en aurait pas le temps. Sa main se tendit vainement vers ses fourreaux. Une silhouette se jeta devant elle pour la protéger.

Comme pétrifiée, elle regarda l'épée se planter dans le ventre de Sinan.


	8. 6. La flamme de la liberté

Lorsque Leone arriva sur le lieu de l'explosion, le feu dévorait déjà l'aile est de la prison. Entre l'évacuation des prisonniers et l'incendie, les Inquisiteurs ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

Une chaîne avait été organisée pour éteindre plus rapidement les flammes, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter le brasier. Des volutes de fumée s'élevaient déjà dans le ciel et recouvraient l'édifice d'un nuage funeste. 

Leone ne perdit pas son calme. Une générale Inquisitrice ne devait jamais perdre son sang-froid. C'était ainsi qu'on l'avait éduquée, et c'était ainsi qu'elle vivait. 

Elle s'approcha d'un pas ferme des soldats qui tentaient désespérément d'éteindre l'incendie. Lorsqu'ils la virent, ils voulurent poser leurs seaux d'eau pour se mettre au garde-à-vous mais la générale les arrêta d'un geste. 

\- Caporale, que se passe t-il ? 

La soldate concernée mit un instant avant de comprendre qu'on s'adressait à elle et répondit aussitôt d'une voix tremblante :

\- Une explosion d'origine inconnue a balayé l'aile est, ma générale ! Nous n'avons aucune victime à déplorer pour l'instant mais le feu continue de faire de ravages. 

Leone passa une main sur son visage, pensive. 

\- D'origine inconnue ? C'est intéressant, murmura t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour son interlocutrice. Qu'en pensez-vous ? 

\- Je... je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'un accident. 

La blonde hocha gravement la tête.

\- Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, caporale. (Puis, d'une voix plus forte, elle lança :) Vous tous, reculez ! Je m'occupe de cet incendie. 

Les soldats rassemblés autour du feu se regardèrent quelques moments, inquiets, avant de reculer pour laisser faire la Jaeger. Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers les flammes, un des soldats qui se tenait près de la caporale demanda d'un air tendu :

\- Que va t-elle faire ? Elle ne pourra pas éteindre le feu toute seule !

Un sourire fugace traversa le visage de la soldate inquisitoriale. 

\- La générale est une Greffée très puissante. Aie confiance en elle. 

À présent, tous les regards étaient tournés vers Leone. Certains étaient sceptiques mais la plupart étaient confiants. Seules les nouvelles recrues ne connaissaient pas la puissance de la générale Silva. Et elles n'allaient pas tarder à la découvrir.

La chaleur devenait de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure que Leone avançait vers la fournaise. Ses yeux étaient humides, la fumée lui brûlait la gorge, pourtant elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle tendit sa main droite et la pierre de Grenat greffée sur son avant-bras rayonna à travers son uniforme. Aussitôt, des fils d'ombre sortirent du sol, formant comme une rosace autour d'elle. Ils se mouvèrent comme un seul être vers le feu, commandés par sa volonté. L'ombre semblait être une extension des membres de la générale. Les soldats lâchèrent leurs seaux, stupéfaits devant cette scène. 

Soudain, un pan de mur, fragilisé par l'explosion, s'effondra. Les Inquisiteurs qui se trouvaient en dessous eurent à peine le temps de voir les pierres fondre sur eux. Ils fermèrent les yeux, incapable de voir la mort en face. Ils attendirent les cris, la douleur infernale annonciatrice d'une lente agonie. 

Mais rien ne vint. 

Quand ils ouvrirent leurs yeux, la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut une gigantesque main d'ombre au-dessus d'eux. La seconde fut qu'ils étaient tous en vie, ce qui ne manqua pas de les surprendre. Ils toisèrent d'un air béat l'Inquisitrice qui leur avait sauvé la vie. Son visage plissé par la concentration était toujours fixé sur le brasier. Aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, la main se retira, ne laissant que des éclats de pierre sur le sol. Sans se soucier du regard de ses congénères, Leone se reconcentra sur sa tâche principale. Les fils filèrent de nouveau vers les flammes. Ils s'enroulèrent autour du feu, comme un serpent étouffant lentement sa proie. Sauf que le serpent en question était d'un noir abyssal et qu'il était autrement plus terrifiant. 

Finalement, lorsque les ombres disparurent, il ne restait des flammes que quelques braises rougeoyantes. La fumée se dissipa enfin, et la jeune femme put voir la cause de l'incendie. Elle s'accroupit pour examiner les débris, et glissa sa main sur le sol. Des traces de poudre, constata t-elle en voyant les marques sur ses doigts.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre qui était le coupable. Peu de personnes savaient maîtriser la poudre : la nouvelle découverte du pays de Seiji, le voisin de Kiran, était encore très dangereuse et difficile à contrôler. Et elle voyait très bien qui était capable de l'utiliser contre l'Inquisition.

\- Encore cette maudite Loki, grogna Leone. 

Elle se tourna vers ses soldats, ses yeux flamboyants de colère. L'incendie n'était qu'une distraction. Loki était venue pour sauver cette misérable prêtresse, elle en mettrait sa main à couper. Et elle avait laissé Aizen là-bas. Elle plaçait une grande confiance en lui mais elle savait aussi que la réputation de Loki n'était pas usurpée. Il fallait agir, et vite. 

\- Vous, fit-elle en désignant quelques gardes, ramenez les prisonniers dans leurs cellules. Les autres, avec moi !

"Tiens bon, Aizen !"

***

Le temps s'était comme arrêté. Les deux adversaires n'osaient pas bouger. Après une éternité, Sinan baissa sa tête tremblante vers la lame qui lui transperçait le flanc. Il regarda le sang s'écouler de sa blessure et former une flaque pourpre sur le sol. Il sentit l'acier traverser sa peau, ses muscles et sa chair avec une facilité déconcertante. 

Puis, avec un gémissement, il recula et s'effondra violemment contre les barreaux de la cellule. Aizen resta figé, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire tandis que Loki poussait un hurlement mêlé de rage et de culpabilité. Ifah tenta de lui attraper le bras pour l'arrêter mais c'était trop tard : elle s'était déjà élancée vers l'Inquisiteur. 

\- Loki, non ! Ne le tue pas ! supplia la prêtresse. 

La jeune fille ignora son amie et bondit sur son adversaire, ses deux dagues en main. 

\- Aizen, je croyais que tu étais différent des autres ! vociféra t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Mais tu es exactement comme eux. Tu es un monstre ! 

Le Greffé sortit de sa torpeur, dégaina son poignard - son arme de dernier recours - et se prépara à parer le coup. Loki fit cingler ses armes dans ses mains et attaqua. Les lames vibrèrent lorsqu'elles s'entrechoquèrent, provoquant une étincelle. 

Aizen recula sous le choc. Loki n'était pas dans son état habituel. En temps normal, elle se serait déjà échappée : elle avait toujours préféré la fuite et les illusions au combat frontal.

Et elle ne l'aurait jamais attaqué aussi violemment. Hors, à cet instant, elle frappait de toutes ses forces et avec la ferme intention de le tuer. Il plongea sur le côté pour éviter une autre attaque mortelle et cria un avertissement. 

\- Loki, je ne veux pas te tuer ! Rends-toi maintenant ou je serais obligé de le faire !

La Lyfen répondit par un autre cri de rage, qui se transforma en hurlement de douleur lorsque l'Inquisiteur utilisa son pouvoir. Son visage exprimait un regret profond mais aussi une détermination sans failles.

Loki tituba; ses jambes dévorées par la souffrance tremblèrent et elle s'affaissa, incapable de tenir debout. Elle lança ses dagues sur son ennemi avec toutes les peines du monde. Aizen les évita sans difficulté et s'avança lentement vers elle, à bout de souffle. 

La jeune fille releva ses yeux haineux vers l'Inquisiteur. Elle aperçut Ifah, penchée sur Sinan pour tenter de le soigner et sentit la culpabilité lui étreindre le coeur. Il était blessé à cause d'elle. Il allait peut-être mourir par sa faute. 

Alors, elle serait responsable de la mort du dernier Améthyste. Et leur dernier espoir allait s'envoler aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Elle se maudit d'avoir été aussi imprudente. Sa négligence du danger finirait par la perdre. Et c'était exactement ce qui était en train d'arriver. Pyrrha, Claude, tout le monde... Je suis désolée. 

\- Si tu veux me tuer, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, sale Inquisiteur.

Aizen rangea son poignard dans le fourreau sur sa jambe. La douleur tiraillait toujours les jambes de Loki mais elle était moins insoutenable. Le jeune homme semblait hésiter, ce qui n'échappa aux yeux de la voleuse. 

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas te tuer. Seulement te stopper. 

\- Si tu ne me tues pas maintenant, un de tes amis Inquisiteurs le fera. Quelle différence ? 

\- Tu n'es qu'une enfant. Ils seront cléments, lâcha t-il sans vraiment y croire. 

Loki éclata d'un rire sans joie. Elle tenta de se relever mais impossible, la douleur lui tailladait également les bras. Elle entendit un grognement étouffé non loin d'elle mais n'y fit pas attention. 

\- Tu te mens à toi-même, Aizen. Tu n'aimes pas ce que tu fais et tu sais très bien que l'Inquisition n'agit pas pour le bien du peuple. Alors pourquoi continues-tu sur cette voie ? 

\- Tu ne me connais pas, répondit t-il en serrant les poings. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, ni ce que j'ai vécu. Ne prétends pas le contraire. Si je suis un Inquisiteur, c'est pour une bonne raison. Parce que je l'ai choisi. L'Inquisition peut sauver ce monde en perdition, j'en suis persuadé. 

\- Ce n'est pas en arrachant les pierres des Lyfens ou en enfermant ceux qui s'opposent à vous que vous sauverez le monde, railla l'illusionniste. 

Les deux adversaires s'affrontèrent du regard puis un bruit sur sa droite attira l'attention du Jaeger. Il se tourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Sa main glissa instinctivement vers son poignard mais il ne put l'atteindre à temps. 

Sinan s'élança sur lui, le katana de son ennemi dans la main. Du sang brillait sur sa tunique noire et sur la lame du sabre. L'Améthyste grognait de douleur à chaque pas mais sa rancoeur était plus forte que sa blessure. 

Un homme normal aurait été bien incapable de se relever après une blessure pareille. Mais Sinan n'était pas un homme comme les autres et Aizen n'allait pas tarder à l'apprendre. D'un coup parfaitement exécuté, il abattit le manche de l'arme sur la nuque du Greffé.

Aizen, assommé, s'effondra aux pieds de l'Améthyste. Ce dernier respirait avec difficulté et dut s'appuyer sur le sabre pour ne pas faire de même. 

La souffrance disparut aussitôt et Loki en profita pour se précipiter vers son acolyte, rongée par l'inquiétude. 

En passant, elle jeta un regard méprisant à l'Inquisiteur inconscient puis examina la blessure du Lyfen. Elle était entourée d'un cercle de sang à peine séché, mais semblait moins grave qu'elle ne le pensait. Au fait, elle semblait presque guérie. 

\- Comment va ta blessure ? s'enquit-elle, partagée entre l'étonnement et l'inquiétude. 

Ce fut Ifah qui lui répondit. Sinan était trop épuisé pour le faire. 

\- Je l'ai scellée avec mes pouvoirs. Il a toujours besoin de soins mais au moins, il ne se videra pas de son sang. 

Loki poussa un soupir de soulagement. Son espoir ne s'était pas complètement envolé. 

\- Je suis désolée, c'est moi qui t'ai embarqué dans cette histoire... 

Le jeune Lyfen porta sa main à sa blessure et répliqua entre deux grimaces :

\- Garde tes excuses pour toi. J'ai choisi de venir en connaissant les risques.

Il respirait anormalement vite. Haletant, il cracha de la bile ensanglantée. Parler lui demandait un effort surhumain. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Loki posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait la gorge.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvée ?

L'Améthyste eut un faible sourire. 

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je crois que... j'ai vu assez de personnes mourir. 

Même si l'intervention d'Ifah lui avait sauvé la vie, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Si on lui avait demandé de soulever une pierre, il en aurait été incapable. 

Ses mains tremblantes lâchèrent le katana et il manqua de tomber mais fut rattrapé aussitôt par Loki. Elle plaça le bras de son nouvel ami autour de son cou pour le soutenir. 

\- On devrait y aller avant que les renforts n'arrivent, les pressa Ifah. 

Loki voulut accélérer mais Sinan ne bougeait pas. Lorsque la jeune fille examina son visage, il chuchota faiblement :

\- Où sont les autres prisonniers ? 

Loki tourna sa tête vers l'allée de cellules derrière eux. Des dizaines de paires d'yeux les observaient. Une étincelle d'espoir brillait dans certains tandis que d'autres étaient dévorés par la détresse. 

\- Suivez-nous si vous voulez quitter cette maudite prison ! 

Les prisonniers se consultèrent du regard mais n'hésitèrent pas très longtemps. D'une démarche déterminée, ils emboitèrent le pas à leur sauveur. Ils avaient peut-être une chance de s'échapper de cet enfer. 

Une chance de retrouver la liberté.


	9. 7. Notre dernier espoir

Sinan devait avancer. Chaque pas lui coûtait mais il devait continuer à avancer. Il n'avait pas le choix. Loki le soutenait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Sa blessure scellée lui faisait toujours aussi mal, et ce malgré les efforts d'Ifah pour réduire la douleur. 

\- Tiens bon, Sinan ! On va sortir de là, je te le promets, l'encouragea la petite Émeraude d'une voix désespérée. 

Il était trop occupé à rester éveillé pour lui répondre. Ses yeux peinaient à rester ouverts, il luttait pour ne pas s'effondrer. Loki s'arrêta en voyant l'état de son ami. Elle tenait à le ménager pour ne pas qu'il s'évanouisse dans ses bras. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si il était blessé. Elle profita de leur pause pour ramasser rapidement ses deux dagues qui traînaient au sol et pour les ranger dans leurs fourreaux. 

L'homme sauvé par Sinan s'approcha d'eux. Sa démarche était encore chancelante et de vilaines cicatrices barraient son corps. Ses yeux étaient presque blancs, signe de sa quasi-cécité. Il ressemble plus à un mort-vivant qu'à un homme, songea tristement Loki. Elle frissonna en pensant qu'elle aurait pu finir comme lui si elle était restée à Lomel. Rien que l'idée de perdre sa pierre lui était insoutenable. 

\- Nous devrions tuer l'Inquisiteur avant qu'il ne se réveille, proposa t-il. Il ne nous causera plus de problèmes ainsi. 

Ses yeux brillants de reconnaissance cherchèrent l'approbation de Sinan mais il n'obtint pour réponse qu'un gémissement. Il se tourna alors vers Ifah et Loki, qui le fixaient, choquées. 

\- On ne va quand même pas tuer un homme à terre ! protesta la voleuse. 

Elle en voulait à Aizen d'avoir blessé Sinan mais pas au point de l'assassiner alors qu'il était inconscient. Lors de leur affrontement, elle avait essayé de le tuer et elle le regrettait déjà. Sous la colère, elle était capable d'horribles choses. Elle savait qu'Aizen n'était pas une mauvaise personne : il avait essayé de la blesser, oui, mais pas mortellement. Elle aurait survécu au coup que Sinan avait pris pour elle. Le visage de son interlocuteur se fronça sous le coup de la colère. 

\- Ils ne se gênent pas pour le faire ! Pourquoi ne pas nous venger quand nous en avons l'occasion ? Penses à tous les nôtres qui sont morts par leur faute et dis moi que tu ne veux pas les tuer ! 

Ifah posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de l'homme. 

\- Je suis d'accord avec Loki. Prouvons que nous sommes meilleurs qu'eux et laissons cet homme vivre. 

Il grogna de mécontentement mais n'insista pas. 

\- Je me fie à votre jugement, prêtresse. Mais nous risquons de le regretter. 

Ifah planta son regard bleu dans les yeux du prisonnier. 

\- J'ai passé ma vie à avoir des regrets. Un de plus, un de moins, ça ne change rien. 

Un autre détenu s'avança. Sinan, toujours sonné, crut rêver en voyant une queue de chat s'agiter derrière l'homme. Il n'avait jamais vu de Fenrir en chair et en os et il n'aurait jamais pensé que la première fois qu'il en verrait un, ce serait dans une prison de l'Inquisition.

La vie était vraiment surprenante. Il y a un an, il n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver dans une situation pareille : blessé, à moitié inconscient, entouré d'une prêtresse de l'Ordre du Soleil, d'une petite voleuse et d'anciens prisonniers. 

\- Peut-être qu'ils nous laisseront sortir si nous le prenons en otage ? 

Les yeux de Loki étaient si écarquillés qu'ils semblaient prêts à sortir de leurs orbites. 

\- Mais vous êtes tous fous, ma parole ! Silva nous tuera tous si nous faisons ça ! Laissez tomber vos conneries et partons vite !

À peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que des cris et des cliquetis d'armures se firent entendre à l'autre bout de l'allée. La peur reprit le dessus et les prisonniers s'enfuirent vers leur porte de sortie. Loki, Ifah et Sinan ne tardèrent pas à les suivre. Malheureusement, la blessure ralentissait l'Améthyste et l'empêchait de courir. 

Au moment où la Lyfen de Saphir comprit qu'ils ne pourraient pas échapper aux Inquisiteurs, une flèche fusa vers Loki, qui dégaina juste à temps pour la dévier. Les gardes étaient arrivés dans l'allée de cellules où se trouvaient les fugitifs. 

La lueur des torches accrochées au mur faisait briller leurs armures recouvertes d'or noir. Tous portaient une épée marquée du sceau de l'Inquisition à la taille et pointaient leur arc ou leur arbalète sur les Lyfens. Loki lâcha une injure tandis que les soldats s'approchaient d'eux. 

La situation n'était pas vraiment en leur avantage : Sinan, leur plus grand atout était blessé, la prêtresse était affaiblie par la torture et elle-même n'était pas en très grande forme. Son combat contre Aizen l'avait vidée de son énergie mais elle ne comptait pas abandonner pour autant. En réfléchissant à un plan d'attaque, elle lâcha Sinan et dicta à son amie :

\- Prends soin de lui. Je m'occupe d'eux. 

Ifah passa le bras de Sinan autour de son cou et hocha la tête pour signifier son accord. La petite voleuse se précipita presque aussitôt vers les gardes, ce qui les prit au dépourvu. 

Celui penché sur Aizen fut le premier à tomber. Un coup de pied sur la tête suffit à le mettre hors de combat. Avec un sourire espiègle, Loki s'attaqua au reste des soldats. L'un d'eux essaya de la trancher en deux avec son arme mais c'était peine perdue. La voleuse était bien trop rapide pour eux. Elle se glissa entre les lames et les flèches, dansa pour esquiver des coups de poings, bondit sur ses assaillants avec l'élégance d'une acrobate. Une acrobate qui se jouait de ses ennemis comme de la gravité.

Sinan était sidéré par sa puissance. Il n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi agile qu'elle. En jetant un coup d'oeil à Ifah, il aperçut un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage. La prêtresse n'essayait même pas de cacher sa fierté. 

\- Tuez-la ! hurla rageusement un soldat inquisitorial.

Trop tard, plus de la moitié de ses hommes étaient déjà tombés. Il grimaça et se jeta dans la mêlée. Son épée fendit l'air et s'abattit sur Loki. Le soldat eut un sourire cruel en voyant le regard horrifié de sa victime et son arme transperça... une illusion. Il regarda avec perplexité sa lame puis la silhouette, qui disparut dans une lueur émeraude. Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était déjà assommé. 

Les derniers Inquisiteurs debout furent moins chanceux et reçurent chacun une dague dans le genou, une des seules parties de leur corps qui n'était pas recouverte par leur armure. Ils tombèrent en hurlant et l' Émeraude les envoya aussitôt rejoindre leurs amis au pays des rêves. Le combat terminé, elle reprit ses dagues, se frotta les mains avec satisfaction et retourna auprès de ses camarades d'infortune. 

Derrière elle, sans qu'elle ne le remarque, un Inquisiteur rampa vers son arbalète. En grognant, il la leva et tira son dernier carreau sur Loki. Ifah réagit in extremis. Tandis que sa pierre s'illuminait, elle tendit un bras et traça une ligne dans l'air. Aussitôt, son pouvoir jaillit sous la forme d'un fil d'eau et coupa en deux le carreau avec une précision remarquable. L'Inquisiteur s'affaissa, à bout de forces. 

La jeune fille regarda le carreau qui avait failli lui coûter la vie avant de pivoter vers la prêtresse, encore chamboulée. Les regards des deux femmes se croisèrent et nulle n'eut besoin de parler pour exprimer sa reconnaissance à l'autre. 

\- Tu es vraiment imprudente, sourit faiblement Sinan. Je pensais qu'une voleuse ferait plus attention à ses arrières. 

La guerrière haussa un sourcil.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis jeté sur un Jaeger en étant blessé, répliqua t-elle. 

\- Un Jaeger ? 

\- C'est une unité de l'Inquisition uniquement composée de Greffés. Ils sont aussi collants que des courtisanes accrochées à un noble mais ils sont aussi très forts. Pour te dire, si on a vaincu Aizen, c'est parce qu'il a baissé sa garde...

Sinan, dont la vue se brouillait de plus en plus, observa ses deux camarades. Ils étaient en piteux état : les trois Lyfens étaient épuisés, au milieu du territoire ennemi, sans garantie d'en sortir en vie. Un cri d'horreur brisa le silence qui s'était installé. 

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? questionna Ifah.

Un frisson remonta le long du dos de Sinan. 

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir, fit l'Améthyste. 

Sur ces mots, le petit groupe quitta l'allée et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la prison. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir ce qui était advenu des prisonniers fugitifs : aucune fenêtre n'était visible.

L'état de Sinan ne cessait de s'aggraver. Son coeur battait anormalement vite et il était sur le point de s'évanouir. Après ce qu'il leur sembla une éternité, ils débouchèrent sur une allée donnant sur une porte à double battant. 

\- Voici notre porte de sortie ! s'exclama Loki. 

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte, retirèrent la planche de bois qui la retenait et l'ouvrirent, soulagés de pouvoir quitter la prison. 

Ce qu'ils virent les horrifia. Tous les évadés étaient plaqués au sol, menottés par des chaînes en or noir et maîtrisés par des soldats inquisitoriaux. Certains étaient sérieusement blessés et saignaient abondamment. Au centre se tenait Leone Silva, dont la chevelure sauvage étincelait sous le soleil brillant. Son uniforme était recouvert de cendres et l'épée qu'elle serrait dans son poing était souillée de sang. Elle ressemble à un dragon, pensa Sinan. 

\- Vous voilà enfin, finit-elle par déclarer. Je vous attendais. 

Loki dégaina derechef ses dagues et les tendit devant elle. Des Inquisiteurs pointèrent immédiatement leur armes vers les Lyfens. Ifah recula et sentit son pouvoir affluer dans ses veines, prête à combattre. Sinan porta sa main à la poignée de son cimeterre en déglutissant. Il doutait de pouvoir en faire usage dans son état actuel. Mais il n'allait sûrement pas se laisser faire sans combattre. 

\- Vous êtes encerclés. Rendez-vous maintenant et il n'y aura aucun blessé, les prévint-elle d'une voix calme qui contrastait avec ses yeux brûlants de haine. 

Pour toute réponse, Loki cracha aux pieds de la générale. Les Inquisiteurs émirent un hoquet d'horreur mais Leone ne s'en formalisa pas. 

\- Très bien... Je vous aurai prévenus, Lyfens. 

Le dernier mot était prononcé avec tout le mépris qu'elle pouvait exprimer. 

\- Tu veux nous attraper ? Viens nous chercher ! lança la voleuse. 

La générale se tourna vers ses soldats. 

\- Tuez les prisonniers. 

Sous les yeux impuissants du groupe, les Inquisiteurs levèrent leurs armes vers les évadés enchaînés. 

\- NON ! hurlèrent en choeur Loki, Ifah et les prisonniers. 

Un geyser d'eau et une puissante bourrasque balayèrent la cour en même temps. La double attaque prit les soldats par surprise mais pas Leone, qui invoqua à nouveau ses ombres pour les protéger. 

Leurs pouvoirs combinés s'échouèrent vainement contre la protection infaillible de la Jaeger. Les deux guerrières de l'Armée d'Umbra grimacèrent. Leur assaut n'avait eu aucun effet alors même qu'elles avaient mis toutes leurs forces dans cette attaque. Elles n'avaient aucune chance contre la générale. Ce fut leur conclusion commune, qu'elles ne partagèrent néanmoins pas à l'oral. 

\- Tant que je serais en vie, personne ne touchera à mes soldats ! 

Ignorant les prisonniers et les gardes gémissants autour d'elle, Leone envoya son ombre sur les trois Lyfens d'un geste de la main. Elle rampa vers eux et d'un seule attaque, les envoya s'écraser contre le mur de l'aile ouest. Le choc fut extrêmement violent. 

La douleur de sa blessure doublée à celle du choc fit hurler l'Améthyste comme un démené. Il s'affaissa et ses yeux se brouillèrent. Non, pas encore ! Pitié... Son être entier gémissait, la douleur envahissait chaque partie de son corps. Il ferma les yeux, priant pour que la douleur parte. En proie au désespoir, il sentit sa conscience s'envoler lentement, sans pouvoir rien faire pour la retenir. 

Sinan, fit une voix familière dans son esprit. N'affronte pas la douleur. Accueille-la comme une amie. Elle ne sera une alliée que si tu arrives à la dompter.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement.

La douleur était toujours présente mais sa vision était revenue à la normale. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la silhouette inanimée de Loki. Sa poitrine se soulevait faiblement et du sang coulait de sa tempe mais elle était en vie. La seconde fut la prêtresse qui se dressait devant eux comme un rempart. Une protection d'eau était dressée autour d'eux, morcelée par les assauts des fils d'ombre de Silva et par les flèches. 

Mais malgré les assauts incessants et ses côtes brisées, Ifah tenait bon. Ses cheveux bleus tournoyaient autour d'elle comme une auréole d'eau et son regard était celui d'une personne qui n'avait rien à perdre. Lorsqu'elle remarqua Sinan, elle souffla :

\- Prends Loki avec toi et partez d'ici. Vous... (Elle s'interrompit, à bout de souffle) vous ne pouvez pas mourir ici. 

La barrière faiblit, l'obligeant à utiliser ses dernières forces pour la reconstituer. Elle planta ses ongles dans la paume de sa main pour se forcer à rester éveillée. Si elle s'évanouissait ici, Loki et Sinan allaient être capturés. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose arriver. L'Améthyste se releva en prenant appui sur ses mains mais retomba aussitôt. 

Une idée naquit dans l'esprit de la Lyfen à l'instant où la barrière éclata. La prêtresse concentra son pouvoir en un seul point et scinda l'eau en une multitude de fils, imitant la technique de son adversaire. Les yeux de Leone s'écartèrent de surprise. L'eau fondit vers les Inquisiteurs et s'enroula autour de l'ombre qui tentait de l'arrêter. 

\- Prenez ça ! cria la Saphir. 

L'Inquisitrice ne mit pas longtemps à reprendre son sang froid habituel. D'un geste, elle rassembla les liens d'ombre en une forme unie et balaya l'eau comme s'il s'agissait d'un insecte. 

Ifah posa un genou au sol, exténuée. Elle était épuisée et la générale ne montrait toujours aucun signe de fatigue. Que devaient-ils faire pour en venir à bout ? 

Les fils d'ombre se rapprochèrent d'elle, leur bords aiguisés comme les crocs d'un loup claquèrent dans l'air. Ifah pensa à fermer les yeux mais elle renonça à cette idée. Si elle devait mourir, elle regarderait la mort droit dans les yeux. 

\- Ifah... gémit Sinan, impuissant. 

Il tendit vainement la main vers elle. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir une personne mourir devant ses yeux en sachant qu'il aurait pu la sauver. Il ferma son poing et se releva une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, il allait la sauver. 

Une gigantesque onde de choc creusa un profond sillon dans la terre, annihila les fils d'ombre et détruisit une partie du rempart entourant la prison. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Sinan. Sa pierre comme ses yeux brillaient d'une lumière violette éclatante mais il ne semblait pas contrôler son pouvoir. 

\- Un Améthyste ?! s'horrifia la Greffée. C'est impossible ! 

Une nouvelle énergie pulsait en lui. Elle était éphémère, mais suffisante pour qu'il se tienne debout. Sa main s'inonda de pouvoir mauve qui fusa vers ses ennemis. Les geôliers ne purent esquiver les nuées violettes. Elles rentrèrent dans leur tête, rendant leurs yeux entièrement blancs. 

Leone se jeta sur le côté et prit un bouclier en or noir qui traînait par terre pour se protéger. Une nuée tenta de s'infiltrer en elle mais elle utilisa le second pouvoir des Grenats pour lui échapper : l'intangibilité. 

\- Attaquez la générale ! ordonna Sinan aux soldats possédés. 

Les gardes lui obéirent et pointèrent leurs armes sur elle. Les prisonniers en profitèrent pour s'enfuir vers le trou béant dans la muraille. Leone recula, folle de rage. La situation échappait complètement à son contrôle et elle détestait cette sensation. Une épée passa au travers de son corps intangible. Sa respiration s'accéléra ainsi que son rythme cardiaque. 

Sinan saisit Loki et la serra contre lui avant de prendre la main d'Ifah pour la forcer à courir. La sortie se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait pas s'effondrer maintenant. Allez ! s'encouragea t-il. On peut le faire ! 

Alors qu'ils franchissaient le trou, il sentit la main d'Ifah glisser hors d'atteinte de la sienne. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, il aperçut une main d'ombre qui lui agrippait la jambe et qui la tirait vers la générale. Il voulut à nouveau l'attraper mais la Saphir créa un mur d'eau pour l'en empêcher. 

\- Allez-y ! Maintenant ! 

La gorge nouée, Sinan continua de courir tandis que Loki commençait à se réveiller dans ses bras. Il manqua de trébucher plusieurs fois mais ne s'arrêta pas. Les passants s'écartaient pour le laisser passer et il renversa plusieurs étals sans même le remarquer. Quand il stoppa enfin sa course effrénée, il se laissa tomber et utilisa ses dernières forces pour siffler. Loki ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se redressa. 

\- Sinan, que s'est-il passé ? Où est Ifah ? 

Une larme coula sur la joue du jeune homme avant de finir sa course sur les pavés. 

\- Je suis désolé... 

Il ferma les yeux et le dernier bruit qu'il entendit fut le hennissement de Perle doublé au hurlement de désespoir de Loki.


	10. 8. L'héritage de Petra

Sinan se réveilla en sursaut. Son coeur tambourinait si fort contre sa poitrine qu'il semblait prêt à éclater et son corps était agité de tremblements incontrôlables. Que faisait-il ici ? Que s'était-il passé avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse ? 

Des dizaines de questions fourmillaient dans son esprit mais aucune réponse ne lui parvenait. Le jeune homme jeta des coups d'oeil inquiets autour de lui. L'endroit où il se trouvait n'était pareil à nul autre : un sol d'une blancheur immaculée s'étendait vers l'horizon sous un ciel d'azur et de lumière. 

A la fois tendu et époustouflé par la beauté du paysage, il se redressa et fut surpris de ne ressentir aucune douleur. Il tâta sa blessure au flanc avant de réaliser que cette dernière ne lui faisait plus mal. A ce moment précis, tous les souvenirs revinrent brusquement. Sa blessure, leur évasion, le sacrifice d'Ifah.

Il prit sa tête dans ses bras, accablé par son incompétence. Peu importe ses efforts, il était incapable de sauver qui que ce soit. Il ramena ses jambes contre lui et dut se faire violence pour ne pas hurler de désespoir. Il était furieux contre lui-même et surtout contre le monde. Le monde qui lui avait tout pris et qui continuait de tout lui prendre. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter une telle souffrance ? Pourquoi devait-il subir toutes ces pertes ? Pourquoi devait-il être seul ? 

Alors qu'il sentait le désespoir prendre le dessus, une main secourable apparut devant lui.

\- Tu n'es pas seul, Sinan. Tu ne l'as jamais été. 

Le Lyfen leva sa tête vers son interlocutrice et sursauta en voyant l'Héroïne de l'Améthyste. Il attrapa la main et se leva. 

\- Petra ? Quel est cet endroit ?

Sinan était captivé par la pierre d'Améthyste qui rayonnait sur son front. 

\- Ceci est le Sanctuaire. 

\- Le Sanctuaire ? répéta t-il, perplexe. 

Petra baissa la tête et soupira. 

\- Ta mère ne t'a donc rien dit sur notre peuple ? Sur nos pouvoirs ? 

Sinan se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Cassandra avait toujours été très vague à propos des Améthystes et elle n'avait jamais voulu l'entraîner à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, si bien qu'il était persuadé que ses ennemis en savaient plus sur son peuple que lui-même. Jusqu'à maintenant, il ignorait même l'existence de cet endroit. 

Il savait seulement que les Améthystes étaient les seuls Lyfens capable de léguer leur pierre par le sang et que leurs capacités étaient très spéciales. Après la perte de sa mère, il n'avait presque jamais utilisé ses aptitudes, par peur de l'Inquisition mais également par peur de perdre le contrôle. 

Le jeune homme avait essayé d'enfouir ses dons et sa véritable nature au fond de lui pendant des années. De ce fait, il craignait autant les Inquisiteurs que ses propres pouvoirs. 

\- Le Sanctuaire est un endroit auxquels seuls les Améthystes peuvent accéder. Les âmes de tous les nôtres qui ont péri s'y trouvent. 

Comme pour accompagner ses mots, des centaines de silhouettes floues se formèrent derrière la guerrière. Leurs traits étaient impossibles à discerner mais sur chacune chatoyait une pierre d'Améthyste. 

Le jeune homme lâcha un glapissement de surprise. Toutes ces personnes étaient ses ancêtres. Il ignorait leurs noms, leurs origines ou ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Mais ils vivaient à travers lui. Une étincelle d'espoir naquit dans les yeux du Lyfen et il scruta les silhouettes dans l'espoir d'y reconnaître celle de Cassandra. 

\- Ma mère est ici ? demanda t-il d'une voix tremblante. 

L'Héroïne détourna le regard. 

\- Non. Cassandra n'est pas morte. 

Sinan poussa un soupir de soulagement. Sa mère, qu'il croyait partie pour de bon, était en vie ! Son père, son oncle, sa soeur et tellement d'autres étaient morts mais tout n'était pas perdu pour autant. 

\- Mais son sort n'est pas plus enviable, reprit-elle. 

Sinan se figea. L'espoir disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Le chagrin et la peur s'engouffrèrent à nouveau dans une faille de son coeur. 

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? 

Le silence de Petra fut très parlant. Les yeux de Sinan s'agrandirent d'horreur. Il recula de quelques pas, abattu. 

\- Non... C'est impossible... 

C'était évident, tellement évident. Mais l'idée était si révoltante qu'il l'avait toujours éloignée. Il connaissait la vérité depuis longtemps mais il refusait de l'accepter. 

\- Sa pierre... a servi à une Greffe... conclut-il avec horreur. 

Pour son plus grand malheur, la femme hocha douloureusement la tête. Les secondes suivantes s'écoulèrent avec un lenteur infinie. La douleur qui le traversait n'était pas une douleur physique. Elle était impalpable. Elle était cruelle. Elle était incurable et le dévorait de l'intérieur, se nourrissant de sa haine pour grandir. C'était une blessure qui refusait de guérir, un brasier qui le brûlait un peu plus chaque jour. C'était le brasier de la vengeance. 

\- Sinan, je comprends ce que tu ressens... commença la jeune femme. 

\- C'est faux, vous ne comprenez rien ! hurla t-il. Toutes les personnes que j'ai jamais aimées sont mortes et je n'ai rien pu faire pour les sauver ! Malgré tous mes efforts, malgré mes pouvoirs, je suis incapable d'en sauver un seul ! Ils se sont sacrifiés pour moi... Et pourquoi ? (Ses poings se serrèrent.) Pour que je puisse mener une vie de vagabond ? Pour que je passe mon temps à m'enfuir ? Non ! Ils comptaient sur moi pour libérer les Lyfens... mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne connais même pas mes propres pouvoirs, je suis incapable de les utiliser et c'est moi qui devrais sauver le monde ? 

Sa tirade finie, il baissa la tête. Il attendit une réponse acerbe mais le regard de Petra n'exprimait que du regret et de la compassion. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. 

\- Tu te trompes sur bien des points, mon garçon. J'ai perdu beaucoup d'êtres aimés et j'ai appris à mes dépends qu'on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. Mais avec le temps, j'ai appris à dompter la souffrance. Tu devrais faire de même, si tu ne veux pas finir consumé par elle. 

L'Améthyste caressa avec douceur la joue de son descendant. Sa longue queue-de-cheval sombre dansait derrière elle au rythme de ses mouvements.

\- Si je pouvais la dompter, je le ferais, avoua t-il, le coeur serré. Mais elle est trop forte. Je n'y arrive pas. 

Sa voix exprimait une profonde amertume. Ses épaules se voutèrent et ses yeux se fermèrent sous l'assaut des mauvais souvenirs. Il a abandonné, remarqua tristement Petra. Le pauvre garçon avait tant souffert et elle n'avait pas été là pour le soutenir. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. Lui était fait de chair et de sang, elle n'était qu'un souvenir d'une autre époque, un fantôme, une rémanence.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dans ce Sanctuaire ? la questionna t-il soudainement, sans doute pour changer de sujet.

Petra eut un petit rire sans joie. 

\- Depuis presque un millénaire. Je suis née, j'ai vécu et je suis morte avec chaque Améthyste ayant jamais existé. J'ai vécu des centaines de vies à travers eux et j'ai attendu le second héritier de Cosmos pendant des siècles. Et te voilà enfin. Je n'osais plus espérer. 

Les sourcils du guerrier se froncèrent et il s'écarta de l'Héroïne. 

\- Moi, l'Héritier de Cosmos ? Non, vous devez vous tromper.

\- Tu doutes donc de ma parole ? s'amusa t-elle.

Le jeune homme passa sa main sur son front, perturbé. 

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que... je ne comprends pas. Est-ce pour cette raison que l'or noir n'a aucun effet sur moi ? Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? 

Et surtout, pourquoi personne ne m'en a parlé ? rajouta t-il intérieurement. Il se demanda alors qui connaissait sa véritable identité. Sa mère lui avait-elle caché cette information intentionnellement ? Plus le temps passait, plus il commençait à douter d'elle. 

Elle ne lui avait rien dit sur leur peuple et ne lui avait pas appris à contrôler son pouvoir, le laissant seul et désemparé face à ses plus grandes peurs. Si elle lui avait menti toute sa vie, à qui devait-il se fier ? Il n'avait plus personne pour le guider. Personne, à part Petra. 

\- J'aurais voulu te le dire plus tôt mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion, répondit la jeune femme en lisant ses pensées. Ta mère a coupé notre lien peu après ta naissance. J'ai tenté maintes fois de t'appeler mais Cassandra m'en a empêché. Après sa... disparition, il aurait dû être renoué mais tu a refoulé tes pouvoirs et je n'ai pas pu t'approcher. Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que j'ai pu rétablir notre lien. C'est sûrement pour cette raison que notre renouement a été si violent. 

Les pensées de Sinan étaient en effervescence. Tout s'expliquait. Petra était l'instigatrice des voix qu'il entendait depuis l'enfance. Elle avait essayé de rétablir leur liaison pendant toutes ces années mais sa mère l'avait arrêtée. Le jeune homme savait qu'elle n'aurait pas fait ça sans une bonne raison. 

\- Elle voulait me protéger, comprit-il. Ma mère ne voulait pas que je porte le fardeau des Améthystes, ni celui de l'héritage de Cosmos. Elle a fait tout ça pour moi. Pour me sauver.

Ironiquement, les actions de Cassandra avaient eu l'effet inverse. Au lieu de le sauver, elles l'avaient condamné. Si Sinan voulait survivre, si il voulait se battre, il devait apprendre à se contrôler. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le faire. 

\- Petra, dites-moi tout ce que vous savez sur notre peuple ! Apprenez-moi à utiliser mes pouvoirs ! supplia le guerrier. 

Un sourire fier éclaira le visage de l'Héroïne, tandis que les silhouettes des Améthystes précédents disparaissaient autour d'elle. 

\- Tu es sur la bonne voie, mon garçon. Mais je crois qu'on t'attend de l'autre côté. 

Aussitôt, une lumière vive lui brûla les yeux et le sol céda sous ses pieds. Il tendit la main vainement vers son ancêtre en hurlant son nom. 

\- Courage, Héritier de Cosmos. Tu en auras bien besoin. 

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'il perçut avant de se réveiller pour de bon. Lorsque Sinan émergea de son sommeil, il mit quelques instants à comprendre où il était. Il se trouvait dans une pièce lumineuse, décorée par quelques tapisseries aux couleurs sombres et soutenue par des murs en pierre. A peine eut-il le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il fut accueilli par une puissante étreinte. 

\- Sinan, tu t'es enfin réveillé ! s'exclama Loki en se jetant sur lui.

Il hésita quelques instants avant de lui rendre son accolade.

\- Ça fait deux jours que tu dors, espèce d'imbécile ! J'avais peur que tu ne te réveilles pas !

Sinan posa sa tête contre son épaule et murmura un pitoyable "Je suis désolé...". Ils restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre pendant un long moment avant de se séparer.

\- Tu es blessée ? demanda t-il, inquiet. 

La voleuse paraissait en pleine forme, malgré les bandages qui entouraient sa tête et ses bras. 

\- Oh, ça ? fit-elle en pointant ses blessures. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien. Toi par contre, tu as failli y passer. Heureusement que tu as pensé à appeler ton cheval avant de t'évanouir ! Sans elle, je n'aurais jamais pu te ramener ici. 

Sinan remercia mentalement Perle pour sa loyauté. Puis, il se redressa et posa la question qui le taraudait depuis son réveil. 

\- Où sommes-nous exactement ? 

Loki fit un sourire malicieux à son ami. 

\- Bienvenue dans la Forteresse d'Obsidienne, siège de l'Armée de l'Umbra !


	11. 9. La Lame Pourpre

**Le même jour.**

Le soleil venait de se lever lorsque l'Armée d'Umbra attaqua le camp de Soburn. Quelques soldats de l'Inquisition gardaient l'entrée, prêts à réagir au moindre bruit suspect. Des tentes contenant des rations, des armes et des officiers supérieurs étaient dressées derrière eux. L'Inquisition exhibait fièrement sa puissance, sans que personne n'y trouve rien à redire. Personne sauf l'Armée d'Umbra.

Les soldats ne virent rien venir. Ni les flèches silencieuses qui transpercèrent leurs uniformes, ni les silhouettes qui fondirent sur eux.

La première était celle d'une jeune femme. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge écarlate, comme le sang qui coulait le long de son épée, et ses yeux d'or étaient ceux d'une guerrière endurcie par la dureté de la vie.

Elle combattait habilement, utilisant son bouclier doré pour parer les assauts ennemis et son épée ainsi que ses pouvoirs de Rubis pour contre-attaquer. Une armure légère la protégeait des assauts mais quelques ecchymoses s'étaient déjà formées sur son corps. Son nom était Pyrrha Ignis mais elle était plus connue par l'Inquisition sous le surnom de Lame Pourpre.

La seconde silhouette était celle d'un homme mûr. Une hachette pendait à sa ceinture et il portait une arbalète, son arme fétiche, dans ses mains. Ses cheveux châtains étaient noués en une queue-de-cheval et malgré la jeunesse de ses traits, une lueur de sagesse et d'intelligence brillait intensément dans ses yeux rouges.

Une légère barbe parcourait son visage bienveillant, qui affichait une profonde fatigue. Une broche représentant une vouivre, le symbole de la famille Crowley, retenait la cape qui recouvrait ses épaules et une obsidienne luisait sur son avant-bras.

Les deux combattants se soutenaient mutuellement, comblant les faiblesses et lacunes de l'autre. Pyrrha attaquait au corps au corps tandis que son allié s'occupait des ennemis éloignés.

Les premiers soldats s'effondrèrent. D'autres sortirent des tentes, alertés par les gémissements de leurs camarades. 

\- Que se passe t-il ? demanda l'un d'eux, paniqué.

Les officiers se figèrent lorsqu'ils virent les intrus. Aucun doute n'était permis : c'était bel et bien Pyrrha Ignis et son bras droit Claudius Crowley qui se tenaient devant eux.

\- Sonnez l'alerte ! L'Armée d'Umbra est ici ! hurla un officier.

La femme fit danser son épée autour d'elle, à la fois élégante et dévastatrice, à l'image de sa propriétaire. Les officiers déglutirent, estimèrent leurs chances de survie - qui étaient plutôt basses, si ce n'est inexistantes - et s'enfuirent aussitôt. Il suffit d'une seule boule de feu pour les mettre à terre.

Un sourire empreint de fierté éclaira le visage de Claudius.

\- On dirait que mon entraînement a porté ses fruits, rit-il en encochant un carreau sur son arbalète.

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! répliqua Pyrrha d'un ton déterminé.

Plus loin, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bouclés de jais et à la peau basanée, en plein combat contre des soldats, les héla :

\- Pyrrha, Claude, on a besoin de vous !

Ignorant les gémissements autour d'eux, les deux amis se dépêchèrent de la rejoindre. Des armes et des corps ensanglantés s'amassaient au sol mais le combat continuait, plus violent que jamais.

L'Armée d'Umbra déchaînait magie et flèches sur les Inquisiteurs, qui tentaient tant bien que mal de riposter. La pénurie d'or noir ne pouvait pas tomber mieux, pensa Pyrrha alors qu'un sourire victorieux naissait sur ses lèvres.

Les Îles Sauvages, colonies de Kiran, s'étaient récemment rebellées contre leur oppresseur, provoquant une grande crise économique à travers tout Asherann. Le commerce d'or noir avait été le premier à en subir les conséquences, laissant l'Inquisition désemparée face à l'Armée d'Umbra.

L'éventualité d'une victoire avait ravivé l'espoir des rebelles et doublé leur efficacité : en moins de deux mois, ils avaient détruit plus de camps de l'Inquisition de la région qu'en une année. Cependant, tous savaient que la révolution dans les colonies n'allait pas tarder à être matée par l'armée du prince Sirius.

\- Altair, derrière toi ! cria Crowley en voyant une soldate s'élancer vers leur alliée.

La femme à la peau mate se retourna au moment où la lance fendit l'air. Elle sentit le souffle glaçant de la Mort sur sa gorge. Un frisson de panique remonta le long de son dos.

La faucheuse s'effaça presque aussitôt pour laisser place à une ombre écarlate. Placée devant Altair, Pyrrha avait bloqué l'attaque in extremis avec sa rondache. Altair, perplexe, déglutit et serra ses gantelets d'acier contre elle.

La rousse assena un puissant coup de poing à la soldate, qui s'affaissa sans un bruit. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Altair aperçut une grande inquiétude dans ses yeux, ce qui l'agaça plus qu'autre chose. Elle souffrait déjà assez avec la perte d'Ifah, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la prenne en pitié.

\- Fais plus attention à tes arrières, tu as failli y passer ! fit Pyrrha, soucieuse. Tu n'es pas blessée ? ajouta t-elle en examinant son amie.

\- J'aurais pu m'en sortir toute seule, rétorqua durement la guerrière. Et non, je vais bien. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment grâce à toi.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la dirigeante de l'Armée d'Umbra, alors qu'elle parait d'un coup d'épée une nouvelle flèche.

\- Les filles ! tonna Claude, non loin de là. Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour se disputer ! Réglez vos problèmes plus tard, je vous rappelle qu'on a l'Inquisition sur les bras !

Les femmes marmonnèrent une réponse inaudible mais ne protestèrent pas. Oubliant leurs différents pour l'instant, elles fondirent dans la mêlée pour soutenir leurs alliés.

Le bruit des cliquetis des épées s'entrechoquant et les cris de douleur s'emmêlaient pour former une mélodie sordide. Une mélodie de guerre.

Altair déchaîna toute sa rage contre les Inquisiteurs. Ses gantelets en main, elle assenait des coups mortels à ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Ses capacités de Citrine lui permettaient également de manipuler la terre.

Après avoir éliminé des gardes, elle fit jaillir des pics de terre pour détruire la formation ennemie. Des flammes fusèrent aussitôt, brûlant quelques tentes sur le passage. Malgré leurs désaccords, les deux guerrières formaient une bonne équipe.

De son côté, Claude faisait face à quelques soldats. Il élimina la moitié en deux temps trois mouvements et laissa sa réputation faire le reste. Les gardes restants se replièrent en laissant sur place leurs armes et leur dignité. Presque aussitôt, un colosse armé d'une énorme massue, à l'armure rutilante et au rire triomphant s'avança vers lui.

Lassé, le stratège tira immédiatement un carreau vers la tête de son ennemi, qui l'intercepta d'une main. Le colosse regarda l'objet qui avait failli lui ôter la vie, avant de hausser les épaules et de le broyer d'un geste. Puis, il bondit vers son adversaire et lui assena une série de coups lourds mais précis. L'Obsidienne esquiva chaque coup avec grâce, dansant avec son adversaire comme un chasseur avec sa proie.

\- Alors, comme ça, tu es le fameux Tacticien ? demanda le soldat en faisant tourner sa massue.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, tout le monde m'appelle Claude ! railla le lieutenant de Pyrrha. Enfin, pour vous autres inquisiteurs, ce serait plutôt Sire Claude.

Pour illustrer ses propos, il exécuta une révérence parfaite qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie le roi Tyrias. Le colosse sourit, dévoilant des dents noires. Claude était connu pour flirter avec à peu près tout le monde, mais cette fois, il se ravisa.

\- Ta tête doit bien valoir six mille éclats !

L'arbalétrier haussa un sourcil, légèrement déçu.

\- Seulement ?

L'arme s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur lui. Il glissa hors de sa portée en roulant, faucha les jambes du géant et l'acheva avec un coup de pied dans la tête, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés.

\- Bah, je suppose qu'ils n'ont plus beaucoup d'argent. Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses !

Une traînée de lumière illumina soudain le ciel. Tous les regards convergèrent vers la fusée d'alerte qui venait d'être tirée. 

\- Oh non, soupira Altair.

L'Inquisiteur responsable du tir s'effondra, abattu par un Fenrir aux cheveux gris coupés au carré. Il était vêtu d'une combinaison de cuir noire et une queue de panthère s'agitait nerveusement derrière lui.

Son javelot était recouvert de sang séché et une grande panique se lisait dans son regard argenté. Pyrrha, Altair et Claude le rejoignirent rapidement. La plupart des soldats étaient hors de combat ou s'étaient repliés, mais aucun rebelle ne semblait s'en réjouir.

\- San, qu'est-ce que c'était ? interrogea le tacticien.

\- Le soldat a tiré une fusée d'alerte et je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter... Je suis désolé... bafouilla le Fenrir dépité.

Pyrrha lâcha un profond soupir, exaspérée.

\- Tu avais une seule mission ! s'emporta t-elle.

San répéta une seconde fois "Je suis désolé" mais cela ne calma pas Pyrrha. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à un plan de secours.

\- On ne peut pas se permettre de partir maintenant ! (Elle rengaina lentement son épée et se mordit la lèvre.) Mais les renforts de l'Inquisition ne vont pas tarder à arriver...

Crowley posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Dans ce cas, dépêchons-nous d'embarquer tout ce qu'il nous faut.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, admit-elle d'une voix sévère. Ne perdez pas de temps, prenez seulement les rations et les armes ! ajouta la jeune femme à l'attention des membres de l'Armée d'Umbra qui s'affairaient dans le campement.

Altair ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Ignorant les suppliques silencieuses de San, elle s'exclama :

\- Nous sommes assez nombreux pour les affronter ! C'est la première fois qu'on a l'avantage sur eux et vous voulez vous enfuir ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous passe par la tête ?

La Rubis se retourna vers son interlocutrice. Plusieurs entailles zébraient son bras et la fatigue alourdissait son corps mais son regard n'avait pas changé. Un brasier de détermination mêlée à une haine viscérale. Voilà à quoi il ressemblait.

\- Si c'était le cas, le Palais de l'Inquisition aurait été réduit en cendres il y a longtemps. Ils ne sont pas aussi désemparés qu'ils veulent nous le faire croire. Ils n'ont plus d'or noir, oui. Mais chaque jour qui passe, des Greffés viennent grossir les rangs des Jaegers, et quelques campements pillés ne changeront rien au fait qu'ils ont toujours le dessus sur nous.

\- Peut-être que l'Améthyste pourra nous aider ? fit San pour tenter de calmer ses deux amies.

\- Ifah a donné sa vie pour le sauver. J'espère sincèrement qu'il en vaut la peine, grommela la brune. Sinon, lui et Loki auront affaire à moi.

\- Ne les blâme pas, ils ont fait de leur mieux pour la sauver, intervint Claude.

Le visage d'Altair s'assombrit. Crowley crut voir une larme couler le long de sa joue.

\- Et ils ont échoué.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle retourna vers les autres membres de l'Armée qui embarquaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient sur leurs montures et chariots. Pyrrha passa une main sur son visage, épuisée.

\- Allons-y. Loki et Viktor nous attendent à la Forteresse.

Elle priait de toutes ses forces pour que l'Améthyste sorte de l'inconscience. Car il était bel et bien leur dernier espoir.


	12. 10. Améthyste et Rubis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude ! bonne lecture <3

Le voyage du retour se fit en silence. Altair et Pyrrha n'échangèrent aucun mot, toutes les deux plongées dans leurs pensées. La première se souvenait de son passé tandis que la seconde songeait à son futur. 

Claude tenta de détendre l'atmosphère mais le coeur n'y était pas. Lui-même était accablé par la perte d'Ifah. Elle avait toujours été là pour les aider et ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour la sauver. L'idée qu'ils soient aussi impuissants le rendait malade. San s'était tu également, par égard pour Altair ou simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la Forteresse d'Obsidienne, Crowley rapprocha son cheval de celui de Pyrrha. 

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, commença t-il. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde toute seule. 

Surprise, la jeune femme releva la tête. Ses yeux rouges croisèrent le regard de son lieutenant et elle baissa la tête. 

\- Le rôle d'un dirigeant est pourtant de protéger son peuple... avança la guerrière. On ne peut pas dire que c'est une réussite. 

Claude pencha son visage bienveillant vers elle et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. 

\- Il te reste beaucoup de choses à apprendre mais tu n'en restes pas moins une grande meneuse. Regarde autour de toi ! Si l'Armée d'Umbra te suit, c'est bien pour une raison ! Ils t'admirent, Pyrrha. Ils admirent ta force, ta résolution, ton courage, et ils savent que tu ne les laisseras pas tomber. Et puis, les échecs nous apprennent plus que les réussites, tu ne crois pas ? 

Pyrrha ne dit rien mais Claude sut que ses paroles l'avaient touchée. 

\- Mais à quoi bon être forte si je ne peux pas les sauver ? demanda t-elle d'un ton amer après un long silence. A quoi bon livrer un combat perdu d'avance ? 

Le sourire de son lieutenant s'effaça tandis que son visage s'assombrissait.

\- Ce n'est pas un combat perdu d'avance. Nous devons... Non, nous pouvons les vaincre. Jusqu'à ce que le dernier d'entre nous s'effondre, nous tiendrons bon. Ils peuvent nous tuer mais ils ne peuvent pas tuer nos idées.

La Lame Pourpre n'eut pas le temps ou l'envie de lui répondre. Ils étaient arrivés. 

La Forteresse d'Obsidienne portait bien son nom car en deux siècles d'existence, elle n'était jamais tombée aux mains de l'Inquisition. Ses résidents affirmaient qu'elle était indestructible, éternelle et immuable, ce que Pyrrha ne questionnait pas. 

Autour de l'enceinte était tracé un cercle de runes vertes, qui empêchait tout individu aux intentions malfaisantes d'apercevoir la citadelle. Il avait été fait à la création de la Forteresse par ses premiers occupants : les premiers membres de l'Armée d'Umbra. 

Hélas, le savoir des runes s'était perdu avec le temps. Autrefois, les Lyfens pouvaient lancer des sorts si complexes qu'ils en auraient fait pâlir d'envie leurs descendants. Cependant, avec l'apparition de l'Inquisition, la majorité des Lyfens avait fait profil bas, et une grande partie de leur héritage et de leur culture avait été détruit. 

Pyrrha regrettait terriblement de ne pas avoir pu apprendre l'art des anciens Lyfens. La pensée que tant de savoir et de connaissances avaient été effacés la faisait bouillir de rage. Ces sorts auraient pu leur permettre de remporter la guerre et peut-être d'amoindrir le nombre de pertes.

Envahie par des idées sombres, elle arrêta sa monture devant la herse. Lentement, celle-ci s'éleva, leur ouvrant le passage vers la cour intérieure. Ils pénétrèrent rapidement dans la Forteresse, descendirent de leurs montures et s'empressèrent de décharger les rations et armes volées. 

Quelques rebelles chargés de garder la forteresse se rassemblèrent autour de leurs camarades. Des éclats de voix remplirent la cour.. 

On évacua les blessés sur des brancards, demanda des nouvelles de l'état de l'Inquisition. Non loin de là, des nouvelles recrues et des vétérans s'entraînaient rudement. Leurs gestes étaient fluides, leurs respirations saccadées et des filets de sueur coulaient le long de leur visage.

Pyrrha souhaita se joindre à eux, mais elle réalisa alors que sa cuirasse était souillée de sang. En soupirant, elle s'éloigna de la cohue, confiant à Claude la tâche de s'occuper de l'inventaire. Alors qu'elle emmenait son cheval aux écuries, elle entendit une voix calme la héler. La jeune femme se retourna et se retrouva face à Viktor, son second lieutenant et ami. 

Avec ses yeux azurés, sa longue chevelure blanche qui entourait un fin visage serein et sa longue tunique noire aux motifs immaculés, Viktor ressemblait plus à un prêtre qu'à un rebelle. Néanmoins, la lance pointue attachée dans son dos rappelait à tous qu'il ne valait mieux pas le sous-estimer. 

Il était connu pour sa grande patience, sa gentillesse et ses connaissances en médecine, mais également pour ses talents de combattant. Lui et Claude s'affrontaient régulièrement dans des combats amicaux.

Même si l'arbalétrier remportait souvent la victoire, leurs affrontements étaient toujours très serrés. Une ceinture retenait sa longue robe et ses sandales brunes claquaient sur les pavés de la cour. En dessous de sa poitrine, on devinait la forme et la couleur d'un Quartz. 

\- Qu'y a t-il, Viktor ? 

Le lieutenant leva ses grands yeux éclatants vers sa dirigeante. 

\- Il s'est réveillé, expliqua t-il d'une voix claire. Il vous attend dans vos quartiers. 

La combattante ne demanda pas de qui il s'agissait. Elle le savait parfaitement, elle qui attendait impatiemment ce moment depuis deux jours.

Pyrrha le remercia et se dirigea aussitôt vers la partie est de la citadelle, laissant le soin de son destrier à Viktor. Pendant qu'elle gravissait les escaliers circulaires, elle sentit son coeur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine.

Oubliant sa fatigue et sa profonde envie de sommeil, elle traversa quelques allées, prit de nombreux tournants et s'arrêta enfin devant une porte. Sans prendre la peine de toquer, elle poussa la porte et franchit le seuil. 

Le jeune homme se tenait debout, en face d'une fenêtre barrée d'une croix de fer. Ses cheveux bouclés retombaient en désordre sur ses épaules et son regard était absorbé par le ciel lumineux. Sa tunique tachée de sang reflétait la tristesse qu'on lisait dans son coeur. Pyrrha fut éblouie par sa vision et n'arriva pas à parler pendant quelques instants. 

Soudain, il se tourna vers elle et le regard de la Lame Pourpre fut aussitôt attiré par la pierre d'Améthyste qui étincelait sur son front. 

\- Tu es Pyrrha Ignis ? 

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement. 

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Les phrases se formaient dans sa tête mais refusaient de franchir sa bouche. Jamais la dirigeante de l'Armée d'Umbra de l'Ouest ne s'était retrouvée dans un état pareil. Cet homme, elle et l'Armée d'Umbra l'attendaient depuis des décennies. Ils ne se connaissaient pas encore mais elle voyait bien à sa stature et à ses yeux qu'il était un survivant. Qu'il avait été marqué par la cruauté de la vie, par la terreur de l'Inquisition. Il y eut un silence, puis il murmura d'une voix un peu gênée :

\- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie... je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. 

La langue de la Rubis se délia enfin, et elle répliqua :

\- Tu n'en as pas besoin, ta présence est déjà amplement suffisante. Et c'est moi qui devrais te remercier, pour avoir secouru Loki. Elle a tendance à se jeter toujours tête première dans les problèmes, sans se soucier des conséquences. Je ne sais pas où elle serait si tu ne l'avais pas sortie de là. 

Le jeune homme ne s'enorgueillit pas sous les compliments. Au contraire, son visage devint encore plus sombre.

\- J'ai pu sauver Loki, mais Ifah est... 

Pyrrha l'arrêta. Un rayon de soleil éclairait ses cheveux flamboyants et il lui semblait qu'ils étaient de feu. Pyrrha n'était pas qu'une simple guerrière, il le savait. Quelque chose de très puissant émanait de tout son être. Sa présence était semblable à un soleil qui chassait la nuit et éclairait les cieux. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant à son rôle de dirigeante. 

\- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. 

L'Améthyste se rembrunit. La Lame Pourpre s'approcha de lui et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. 

\- Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour la sauver, poursuivit-elle d'une voix réconfortante. Ne te blâme pas pour ton échec. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu. (Elle s'arrêta lorsque l'image de la prêtresse s'imposa à elle, puis reprit.) Vois plutôt le bon côté des choses : vous êtes sortis vivants de Lomel, et tu as mis à mal la générale Silva. La plupart de ses adversaires ne sont plus là pour en parler. Et pourtant, tu te tiens devant moi. 

Il ferma les yeux, dépité. 

\- Plus pour très longtemps... Toutes les troupes de l'Inquisition sont probablement à mes trousses à l'heure où nous parlons. Je ne tiendrais pas très longtemps. 

Pyrrha croisa ses bras. 

\- Et tu comptes les laisser faire ? 

Il serra ses poings. Il en avait assez de courir, de s'enfuir, de toujours surveiller ses arrières. Cela faisait six ans qu'il vivait comme un fugitif. Six qu'il fuyait ses responsabilités et son passé. Mais c'était fini. Cette fois, il allait se battre. Il allait leur montrer ce qu'il en coûtait de se frotter à un Amaltia. L'Inquisition lui avait pris tous ceux qu'il aimait. Maintenant, c'était à son tour. 

\- Plus jamais, affirma le Lyfen. 

Pyrrha approuva d'un hochement de tête. Une étincelle de combativité brillait dans leurs yeux. Ils étaient liés par la même envie de vengeance et la même haine les dévorait de l'intérieur. 

\- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton nom. Comment t'appelles-tu ? 

Le jeune homme répondit d'un ton incertain :

\- Amaltia. Sinan Amaltia.

Il baissa ses yeux vers la main qu'elle lui tendait et l'accepta avec joie. La jeune femme déclara alors d'une voix à la fois triste et réjouissante :

\- C'est un plaisir d'enfin te rencontrer, Sinan. Je sens que nous allons accomplir de grandes choses ensemble. 

Un sourire - le premier depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés - étira alors les lèvres de Sinan. 

\- Moi aussi, Pyrrha. 

***

Après quelques heures de repos bien méritées et un rapide changement de vêtements, Pyrrha proposa à Sinan un duel amical. 

Lorsqu'il lui demanda pourquoi, elle répondit simplement que pour elle, la meilleure façon de faire connaissance avec quelqu'un était de l'affronter. Le Lyfen, d'abord réticent, finit par accepter. Un peu d'entraînement pourrait lui changer les idées et lui faire oublier momentanément le lourd poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. 

Les membres de la résistance furent appelés à se réunir dans la cour intérieure, à midi. Une grande partie de l'Armée d'Umbra était présente mais Sinan reconnut seulement Loki, qui lui fit un signe de la main. Il la rejoignit dès qu'il la vit. Tout autour d'eux, ils entendaient des murmures et sentaient des regards méfiants les jauger. 

Le jeune homme avait pourtant remit son bandana autour de son front, qui empêchait quiconque de voir sa pierre. Il y était trop attaché pour s'en détacher. C'était un rappel de ce jour maudit, où il avait perdu sa mère et sa soeur. Où sa vie s'était effondrée. A chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux dessus, il était envahi par la haine et ses doutes s'envolaient. 

Cette haine qu'il avait tant craint des années auparavant, elle lui donnait à présent une raison de se battre et de vivre. 

\- Tu as du culot pour t'attaquer à Pyrrha dès ton réveil ! le taquina Loki. 

\- Elle a insisté pour me combattre, je ne pouvais pas refuser. 

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire amusé mais Sinan voyait bien qu'il était empli de chagrin. Comme lui, elle avait été particulièrement touchée par son échec à Lomel. Elle essayait de ne pas le montrer cependant il lisait une grande tristesse dans son regard. 

\- On dirait que même un Améthyste ne peut résister au charme de la splendide Lame Pourpre, continua t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil plein de sous-entendus. 

Le guerrier soupira mais ne répondit pas. Soudain, la silhouette de Pyrrha fendit les rangs des rebelles. Un bandage entourait ses bras blessés mais son regard restait le même. 

Audacieux et déterminé. Elle toussa pour exiger le silence. Les chuchotements se turent aussitôt et la cheffe prit la parole. 

\- Mes amis ! Longtemps, nous avons cru que les Améthystes avaient été exterminés par l'Inquisition. Et pourtant... l'un d'entre eux se trouve ici, parmi nous. 

Des exclamations de surprise retentirent immédiatement. Les visages des guerriers étaient partagés entre le choc et l'euphorie. 

En effet, Pyrrha, Claude, Loki et Viktor avaient fait le choix de ne pas trop ébruiter l'arrivée de Sinan dans leurs rangs, par peur que le mot parvienne à l'Inquisition. 

\- Je sais à quel point vous êtes épuisés par ce conflit, reprit-elle. Et je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous : il a trop duré. Depuis deux siècles, l'Armée d'Umbra mène un combat acharné contre l'Inquisition. Nous détruisons leurs campements, nous volons leurs vivres, nous libérons nos frères et soeurs de leurs prisons. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Ce n'est pas assez ! Si nous souhaitons porter un coup dévastateur à l'Inquisition, nous devons faire plus. Nous devons prendre les deux plus grandes villes de Kiran : Solinelle et Regalia ! Avec la pénurie d'or noir et un Améthyste de notre côté, nous pouvons changer la donne ! 

Elle ferma les yeux, s'avança au centre tandis que les membres de l'Armée d'Umbra s'écartaient sur son passage et les rouvrit avec un sourire triomphant. Tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres, hormis Altair qui s'était adossée au mur et qui regardait le ciel d'un regard absent.

Non loin d'elle se tenait San, dont la queue s'agitait nerveusement. Il serrait fort contre lui son pendentif. La Lame Pourpre porta la main à la garde de son épée, la tira de son fourreau d'un geste fluide et la brandit au-dessus d'elle. L'acier de son arme rayonna sous les rayons chaleureux du soleil. 

\- Nous pouvons enfin libérer nos peuples ! 

Un cri d'exaltation parcourut la foule. Le discours de la jeune femme avait revigoré leur foi. Derrière la dirigeante, ses deux lieutenants observaient la scène. Avec un sourire à peine caché, Viktor murmura à Claude :

\- Je me demande bien de qui elle tient son sens dramatique. 

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, rit son ami. Pyrrha est une leader-née, c'est tout. 

La Rubis baissa son arme et tourna sur elle-même pour apercevoir le visage de tous ses compagnons. Chacun d'eux avaient perdu quelque chose. Leurs amis, leurs familles ou leurs membres. Presque aucun n'avait abandonné. Leur volonté était plus forte que leur peur. Leur soif de justice plus puissante que leur traumatisme. Lentement, les rebelles dressèrent leur poing vers le ciel comme un seul homme. 

\- A vous tous... Merci, déclara Pyrrha, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. 

Après un long moment, ils saluèrent la jeune femme et commencèrent à se disperser. Emplie par un sentiment qu'elle pensait ne plus connaître, elle se mit à chercher l'Améthyste du regard. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Pyrrha se plongea dans l'iris mauve du jeune homme. 

\- Prêt ? 

Sinan acquiesça sans hésitation. 

\- Bonne chance, champion ! lui lança Loki avant de reculer de quelques pas. 

La guerrière fit tourner son arme dans ses mains, impatiente. Subitement, le premier lieutenant de Pyrrha s'avança, se positionnant entre les deux Lyfens. 

\- Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir vous battre alors que vous êtes blessés ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. 

Pyrrha hocha la tête, sûre d'elle. 

\- Fais moi confiance, Claude. Nous devons nous entraîner ensemble si nous voulons avoir une chance de gagner contre les Jaegers. 

Crowley fit une moue désapprobatrice. Cependant, il ne fit rien pour les arrêter. 

\- Je vous laisse faire, les jeunes ! fit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais je ne veux pas voir de sang, ni de pouvoirs, c'est bien compris ? 

Il retourna à sa place initiale et croisa les bras tandis que Viktor se raidissait, prêt à intervenir si la situation dégénérait. Altair, San, Loki ainsi que quelques autres membres se décalèrent pour laisser place aux deux combattants. 

\- Le combat finit quand l'un de nous perd son arme, l'informa Pyrrha. 

Sinan dégaina son cimeterre et se mit en position de combat, mains serrées sur la garde, jambes écartées. Il oublia le monde autour de lui et se concentra uniquement sur son adversaire.

L'Améthyste sentit son coeur s'accélérer et le sang pulser plus rapidement dans ses veines. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer mais ce fut inefficace. Elle le fixait d'un regard si intense qu'il ne pouvait pas la lâcher des yeux. Les deux guerriers tendirent leur arme vers l'autre, prêts à réagir au moindre mouvement. 

Sans un bruit, elle fondit vers lui. Son épée fouetta l'air, passant à un cheveu de la main du jeune homme. Elle enchaîna par une fente, qu'il esquiva en tournant sur lui-même. Il répliqua par une puissante contre-attaque, qui fut parée aussitôt. Leurs lames se croisèrent brièvement avant de se séparer pour un nouvel assaut. 

Pyrrha ne laissa pas de répit à son adversaire. Chaque attaque était suivie par un coup de poing ou de pied qui manqua plusieurs fois de désarmer Sinan. Débordé par la succession d'offensives, il se contentait de parer et de bloquer les coups. 

La stratégie de Pyrrha était simple : l'obliger à parer tous ses coups pour l'épuiser et le vaincre plus facilement. Seulement, il ne comptait pas la laisser faire. Alors qu'elle préparait une nouvelle salve d'assauts, il la prit par surprise en fauchant violemment ses jambes. 

La guerrière tomba à la renverse mais ne fut pas déstabilisée longtemps. Elle se réceptionna sur les mains, et bondit pour retomber sur ses pieds. Le Lyfen ne cacha pas sa surprise, ce qui arracha un rire à la jeune femme. 

\- Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? 

Son sourire s'effaça pendant que Sinan repartait à la charge. Leur duel était semblable à une danse dont ils étaient les seuls à connaître la chorégraphie. Les bruits des lames qui s'entrechoquaient succédaient aux gémissements, les parades aux contre-attaques. 

Leur valse semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Aucun des deux n'abandonnait, malgré les souffles effrénés et les filets de sueur. Les attaques du jeune homme étaient plus fortes mais celles de la guerrière étaient plus précises. 

En utilisant toutes les techniques enseignées par ses parents et son oncle, Sinan rivalisait d'agilité et de vigueur avec la Lame Pourpre. Même Altair, qui ne le portait pas dans son coeur, paraissait impressionnée par son style d'escrime.

Loki lâcha une acclamation pour encourager son ami, qui commençait à fatiguer. Ses coups étaient moins précis, ses esquives moins réussies et il était à bout de souffle. Pourtant, il se battait avec la même fougue qu'au début de l'affrontement et son visage affichait une grande détermination. 

Pyrrha s'affaiblissait également mais, comme lui, refusait d'abandonner. Profitant d'une brèche dans la garde du Lyfen, elle lui assena un crochet du droit dans le flanc. 

Sinan craignit pendant un instant que sa blessure presque guérie se rouvre mais il ne ressentit qu'une légère douleur. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur le côté pour esquiver une nouvelle attaque.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'élancer vers la cheffe, un éclair de douleur lui traversa la tête. Il porta sa main à sa tête en gémissant. 

Sa vision se brouilla soudainement et à la silhouette de Pyrrha se superposa l'image d'une autre femme qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe de soie rouge doublée de fourrure noire et arborait des cheveux bouclés écarlates. Un sourire perfide éclairait son visage. 

\- Enfin, nous nous rencontrons ! Je commençais à croire que tu n'existais pas. 

Sinan regarda autour de lui, paniqué. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, la cour s'était brusquement effacée pour laisser place au Sanctuaire. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace des rebelles ni de la Forteresse. 

Seulement lui et cette femme, dans un Sanctuaire qu'il peinait à reconnaître. Où étaient les esprits de Petra et des autres Améthystes ? Pourquoi de lourds nuages chargés de menaces cachaient-ils le soleil ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda t-il en tentant de cacher le tremblement de sa voix. Et comment pouvez-vous accéder au Sanctuaire ? 

Comme seule réponse, la femme dévoila une pierre incrustée dans son poignet. Sinan n'en crut pas ses yeux. Une Améthyste ?!

\- J'espère que ça répond à tes questions, mon garçon. 

Le sang du jeune homme se glaça dans ses veines. Cette pierre, il en connaissait les contours et la forme par coeur. C'était l'améthyste de Cassandra. 

\- Cette pierre... C'est celle de ma mère ! hurla t-il, horrifié.

La femme éclata de rire, ce qui enragea Sinan. 

\- C'était, corrigea la Greffée. Elle m'appartient maintenant. Oh, que je plains ta pauvre mère... elle s'est battue jusqu'au bout pour survivre. Mais ça n'a pas suffit. (Elle s'interrompit.) Seuls les plus forts survivent, c'est la dure loi de ce monde. 

Sinan ne l'écoutait plus. Fou de rage, il se précipita vers elle, son cimeterre tendu devant lui. 

\- Je vais te tuer, sale monstre !

Une force télé-kinésique l'arrêta en plein mouvement et l'envoya valser dans les airs. Il retomba violemment quelques brasses plus loin. 

Sous le choc, il perdit son arme. Il voulut se relever mais le pouvoir de son ennemie l'empêchait de bouger.

Impuissant, il vit la femme s'emparer de son cimeterre, s'accroupir près de lui et l'obliger à lever la tête vers elle. L'Améthyste lui lança un regard meurtrier mais cela ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire. Il rêvait de reprendre son sabre et de la planter avec, pour effacer ce rictus de son visage. 

\- Ta vengeance devra attendre, mon cher Sinan. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, nous nous retrouverons bientôt. J'ose espérer que tu seras moins décevant que cette chère Cassandra. 

D'un claquement de doigt, elle augmenta la pression sur le corps du Lyfen, qui lâcha un cri mêlé de désespoir et de haine. 

\- Ce pouvoir ne t'appartient pas ! Tu l'as arraché des bras de ma mère ! cria t-il. Pourquoi ?!

Le regard rouge de la femme se fit plus froid. 

\- Comme toi, je veux punir ceux qui m'ont tout pris. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin du pouvoir des Améthystes. Et si je dois vous détruire pour accomplir ma vengeance et devenir plus puissante, alors ainsi soit-il, murmura t-elle à l'oreille de Sinan. 

Elle posa le cimeterre sur le sol immaculé, se leva et fit quelques pas vers l'horizon. Un éclair mauve s'enroula autour d'elle et elle commença à disparaître. 

\- Au revoir, jeune Améthyste...

Les liens invisibles qui retenaient Sinan s'estompèrent et il bondit sur son ennemie au moment où son image s'évanouissait. 

Il poussa un hurlement et son pouvoir jaillit, brut et meurtrier. Une considérable explosion éclata et l'aveugla momentanément. 

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus dans le Sanctuaire mais dans la cour de la Forteresse d'Obsidienne. Tous les rebelles présents le fixaient d'un regard horrifié. Il regarda autour de lui, perturbé. Puis il la vit. 

Pyrrha était étendue sur le côté, son épée plantée à quelques brasses d'elle. Elle tenait son bras blessé contre elle et le dévisageait avec incompréhension. 

\- Sinan ? s'inquiéta Loki. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, au bord des larmes. Claude et Viktor se précipitèrent aux côtés de Pyrrha tandis que l'adolescente tentait que calmer son ami.

\- Je... Cette femme... elle... 

Qu'ai-je encore fait ? se demanda le guerrier. Il recula de quelques pas, horrifié par lui-même. Ses mains lâchèrent son cimeterre, qui tomba avec un tintement sonore. 

\- Je suis désolé... bredouilla Sinan. 

Il se retourna, le coeur serré et s'enfuit. Loki hurla son nom. Le Lyfen courut pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Toutes ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, à un rythme bien trop rapide. Son coeur battait si vite contre sa poitrine qu'il crut s'évanouir. 

Courir. Ne pas regarder derrière lui. Ne pas penser à elle, à ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il voulait que tout s'arrête. Il était fatigué de la souffrance, lassé de la honte, excédé des pleurs. Sa vie entière se résumait à ces mots. Il ne se souvenait même plus du goût du bonheur. Tout avait été détruit. Toutes les joies, tous les rires, tout l'amour lui avaient été enlevés. Il ne lui restait que la haine.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, ce fut devant les écuries. Il tituba vers les enclos, faillit s'effondrer et se rattrapa in extremis à une poutre. Sous le regard de Perle, il s'adossa à celle-ci et s'écroula. Puis, il ramena ses jambes contre lui et fondit en larmes. 

La souffrance, la honte et les pleurs n'allaient jamais cesser de le hanter.


	13. 11. Haine et chagrin

\- Pyrrha, tu es toujours avec moi ? questionna Claude. 

La jeune femme ouvrit lentement ses yeux dorés. Son ami était penché sur elle, le visage froncé par l'inquiétude. Il se détendit en voyant sa poitrine se soulever normalement. Après un rapide examen, il constata avec soulagement qu'elle était seulement sonnée et que ses blessures étaient bénignes. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? articula t-elle avec peine. 

Viktor et Claude se concertèrent du regard. Le Lyfen de Quartz se mordit la lèvre inférieure. 

\- Le pouvoir de Sinan a visiblement échappé à son contrôle. 

Altair, qui s'était rapprochée du petit groupe, lança d'une voix pleine d'angoisse :

\- Il faut le retrouver avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un !

\- Sinan n'est pas un assassin ! répliqua aussitôt Loki, furieuse qu'on doute de son ami. 

L'Obsidienne passa un bras en dessous de sa cheffe pour l'aider à se relever, tandis que Viktor tentait de calmer les deux jeunes femmes. 

\- On ne connaît rien de lui, Loki ! continua Altair. On ne sait pas d'où il vient ni ce qu'il a vécu ! 

L'illusionniste la fusilla du regard. Elle semblait sur le point de sauter à la gorge de son alliée. Sinan lui avait sauvé la vie à Lomel et elle comptait bien lui rendre la pareille. Il n'aurait jamais attaqué Pyrrha volontairement. Quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait derrière cet accident. Quelqu'un qui ne leur voulait pas du bien... 

\- Et c'est justement pour cette raison que nous devons l'aider ! les coupa Pyrrha, à bout de souffle. 

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Malgré ses blessures, elle gardait son aura de puissance qui empêchait quiconque de l'interrompre. 

"Il n'était pas lui-même lorsqu'il m'a attaquée. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais ce n'est certainement pas en doutant de lui que nous allons obtenir des réponses. (Elle toussa et porta son attention vers son second lieutenant.) Viktor, tu es un Quartz, tu pourras l'approcher sans problème. Retrouve-le et aide-le. Quand ce sera fini, rejoignez-moi dans la salle de conseil."

Le combattant hocha la tête sans hésitation. En tant qu'empathe, il se devait d'aider ses alliés du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Loki voulut objecter mais se retint. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour aider son ami, même si elle en mourait d'envie. 

Maudissant son impuissance, elle regarda Viktor s'éloigner. De son côté, Crowley décida d'amener la Lame Pourpre à l'infirmerie pour bander ses blessures, malgré ses protestations. Les autres témoins restèrent quelques instants San, qui avait observé toute la scène, quitta la cour à son tour. 

\- San, où vas-tu ? demanda Altair. 

\- J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire, bredouilla t-il. 

La jeune femme ne releva pas l'étrangeté de sa phrase. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il disparut de son champ de vision. Elle soupira, lança un regard désolé à Loki, qui le lui rendit et rejoignit le Fenrir. 

***

Viktor ne mit pas longtemps à trouver Sinan. Comme il s'y attendait, l'Améthyste se trouvait dans les écuries. Il avait ramené ses jambes contre lui et sanglotait silencieusement, comme un enfant blessé. L'homme aux cheveux gris franchit le seuil de l'écurie, attristé par sa peine. L'odeur des chevaux le prit à la gorge, alors que la vision de la silhouette courbée du vagabond le renvoyait des années en arrière. 

Comme un écho surgit du passé, il se revit, le visage sillonné de larmes, les yeux rouges et les mains tremblantes. Il avait connu la même douleur, le même désespoir à une époque. Lorsqu'il avait abandonné l'homme qu'il aimait. Le stratège avait été sauvé par l'Armée d'Umbra, pendant qu'il s'abandonnait à la solitude. Sans elle, il n'aurait sans doute pas survécu à sa culpabilité. Elle l'avait transformé, avait fait de lui une meilleure personne. Maintenant, c'était à son tour de sauver quelqu'un. 

Il porta une main à sa tête, envahi par de mauvais souvenirs. Viktor grimaça et se ressaisit tant bien que mal. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas changer son passé mais il pouvait choisir son futur. Et aider l'homme brisé devant lui était la première de ses priorités. 

\- Ne vous approchez pas, le prévint Sinan en gardant sa tête plongée dans ses genoux. Je ne veux pas blesser quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui. 

Surpris, Viktor s'arrêta. Il avait senti sa présence sans même le regarder. Décidément, ce garçon était plein de surprises. 

\- Sinan, je suis Viktor, le second lieutenant de Pyrrha. Je suis là pour t'aider, 

Sinan releva sa tête et examina son interlocuteur d'un air méfiant, avant de poser la question qui le hantait depuis l'accident :

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

\- Elle est seulement un peu sonnée, répondit avec douceur Viktor. Elle s'en remettra vite. 

Le brun ne cacha pas son soulagement. Il se détendit, libéré d'un poids. Le second de Pyrrha en profita pour s'approcher. 

-Je peux t'aider, Sinan. Je suis un Quartz, peut-être que...

Sinan étendit ses jambes le sol parsemé de paille et leva les yeux vers les poutres qui soutenaient le plafond. Perle s'ébroua et fixa son maître de ses yeux noirs. 

\- Personne ne peut m'aider, assura t-il en ravalant ses nouvelles larmes. 

Viktor s'assit à côté de l'Améthyste et murmura :

\- Laisse-moi essayer.

Le nouveau membre de l'Armée d'Umbra ouvrit la bouche pour refuser avant de comprendre qu'il était incapable de le repousser. Il avait désespérément besoin d'aide. Pendant toutes ces années, il avait tout gardé pour lui. Ses émotions, ses peurs, ses incertitudes. Il n'avait eu personne à qui se confier. Maintenant, il était à bout. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. 

Viktor lui tendit une main. Sinan hésita puis, devant son regard chaleureux, accepta la poignée.

Leurs yeux se fermèrent tandis que le rebelle créait un lien entre leurs esprits. Un pont s'érigea entre leurs coeurs, déversant un torrent d'émotions. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans leurs corps, effaçant sur son passage la douleur et la peur. 

Les deux pierres rayonnèrent; leurs âmes se touchèrent. Ce qu'ils virent était indescriptible. Ils étaient chacun plein de haine, de chagrin. De deuil et de solitude. De regrets terribles. De détermination. Et surtout, d'espoir. 

L'espoir, qui les poussait à vivre. L'espoir, qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment abandonné. Comme une lumière au milieu des ténèbres, qui vacillait parfois mais qui jamais ne s'éteignait. 

\- Tu es tellement seul... chuchota le Quartz. Tu as tout perdu et tu as peur de tout perdre à nouveau. Et plus que tout, tu... (Il rouvrit les yeux et une larme dévala son visage.) Tu veux être pardonné. 

L'héritier de Cosmos ne dit rien. Il était trop bouleversé pour parler. Tout ce qu'avait dit Viktor était cruel mais vrai. Leurs âmes se superposèrent et tous ses secrets se révélèrent. Sa vie entière défila devant ses yeux mais celle de Viktor resta cachée. Elle était dissimulée sous un rideau noir, comme si Viktor ne voulait pas qu'elle soit révélée. 

Par curiosité, Sinan s'en approcha. Il agrippa le rideau et le souleva, dévoilant une avalanche d'émotions et d'images. Deux figures se marquèrent dans son esprit. La première était le drapeau de l'Inquisition, qui flottait au vent sous un ciel de saphir. La seconde était le visage dur d'un homme aux cheveux d'un noir corbeau, aux yeux jaunes transperçants. 

Viktor coupa brusquement leur lien psychique avant qu'il ne puisse en voir plus. Leurs esprits retrouvèrent leurs corps respectifs et le pont construit entre eux s'effondra. Encore étourdi, Sinan tenta de s'excuser :

\- Pardon, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

Le lieutenant, encore sous le choc, se redressa et secoua la tête. 

\- Ce n'est rien, affirma t-il malgré ses mains tremblantes. Nous... Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Les autres nous attendent. 

Il se remit sur pieds et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Sinan l'arrêta. 

\- Cet homme, qui était-ce ?

Le regard du guerrier s'assombrit. C'était visiblement un sujet sensible pour lui. 

\- Quelqu'un que je ne reverrai probablement jamais. 

Sinan ne put s'empêcher de sentir désolé pour son nouvel ami. Il attrapa délicatement son bras et lança d'une voix emplie de gratitude :

\- Je te remercie du fond du coeur, Viktor. 

Un sourire éclaira leurs visages et ils sortirent ensemble de l'écurie. De lourds nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel, masquant le soleil. Ils rejoignirent rapidement la salle de conseil, au second étage. Dans les couloirs, ils croisèrent de nombreux rebelles qui les toisèrent, intrigués et apeurés. Viktor conseilla à son compagnon de les ignorer. "Ils ne connaissent rien de ce que tu as vécu."

Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte à double battant, Pyrrha, Claude, Altair et San étaient regroupés autour d'une table ronde sur laquelle était disposée une carte d'Asherann. Tous relevèrent le regard vers l'Améthyste, qui semblait mu par une détermination nouvelle. 

\- Commençons par le début, voulez-vous ?


	14. 12. Le fardeau des Greffés

Depuis bientôt une journée entière, une violente tempête ravageait les rues de Solinelle. Des éclairs scindaient les cieux, et le tonnerre grondait bruyamment.

Pourtant, le sourire de la chancelière Circé n'avait jamais été aussi radieux. Ses cheveux rouges avaient été ramenés en un élégant chignon sur le haut de son crâne, et sa longue robe carmine entourée de fourrure noire voletait autour d'elle à chacun de ses pas. 

Le décolleté de son habit plongeait jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, dévoilant sa peau aussi blanche que de la neige. On devinait la forme d'une pierre d'Améthyste incrustée dans son poignet, sous ses gants noirs. 

Les femmes jalousaient sa beauté. Les hommes convoitaient son pouvoir. Mais personne n'osait ouvertement s'opposer à elle. Son titre de chancelière n'était pas la seule explication à ce phénomène.

Tous savaient qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'attirer ses foudres. Car Circé était non seulement sublime et dotée du pouvoir des Améthystes, mais aussi excessivement rusée. Telle une araignée, elle avait tissé ses fils autour de la cour, et jouait avec les nobles comme avec des marionnettes. Pour certains, le roi Tyrian n'était qu'un autre de ses pions, ce qu'elle réfutait sans cesse. 

Le roi était bien plus qu'un simple pion. 

Son éternel sourire carnassier sur le visage, la femme aux cheveux vermeils s'engagea dans la salle du trône, dont les immenses portes étaient sans cesse ouvertes. Elle avait toujours du mal à retenir son admiration en pénétrant dans la pièce. 

Avec plus de trente brasses de longueur et de largeur, la salle du trône était la plus grande de tout le palais royal. Sur les côtés, des piliers colossaux de marbre noir soutenaient la voûte, sur laquelle se dessinaient des mosaïques représentant des scènes du Livre Sacré. 

A l'autre bout de la pièce, cinq marches menaient au trône majestueux du roi. Le symbole de la royauté kiranienne, un loup argenté et un renard doré entremêlés, y était gravé. 

Derrière la rangée de fenêtres aux arcades arrondies s'étendait Solinelle, capitale de Kiran. Le palais, construit sur une colline, surplombait toute la ville et ses tours s'élevaient si haut dans le ciel qu'il fallait se tordre le cou pour apercevoir le sommet. 

Non loin de Circé, un valet annonça d'une voix claire : "Dame Circé, chancelière du royaume de Kiran !"

Tyrian, en pleine discussion avec deux de ses conseillers, s'interrompit en la voyant. Avec ses cheveux gris, son teint pâle et ses yeux injectés de sang, il paraissait bien plus vieux qu'il ne l'était.

Il ne restait plus grand chose du roi énergique et heureux qu'elle avait connu plus de deux décennies plus tôt. 

\- Votre Majesté, le salua t-elle en s'inclinant. 

\- Chancelière Circé, répondit-il avec une joie à peine cachée. (Il fit signe aux conseillers de partir et reporta son attention sur la femme.) Quelle est la raison de votre venue ? 

\- Je venais simplement m'enquérir de votre état de santé.

Le visage fatigué du souverain s'éclaira en un sourire, interrompu par une violente quinte de toux. Les sourcils de Circé se froncèrent et elle s'approcha du monarque, inquiète. 

\- Vous devriez vous reposer, votre Majesté. 

Tyrian ne releva pas les paroles presque impérieuses de sa chancelière et rétorqua d'une voix douce, presque inaudible :

\- Si quelqu'un remarque que je suis malade, la stabilité du royaume ne sera plus assurée. Les membres de cette cour sont des rapaces. Si je montre la moindre faiblesse, ils m'écraseront. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, Circé. 

La femme baissa le regard vers les mains fripées de Tyrian, et une grande pitié s'empara d'elle. L'état du roi n'était pas lié à son âge - il avait seulement une cinquantaine d'années - mais à une maladie incurable qui le dévorait depuis quelques mois. 

Les médecins royaux avaient désespérément tenté de trouver une solution pour sauver le roi. Ils avaient bien vite compris que c'était inutile. Le corps du souverain était trop faible pour supporter une Greffe, et même le pouvoir de guérison des Saphirs n'avait rien changé à sa condition.

Il lui restait à peine quelques mois à vivre mais il refusait de céder son trône à quiconque ou de montrer sa faiblesse. 

\- Je me dois d'insister, Sire. 

Tyrian soupira et se leva difficilement du trône. Circé tenta de le soutenir mais il l'arrêta d'un geste. Il saisit sa canne dorée qui reposait à côté du majestueux trône et se redressa en tentant de cacher sa douleur.

Ses yeux fatigués se posèrent à nouveau sur son interlocutrice tandis qu'il se rapprochait de celle-ci.

\- Votre préoccupation me touche mais le devoir m'appelle. J'ai reçu des nouvelles des Îles Sauvages. Grâce à Sirius et son armée, la situation semble s'améliorer. J'ose espérer que nous en reprendrons bientôt le contrôle. Je vous verrais plus tard, chancelière, fit-il avant de s'éloigner. 

Elle inclina sa tête, souleva sa robe et quitta à son tour la salle du trône sous les regards des gardes. Elle avait une autre affaire à régler avant de retourner à ses devoirs de chancelière. Il était temps de payer une petite visite au général Rogue. 

***

\- Général van Resbel ? La chancelière est là, annonça un valet en pénétrant dans le bureau du Jaeger. 

Toujours penché sur son manuscrit, Rogue saisit sa plume de phoenix, la plongea dans de l'encre noire et continua d'écrire. 

\- Faites-la entrer. 

Le valet acquiesça. Il ouvrit la porte, laissa entrer Circé, avant de s'esquiver pour les laisser seuls. La rousse s'avança vers l'Inquisiteur avec un sourire en coin.   
Elle caressa le guéridon du bout des doigts tout en examinant la salle avec un air admiratif. Une lampe en huile était posée sur le bureau de l'Inquisiteur, non loin d'un amas de livres et de manuscrits. 

On le prenait souvent pour une brute mais le général était bien plus qu'un simple guerrier. Passionné d'histoire, il passait des heures dans son bureau, plongé dans ses recherches, à déchiffrer des ouvrages en ancien kiranien.

Circé admirait et redoutait sa soif de savoir et son intelligence. Un homme aussi brillant que lui ne pouvait pas être aussi facilement manipulé que les autres.

Pourtant, cela ne l'effrayait pas. Au contraire, elle s'en réjouissait. Si la chancelière parvenait à le faire basculer dans son camp, elle aurait un allié de taille, aussi redoutable si ce n'était plus, qu'elle. 

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, chancelière ? lança le général sans lever les yeux vers elle. 

\- Toujours aussi direct, à ce que je vois. Vous n'avez pas changé, Rogue, rit-elle. 

\- Que. Voulez. Vous ?

La chancelière se laissa tomber sur une chaise et passa sa jambe sous l'autre. Sous la lumière de la lampe, ses cheveux semblaient être en flammes et sa robe pourpre ne faisait que renforcer cette impression. 

\- J'ai quelques nouvelles pour vous. 

Rogue contracta sa mâchoire, agacé par le comportement de sa supérieure. 

\- Allez droit au but, s'impatienta t-il.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Si Rogue savait une chose à propos de Circé, c'était qu'elle ne jouait ses cartes que si elle était certaine de gagner. 

\- L'Armée d'Umbra a trouvé un Améthyste. 

La coupe d'encre se déversa sur le bureau et Rogue leva enfin sa tête vers Circé.

\- C'est impossible, finit-il par déclarer. Ils sont tous morts. 

\- C'est vraiment ce que vous croyez ? s'amusa t-elle. 

Le regard d'or du soldat se durcit, alors qu'il assimilait encore la révélation que la chancelière venait de lui faire. 

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Cassandra et sa fille sont mortes. L'opération de Greffage les a tuées. Sa pierre se trouve sur votre bras et celle de l'enfant n'a pas pu être extraite. 

La Greffée secoua la tête, comme exaspérée. 

\- Elle avait aussi un fils. Sinan. Il nous a échappé pendant six ans, mais il a refait surface il y a deux jours. Il a tenté de faire sortir une rebelle de Lomel, a affronté la générale Silva et s'est échappé de justesse. A présent, il est à Regalia, avec l'Armée de l'Umbra de l'Ouest. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne devrait pas représenter un trop grand danger. Il a caché son pouvoir pendant des années et ne sait pas encore le maîtriser.

Sans faire attention à l'encre qui coulait toujours sur la table, Rogue quitta sa chaise, fit le tour de son bureau et se planta devant la chancelière. 

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? 

Elle haussa les épaules innocemment. Dehors, le tonnerre gronda, illuminant brièvement la pièce d'une lumière bleutée. 

\- Je ne l'ai appris moi-même qu'aujourd'hui. Le roi ne veut visiblement pas que l'histoire s'ébruite. (Elle se leva et fit face au guerrier. N'importe qui serait terrorisé devant son regard mais elle le soutint sans mal, avec une touche de défiance.) Mais il s'y est pris trop tard. La majorité du pays est déjà au courant. On raconte même que cet Améthyste est l'Héritier de Cosmos. 

Le héros de guerre passa sa main prothétique sur son visage et toisa Circé d'un air méfiant. 

\- Si vous me dites cela, c'est pour une raison. Vous voulez que je fasse quelque chose pour vous, comprit-il avec dégoût. 

La chancelière pencha la tête sur le côté et ses lèvres s'écartèrent en un sourire cruel. Rogue avait connu bien des monstres mais elle était sûrement la plus terrifiante d'entre tous. 

Vingt ans auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait intégré la cour, il avait été le seul à réaliser sa dangerosité. Aussi belle qu'une rose, elle n'en restait pas moins couverte d'épines. 

Gare à ceux qui s'approchaient trop. 

Elle avait berné tout le monde : les généraux, le roi et la cour avec une facilité presque déconcertante. Elle avait volé le cœur de tous, hommes comme femmes, nobles comme roturiers.

Mais pas le sien. Il savait que derrière son éternel sourire se cachait une âme brisée, un lourd secret. Rogue pouvait reconnaître au premier regard ceux qui avaient tout perdu. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle était l'une d'entre eux. Le général s'efforça de garder son calme lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son épaule. 

\- Capturez-le et amenez-le moi. Lui et moi avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Je suis sûre que vous aussi. Après tout, vous êtes le Bourreau des Améthystes. 

Il soupira mais ne s'opposa pas à son ordre. Il était un soldat, un Jaeger et un général. Son devoir était d'obéir, pas de poser des questions. Et il était vrai que s'il restait un Améthyste en vie, c'était à lui de le neutraliser. 

\- C'est entendu. Je rejoindrai Regalia dès demain. 

\- Très bien.

La femme tendit sa main gantée à l'Inquisiteur, qui la saisit avec antipathie. Ils se confrontèrent du regard, défiant ouvertement l'autre. Avant de lâcher le bras de son interlocuteur, Circé lui glissa à l'oreille en souriant :

\- Je compte sur vous, général. Ne me décevez pas.


	15. 13. Cicatrices

Sinan raconta tout à ses nouveaux compagnons. Il commença par la perte de sa mère de sa soeur, et de Ross. Puis la mort de son père, deux ans plus tard, suivi par le décès de son oncle, et enfin sa rencontre avec Petra, et avec la mystérieuse femme qui portait la pierre de Cassandra.

Plus il progressait dans son histoire, plus les visages s'assombrissaient autour de lui. La simple mention de l'Inquisition faisait remonter des souvenirs qu'ils auraient tous préféré oublier. 

Le jeune homme ignora les regards désolés qu'on lui lançait et continua sur sa lancée. Il songea à leur cacher la vérité sur son titre d'Héritier de Cosmos mais comprit bien vite que c'était inutile.

Si il voulait leur confiance complète, il ne devait rien leur cacher. Pendant tout son discours, personne ne l'interrompit. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Claude fut le premier à prendre la parole : 

\- Circé. La femme que tu as décrite est Circé, la chancelière du royaume. 

Altaïr cligna des yeux, choquée, alors que tous se tournaient vers l'Obsidienne. Lorsque le nom de la Greffée fut prononcé, Viktor grinça des dents, visiblement mécontent. 

\- Tu la connais ?

\- Malheureusement, oui. Mais je n'avais aucune idée qu'elle était aussi une Greffée, encore moins une Améthyste. Elle était déjà dangereuse à l'époque où je la connaissais, je n'ose même pas imaginer à quel point elle l'est maintenant. (Il contourna la table et s'approcha de Sinan, le visage empli d'inquiétude.) Que voulait-elle ? 

Le Lyfen serra les dents, assailli par la vision de la chancelière. Le souvenir de son sourire cruel fit remonter un frisson glacé le long de son dos. Dans son esprit, le jeune homme était aussi impuissant que dans la réalité. 

\- Me montrer son pouvoir. Me prouver que je n'avais aucune chance contre elle. 

Remarquant la terreur dans la voix de l'Améthyste, Pyrrha lança alors :

\- Dans ce cas, elle a tort. (Sinan releva sa tête vers la jeune femme.) J'ai vu ce que tu pouvais faire et je sais que si elle t'a contacté, c'est parce qu'elle a peur de toi. Parce qu'en tant qu'Améthyste et Héritier de Cosmos, tu es une menace pour elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda t-il, agacé de ne pas savoir une chose aussi fondamentale. On me répète sans cesse que je suis l'Héritier de Cosmos, mais de quoi s'agit-il exactement ?

Altaïr croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et demanda d'une voix pleine de surprise :

\- Tu ne le sais vraiment pas ? 

Sinan secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

\- Ma mère ne m'a jamais rien dit sur mes pouvoirs et n'a jamais mentionné d'Héritier de Cosmos. Je sais qu'elle voulait me protéger mais en faisant ça, elle n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses. 

Pyrrha passa une main sur son menton avant de croiser ses bras contre sa poitrine. En voyant ses bras bandés, Sinan se sentit terriblement coupable. Il n'avait jamais voulu blesser la jeune femme.

\- Selon la légende, il s'agit d'un Améthyste qui naît en période de grand chaos. Il est immunisé à l'or noir et possède un pouvoir immense, tiré directement de Cosmos. On dit aussi qu'il est accompagné par l'Envoyée, une Lyfen créée par Luminae pour accomplir une mission divine. La dernière Héritière en date est Petra mais nous n'avons aucune information sur l'identité de la nouvelle Envoyée ou son emplacement. 

Le jeune Amaltia ne répondit pas, interloqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. 

Tout s'éclaircissait. Il avait désormais une réponse à une des nombreuses questions qui lui torturaient l'esprit depuis si longtemps. 

Mais cette révélation en amenait bien d'autres. La première qui lui vint à l'esprit, et la plus évidente, était le motif de sa mère. Pourquoi lui avait-elle caché cette information pendant tant d'années ? La seconde concernait son titre. Asherann avait connu son lot de crises, des guerres sanglantes, de conflits meurtriers pendant plus d'un millénaire. Alors pourquoi était-il seulement le second Héritier de Cosmos ? Et quelle était sa mission ? 

Il n'était ni un héros, ni un sauveur. Il n'était rien. Ce n'était pas à lui de sauver ou de guider les Lyfens. C'était à Pyrrha. La jeune femme possédait une force incroyable, qu'il se savait incapable d'égaler. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant à sa capacité à diriger et à rassembler les gens à sa cause. 

Lors de ses années d'errance, il avait beaucoup entendu parler d'elle. La Lame Pourpre, la survivante.

Élevée par Fafnir Ignis (était-ce la Fafnir mentionnée par Samarah ?) sur les champs de bataille, elle avait consacré sa vie à l'Armée d'Umbra. Et contrairement à lui, elle n'avait jamais fui. Elle n'avait jamais abandonné. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de se battre. Pourtant, il voyait à ses traits épuisés à quel point cette responsabilité pesait durement sur ses épaules. 

Les yeux dorés de la jeune femme croisèrent les siens pendant un instant, avant de séparer. Sinan baissa la tête, envahi par la honte. San s'avança, sa queue de panthère s'agitant derrière lui. Il était doué pour se faire discret, mais savait se faire entendre lorsqu'il le fallait. 

\- Sinan, est-ce que tu peux contrôler ton pouvoir ? 

La question prit le Lyfen au dépourvu. Troublé, il répondit avec toute honnêteté :

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. La dernière fois que je l'ai utilisé, c'était face à Leone, et je ne contrôlais rien. 

Loki, qui était restée silencieuse pendant toute la conversation, descendit de la table et s'approcha de son ami, un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Dans ce cas, il est temps de se mettre au travail ! 

Devant l'enthousiasme de l'adolescente, un demi-sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'Améthyste. 

\- Peut-être bien. 

En agrippant son bras, la petite Lyfen l'entraîna en dehors de la salle. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, mi-amusé, mi-intrigué. Avant de disparaître dans le couloir, elle s'exclama :

\- On revient bientôt !

Claude tenta de les retenir mais Pyrrha l'arrêta. Elle posa une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

\- Cette journée a été particulièrement éprouvante pour tout le monde, affirma t-elle. Je pense qu'ils ont bien le droit à un moment de tranquillité. 

Son général soupira mais ne trouva rien à redire. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'oeil aux meurtrières, il remarqua avec surprise que la nuit était tombée. Ils avaient passé bien plus de temps dans la salle du conseil qu'il ne le pensait. 

\- Tu as probablement raison, continua t-il. Il est grand temps de se reposer. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire dans les prochains jours. 

La rousse hocha la tête et bâilla malgré elle. Malgré tous ses efforts pour le cacher, tous ses amis voyaient son épuisement. Souvent, elle insistait pour préparer les prochaines attaques et faisait le tour de la Forteresse pour s'assurer de l'état de ses camarades mais cette fois-ci, elle ne dit rien. 

La fatigue et l'envie de dormir étaient trop fortes. Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à ses coéquipiers avant de se diriger vers ses quartiers, où elle s'endormit au moment où elle toucha son lit. Pendant que Viktor et Claude sortaient de la pièce pour prendre la relève de la garde, Altaïr retint San par le manche de sa combinaison. 

\- Je peux te parler ? 

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il en se tournant vers la femme à la peau mate. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? 

La guerrière se mordit la lèvre, embarrassée. 

\- Eh bien... Depuis quelques jours, tu n'as plus l'air d'être toi-même. Tu es distant, silencieux et tu ne parles presque plus. Et je me demandais... Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le Fenrir chercha ses mots pendant quelques secondes avant de répliquer :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien. Il s'est juste... passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers jours et je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Il soupira et secoua la tête. Altaïr voyait bien à son front plissé qu'il était préoccupé. 

\- Je suis juste un peu chamboulé par toutes ces histoires d'Améthyste, d'Héritier de Cosmos et aussi... par la perte d'Ifah. Mais ça passera, je te l'assure. ajouta t-il immédiatement. 

Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir évoqué la prêtresse : le visage d'Altaïr s'était figé.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle est...

\- Morte ? Non, je ne pense pas. L'Inquisition ne tuerait pas un atout. Pas si ils peuvent en tirer quelque chose. 

Les lèvres de la jeune femme tremblèrent. Sans prévenir, elle passa ses bras autour de San et l'attira contre elle. Surpris, le Fenrir ne lui rendit pas tout de suite son étreinte.

\- Elle me manque tellement... Je n'ai jamais pu lui dire à quel point je l'aimais et... je n'aurais probablement plus d'occasion de le faire... bredouilla t-elle avant de fondre en larmes.

Le visage attristé, il ramena la tête de la Lyfen contre lui et caressa tendrement son dos. 

La Citrine lova son visage contre son épaule. Son visage fut bientôt inondé de larmes, et son corps fut secoué par ses sanglots. 

San la serra encore plus fort contre lui, en espérant lui apporter du réconfort. La jeune femme ne remarqua pas qu'il pleurait également, pas plus qu'elle n'entendit le "Je suis désolé" qu'il murmura en fermant lentement ses yeux. 

***

Sinan ne savait pas du tout où Loki l'emmenait. La jeune fille était très évasive sur leur destination car elle préférait garder la surprise. Quand ils quittèrent la Forteresse, ils croisèrent deux gardes, qui les saluèrent avec respect. Ils enjambèrent les runes marquées sur le sol, et s'enfoncèrent dans les bois. 

Les branches des chênes dansaient doucement sous la brise, tandis que la Lune se faisait de plus en plus claire dans le ciel. Loki pointa un sentier du doigt et fit signe à son ami de la suivre. Il n'insista pas et obtempéra. 

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils se retrouvèrent dans une clairière dégagée. L'herbe mouillée par la pluie trempa bien vite les bottes du jeune homme, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. 

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la myriade d'étoiles qui constellaient le ciel. Il ne trouva aucun mot pour décrire la beauté de ce spectacle. 

\- Tu comprends pourquoi je voulais venir ici ? 

\- Absolument, répondit-il sans quitter les étoiles du regard. 

Sans cacher son sourire, elle s'assit sur l'herbe, bientôt imitée par Sinan.

\- Je viens toujours ici quand j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Et je me disais que tu en avais bien besoin. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour accepter tout ça. 

Loki prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne. 

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ta famille, Sinan. Personne ne mérite de finir comme ça. 

Le Lyfen se rembrunit.

\- Moi aussi. Je... Je n'en avais jamais parlé à quelqu'un avant aujourd'hui. (Il eut un faux rire qui brisa le coeur de Loki.) Je n'aurais sûrement pas dû en parler. Je ne supporte pas qu'on me prenne en pitié. 

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. Ici, nous avons tous perdu quelqu'un à cause de l'Inquisition. Certains plus que d'autres. 

Il y eut un long silence, puis l'Améthyste posa la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée :

\- Et toi, Loki ? Tu sais tout de moi mais je ne connais rien de toi. 

La jeune fille, surprise par la question de Sinan, mit quelques instants à répondre. 

\- Moi ? Eh bien, c'est assez simple. Contrairement à vous, je n'ai aucun passé auquel me raccrocher. Je ne sais même pas qui je suis réellement.

Curieux, l'Améthyste plissa les sourcils.

\- Tu ne t'appelles pas Loki ? 

Elle secoua la tête. 

\- C'est le nom qu'Ifah m'a donné lorsqu'elle m'a trouvée, il y a quatre ans, expliqua t-elle. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de qui j'étais avant de la rencontrer. Tu te rends compte ? Je ne sais même pas mon vrai nom ou même mon âge ! Je pourrais aussi bien être une orpheline qu'une princesse disparue !

Elle avait prononcé les derniers mots sur un ton plaisantin mais la tristesse qui perçait sa voix la trahissait. 

\- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider, n'hésite pas, l'informa Sinan. 

\- C'est à moi de dire ça, idiot, rit la voleuse. Tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie deux fois, tu ne crois pas que c'est à mon tour de te rendre la pareille ? 

\- J'espère bien ! Je compte sur toi pour surveiller mes arrières, petite. 

Loki rit une nouvelle fois, et à la plus grande surprise de son ami, ne fit aucune remarque sur son nouveau surnom. Elle se rapprocha du brun et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- C'est promis, assura t-elle.


	16. 14. Les cauchemars de Pyrrha

La jeune fille courait si vite qu'elle voyait à peine le paysage défiler devant elle. Les grands arbres éclairés par la faible lumière de la lune se succédaient les uns aux autres sans fin. 

Sa respiration effrénée et les tremblements qui agitaient son corps trahissait sa fatigue et sa peur, mais elle ne songea pas un seul instant à s'arrêter. Elle jetait sans cesse des coup d'oeil nerveux derrière elle, terrifiée à l'idée d'apercevoir la croix tant redoutée. Son coeur battait si fort contre sa poitrine qu'elle en avait mal. 

Dans la nuit, on faisait à peine la différence entre ses cheveux rouges et le sang qui recouvrait sa cape. A ses côtés se trouvait une fillette à la peau mate, de cinq ans sa cadette, qui serrait de toutes ses forces sa petite main dans la sienne.

Celle-ci peinait à maintenir le rythme de la course et des sillons de larme creusaient son visage. 

Alors qu'elles apercevaient enfin une sortie hors de la forêt cauchemardesque, la petite fille trébucha sur une racine et s'effondra. Elle roula dans la poussière et un pierre aiguisée traça une ligne sanguinolente sur son bras. 

La rousse arrêta aussitôt sa course et retourna sur ses pas avant de se pencher vers l'enfant, qui sanglotait. 

\- Eileen, tu vas bien ? 

Eileen releva ses yeux rougis par les larmes vers elle. Sa robe de lin blanc était tachée de terre et de sang et son visage était dévasté par la tristesse. 

\- Pyrrha, j'ai tellement peur, gémit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. 

La Rubis lui saisit la main, ravala sa peur et tenta vainement de sourire pour la rassurer. 

\- Tout va bien se passer. Il faut simplement que tu fasses comme moi, d'accord ? On va s'en sortir, je te le promets, murmura t-elle. Claude va venir nous sauver. 

Eileen hocha sa tête tremblante et saisit la main qu'elle lui tendait. Un frisson parcourut le dos de Pyrrha lorsqu'elle entendit les voix des Inquisiteurs se rapprocher. Sans perdre plus de temps, elle reprirent leur course. Les pommes de pin et les branches brisées craquaient sous leurs pas pressés. 

Pyrrha ne cessait de ressasser la scène dans sa tête. Plus tôt, l'Inquisition avait brûlé leur village, à la recherche de Lyfens. Kora, la mère d'Eileen, celle qui la traitait comme sa propre fille, s'était interposée entre elles et les soldats et... en avait payé le prix. Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas penser à ça, pas maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas céder à la tristesse, Eileen comptait sur elle. 

Soudain, une flèche passa à moins d'une brasse du bras de la jeune fille et alla se planter dans l'écorce d'un chêne derrière elle.

\- Ne bougez pas, ordonna un soldat inquisitorial en bandant son arc vers elle. 

Le coeur de la jeune fille manqua un battement. Elle se figea et prit une grande inspiration. C'était fini pour elle, mais ça ne devait pas encore l'être pour Eileen. Avant de se tourner vers le soldat, elle murmura à Eileen : 

\- Quand je te le dirais, enfuis-toi et cache-toi. 

La petite Lyfen d'Émeraude hocha la tête tandis que sa grande soeur adoptive faisait face au soldat. Celui-ci tourna sa tête pour crier à ses compagnons :

\- Elles sont ici ! 

La Rubis profita d'une seconde d'inattention pour saisir la dague qu'elle cachait dans sa botte droite. D'un geste calculé, elle la lança et hurla à Eileen de courir.

L'arme se planta dans l'épaule de l'homme, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. D'un oeil inquiet, Pyrrha vérifia que la petite fille obéissait à son ordre. Lorsqu'elle la vit disparaître derrière un buisson, elle se reconcentra sur le soldat, qui avait troqué son arc pour une épée. Avec une grimace, il retira la lame et la laissa tomber sur le sol. 

\- Tu vas me le payer, petite garce, la menaça t-il en serrant les dents. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? répondit t-elle en faisant naître une flammèche dans sa main. 

Fou de rage, le soldat se précipita vers elle. Il fit cingler son épée dans l'air et l'abattit sur elle avec une intention meurtrière. Elle se jeta sur le côté pour esquiver un coup qui l'aurait décapitée et se rapprocha de lui. 

Utilisant toute la rage et la haine qui lui brûlait l'estomac, elle lui assena un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre et la flammèche qui lui entourait le bras se changea en brasier. 

Stupéfaite par sa puissance, la Rubis observa l'homme hurler tandis que les flammes consumaient son armure. Elle recula et tenta de réprimer son envie de vomir devant l'odeur de chair brûlée. 

Encore tremblante, elle laissa le soldat à ses hurlements et courut rejoindre Eileen. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle pour trouver la fillette mais elle ne la vit nulle part. Elle se mit alors à imaginer des dizaines de scénarios terribles qui la rendirent encore plus anxieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. 

\- Eileen ! Où es-tu ? 

Dans la nuit, tous les arbres et les buissons semblaient être des silhouettes et elle sursauta plusieurs fois en croyant voir des soldats. Son esprit jouait sur les ombres, les lumières, les bruits et se nourrissait de sa terreur pour lui faire croire qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin Eileen de dos, elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. La Rubis se précipita vers sa petite soeur avant de remarquer une soldate à côté d'elle. Elle réagit trop tard, et fut cueillie par un coup dans l'estomac qui l'envoya rouler par terre. 

Le souffle coupé, pliée en deux par la douleur, elle peinait à garder ses yeux ouverts. Tandis que les larmes dévalaient son visage, elle vit avec horreur la soldate agripper brutalement Eileen. 

La petite fille se débattait comme une diablesse mais n'était pas assez forte pour échapper à son étau. 

\- Lâchez-moi ! cria l'enfant.

Le coeur de la Lyfen se serra alors qu'elle tentait de refouler ses sanglots.

\- Une Rubis, hein ? rit le Pilleur, un mercenaire au service de l'Inquisition, qui l'avait attaquée. 

Elle tendit vainement son bras vers Eileen, appelant son nom avec désespoir. Lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent et la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de s'évanouir fut le sourire amusé du mercenaire. 

***

Lorsqu'elle émergea de l'inconscience, elle sentit une pression sur ses poignets - des chaînes ? - et son esprit embrouillé réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans une charrette. 

Elle voulait lutter de tout son être et faire face aux Inquisiteurs mais elle ne pouvait bouger aucun de ses membres. Elle était complètement paralysée. Devant eux, il n'y avait que des flammes. Mort et destruction, voilà ce que laissait l'Inquisition sur son passage. 

Pyrrha entendit des cris au loin, sous les maisons en feu. Les villageois qui avaient été si gentils, si chaleureux avec elle étaient en train de mourir de la pire manière possible. Tout ça à cause d'elle.

Si elle n'avait pas été une Lyfen, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Si elle n'était pas un monstre, Kora serait toujours en vie et Eileen serait... Où était-elle ? La Rubis se redressa, cherchant du regard la silhouette si familière de la fillette. 

Le Pilleur qui l'avait kidnappée jaillit dans son champ de vision. Pyrrha fit un mouvement de recul. Il fit quelques pas vers elle avant de s'écrouler, une flèche plantée dans le cou. Pyrrha tourna sa tête et reconnut Claude. 

L'Obsidienne serrait son arc dans son bras et ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang séché. Ses longs cheveux noirs, habituellement rassemblés en une queue-de-cheval, flottaient librement derrière lui, et son visage affichait un mélange d'horreur et de colère. 

\- Par tous les dieux, s'exclama t-il en se hâtant vers la jeune fille. Pyrrha...

Il posa son arc à côté de lui et ses yeux étincelèrent de colère lorsqu'il aperçut les chaînes. 

D'un coup d'épée, il les brisa et serra aussitôt la rousse dans son étreinte. La petite fille ferma les yeux, passa ses bras autour de lui et se blottit contre son père adoptif, la gorge nouée par la tristesse. 

\- Où sont Kora et Eileen ? demanda t-il sans lâcher la Rubis. 

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, incapable d'admettre qu'elle les avaient perdues. Elle osa sa tête contre le torse de Claude et ne retint plus ses larmes.

Claude lui caressa tendrement le dos, murmurant plusieurs fois "c'est fini maintenant." Lorsque la petite fille releva ses yeux dorés vers lui, il comprit qu'elle n'allait pas lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

\- Ils ont... (elle prit une grande inspiration) tué Kora et... ils ont Eileen, souffla Pyrrha.

Le visage de Crowley se figea et elle put apercevoir l'instant même où son coeur se brisa. L'homme passa ses mains sur son visage en tremblant. 

\- Pitié, non... Pas elles... Pas elles aussi... 

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots. La fillette baissa la tête, la vue brouillée par les larmes. 

\- C'est de ma faute, Claude. C'est- 

Il ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase et la serra encore plus fort contre lui. Il la tenait comme si elle était la dernière chose qui le raccrochait à la vie. Il ne lui restait plus rien, à part elle.

\- Non. Pyrrha, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est- c'est de la mienne.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, ce ciel si beau qu'il observait chaque soir avec Kora, ce ciel sous lequel ils consumaient leur amour, sous lequel ils chantaient, dansaient, sous les rires d'Eileen et de Pyrrha.

Ce ciel d'où Cosmos semblait à présent le narguer. En s'efforçant de réprimer ses larmes, il maudit le Créateur de tout son être, et pleura jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses propres larmes couler le long de ses joues.


End file.
